Участник:Starit/Автозамена
__TOC__ Кавычки Искомый текст Подставляемый текст \*''[[ * «[[ =''[[ =«[[ «[[ ]]» ]]\. ]]». ]], ]]», ]]$ ]]» " «[[ " ]]» >«[[ > ->''[[ ->«[[ '' ]]» ]]» ]]'' ]]}} ]]»}} ]]»' ]]' '«[[ " ]]» " «[[ »» »]] «« [[« »» ]]» «« «[[ '' ]]»''' '''[[ '«''[[ |«[[ « ]]» ]]," ]]", ]]\." ]]". »as armor sigil}} Male Мужской Female Женский Sentient Разумные [[Цвет/Канон| [[Sentience|Non-sentient Неразумные Breathable Пригодная для дыхания [[Температура/Канон| [[City| [[Город/Канон| Imperial Имперский [[Гипердвигатель/Канон| [[Kilometer per hour| [[Километр в час/Канон| Годы Искомый текст Подставляемый текст [[28 ABY 28 ПБЯ 10 BBY 10 ДБЯ 200 BBY 200 ДБЯ 9 ABY 9 ПБЯ 0 BBY 0 ДБЯ 0 ABY 0 ПБЯ 5 BBY 5 ДБЯ 5 ABY 5 ПБЯ 1 ABY 1 ПБЯ 1 BBY 1 ДБЯ 2 BBY 2 ДБЯ 2 ABY 2 ПБЯ 3 ABY 3 ПБЯ 3 BBY 3 ДБЯ 4 BBY 4 ДБЯ 4 ABY 4 ПБЯ 14 BBY 14 ДБЯ 19 BBY 19 ДБЯ 19 ABY 19 ПБЯ 20 BBY 20 ДБЯ 21 BBY 21 ДБЯ 22 BBY 22 ДБЯ 27 BBY 27 ДБЯ 32 BBY 32 ДБЯ 18 BBY 18 ДБЯ 11 BBY 11 ДБЯ 34 ABY 34 ПБЯ 35 ABY 35 ПБЯ 1019 BBY 1019 ДБЯ 13 BBY 13 ДБЯ 84 BBY 84 ДБЯ 21 ABY 21 ПБЯ Персонажи Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Carid Tamb Карид Тамб Garn Stewer, Jr. Гарн Штевер-младший Enanan Supa Энанан Сапа Simero Quonit Симеро Куонит Jesba-Be Issa Джесба-Беe Исса Jo-Dapshi Gorobunn Джо-Дапши Горобунн Forten Фортен Ferrule Феррул Fadda-Rarb Arda Фадда-Рарб Арба Lylek Лайлек Zodu Onglo Зоду Онгло Fugas Fandita Фагас Фандита CT-1409 «Echo» КС-1409 «Эхо» CT-1409 КС-1409 «Эхо» CT-5597 «Jesse» КС-5597 «Джесси» CT-5597 КС-5597 «Джесси» Ren Рен Rook Kast Рук Каст Fife Файф Platt Okeefe Платт Окиф Gunda Mabin Гунда Мабин Lacezzi Macran Лацеззи Макран Morgo Морго Kri'gee Кри'джи Klias Teradine Клиас Терадин Anya Аня Jor Aerith Джор Эрит Aitch-Sixteen Эйч-Шестнадцать Apina Апина Zang Arraira Занг Аррайра Rael Averross Рэл Эверросс Bagara Багара Yula Braylon Юла Брейлон Bry Брай Bulgeski Булгески Bec Lawise Бек Лавис Argyus Аргус Voe Atell Во Этелл Amita Fonti Амита Фонти Cut Lawquane Кат Локуэйн Breha Organa's mother Мать Брехи Органы Breha Organa's father Отец Брехи Органы Farnay Фарней Farnay's mother Мать Фарней Gev Hessan Гев Хассан Kivas Кивас Kleeve Клив Kurjak Курджак Rissa Mano Рисса Мано Cikatro Vizago's mother Мать Цикатро Визаго Yelkin Йелкин Daynar Corsh Дайнар Корш Viera Creel Виера Крил Azmorigan Азмориган Riley Райли Voras Ворас Patrok Ru-Saxon Патрок Ру-Саксон Dhara Leonis Дара Леонис Zare Leonis Зар Леонис Makuta Макута Ohn Gos Оун Гос Horvins Хорвинс Naka Iit Нака Аит Rey Рей Unidentified Mandalorian warrior Неизвестный воин-мандалорец Wilsa Teshlo Уилса Тэшлоу Casiss Касисс Dilanni Даланни Gwarm Гворм Pikk Mukmuk Пикк Мукмук Barpotomous Drebble Барпотомус Дреббл Rumi Paramita Руми Парамита Seripas Серипас Ech-Char Эк-Чар Tonkins Тонкинс Tiber Saxon Тайбер Саксон Alrich Wren Олрик Врен Lando Calrissian Лэндо Калриссиан Bulduga Бульдуга Jakoli Джаколи Onca Онка Wazellman Уэйзеллмэн Terex Терекс Darth Atrius Дарт Атриус Darth Tanis Дарт Танис Tee Va Ти Ва Sixtat Сикстат Kiera Swan Кира Сван Twazzi Твацци TC-326 TC-326 TC-70 TC-70 CT-411 "Ponds" КС-411 «Пондс» Lom Pyke Лом Пайк Mot-Not Rab Мот-Нот Раб Sanjay Rash Санджай Раш Que-Mars Redath-Gom Кве-Марс Редат-Гом Ree-Yees Ри-Йис Bolla Ropal Болла Ропал Shortpaw Коротколап Sinrich Синрич Osi Sobeck Оси Собек Tanus Spijek Танус Спиджек Riff Tamson Рифф Тамсон Valarian Валариан Gelan Yees Гелан Йис Drusil Bephorin Друсил Бефорин Sionver Boll Сионвер Болл Chava Чава Gammit Chond Гаммит Чонд Dume Дьюм Ganodi Ганоди Yarna d'al' Gargan Йарна д'ал' Гарган Garnac Гарнак Gartogg Гартогг Tarados Gon Тарадос Гон Gron Грон Mars Guo Марс Гуо Halsey Халси Chata Hyoki Чата Хайоки Iasento Иасенто J'Quille Ж'Квилл Karina the Great Карина Великая (Войны клонов) Katuunko Катуунко Yos Kolina Йос Колина Xoddam Lothipp Зоддам Лотипп Danry Ledwellow Дэнри Лидвеллоу Magaloof Магалуф Mantu Манту Okalin Окалин Pablo-Jill Пабло-Джилл Lene Kostana Лин Костана Mika Grey Мика Грей Rey's father Отец Рей Rey's mother Мать Рей Rey Skywalker Рей Скайуокер Nenavakasa Nalor Ненавакаса Налор Davan Дэван Darth Caldoth Дарт Калдот Darth Krall Дарт Кролл Darth Skrye Дарт Скрай Darth Krist-Ov Дарт Крист-Ов Darth Tyranus Дарт Тиранус Darth Wrend Дарт Вренд Saponza Сапонза Daka Дака Ilyana Илиана Jerserra Джерсерра Karis Карис Luce Льюс Naa'leth Наа'лет Talia Талия Talia's twin Близняшка Талии Asajj Ventress's mother Мать Асажж Вентресс Chussido Чуссидо Saucer Head Блюдцеголовый Varg Варг Argus Panox Аргус Панокс Therm Scissorpunch Терм Сциссорпанч Lark and Jonk Ларк и Джонк Karjj Кардж Callixido Ryss Калликсидо Рисс Falthina Sharest Фалсина Шарест Syke Сайк (Белые черви) Rebolt Реболт Faddera Rabar Фаддера Рабар Silvasu Fi Сильвасу Фай Black Bishop Черный епископ Corvax Корвакс Gable Karius Гейбл Кариус Glaucus Глаукус Var-Whill Вар-Уилл Orrimaarko Орримаарко Rhyssa Graf Рисса Грэф Auric Graf Орик Грэф Anti Анти Ba-Gonk Ба-Гонк Bad Fran Негодница Фрэн Bing Дзынь Broonsie Брунси Cehrazad Чехразад Null Chance Бэсс Шансов Chiata Чиата Eilram Эйлрам Hela Enn Хэла Энн The Huntsman Ловчий Mar Ti Kam'Ron Мар Ти Кам'Рон Mari Kosan Мари Косан [\(Galactic Empire\)|Krane Крейн (Галактическая Империя) Kujet Куджет Markon Маркон Marseph Марсеф Mad Midge Мерзкий Мидж Miktrull Миктрулл Mirienna Мириенна Mich Murda Мич Мерда Murdie Мерди Red Kindie Красная Кинди Atticus Rex Аттикус Рекс Sienna Сиенна Slaejax Слэйджекс Viscus Вискус Engi Golba Энджи Гольба Kindalo Киндало Aeliar Эйлиар Lyttan Dree Литтан Дри Tamu Dree Таму Дри Yurib Nakan Юриб Накан Kanina Nico Кэнина Нико Yura Юра En-Threelo Эн-Трило Taneetch Soonta Танитч Сунта Jakoosk Якуск Galek Галек Chio Fain Чио Фейн Fetya Фетя Gita Гита Aftab Ackbar Афтаб Акбар Albrekh Албрех Ap'lek Ап'лек Vaid Bloodfil Вэйд Блудфил Landonis Balthazar Calrissian Лэндонис Бальтазар Калриссиан Cardo Кардо Draper Дрэпер Amret Engell Эмрит Энгелл Urcos Furdam Аркос Фёрдам Lanzora Garan Лэнзора Гаран Nambi Ghima Намби Гима Frantis Griss Фрэнтис Грисс Kalo'ne Кало'не Tishra Kandia Тишра Кэндия Beaumont Kin Бомонт Кин Kuruk Курук Ochi Очи Bellava Parnadee Беллава Парнади Domaric Quinn Домарик Куинн Chesille Sabrond Чесилл Сабронд Ben Solo Бен Соло Oma Tres Ома Трэс Trudgen Траджен Wrobie Tyce Вроби Тайс Ushar Ашер Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер Seftin Vanik Сефтин Ваник Vicrul Викрул Pommet Warwick Поммет Уоррик R2-KT R2-KT Sash Ketter Саш Кеттер Mayfeld Мэйфилд Trapper Wolf Траппер Вульф Jib Dodger Джиб Доджер Ranzar Malk Ранзар Малк Chi Eekway Papanoida Чи Иквей Папаноида Che Amanwe Papanoida Че Аманве Папаноида Ion Papanoida Айон Папаноида Aran Аран Bot Бот Alva Brenne Альва Бренне Devi Деви Drooz Друз Guattako Гуаттако Eeth Koth's daughter Дочь Иита Кота Lo Ло Ravna Равна Roggo Рогго Oga Garra Ога Гарра Willrow Hood Уиллроу Худ Shelish Шелиш Quay Tolsite Куэй Толсайт Venisa Doza Вениса Доза Paz Vizla Паз Визла The Child Дитя The Client Клиент Unidentified Mandalorian armorer Неизвестная мандалорка-кузнец Dyn Jarren Дин Джаррен Kuiil Куиил Auromae Iselo Ауромаэ Исело Greef Karga Гриф Карга Unidentified Mon Calamari Неизвестный мон-каламари Crosshair Прицельщик Tech Тех Wrecker Крушила Hunter Охотник Armand Isard Арманд Айсард Sister Six Сестра Шесть Gurtyl Гуртиль Vulaada Klam Вулаада Клэм Oo'ob У'уб Teezee-Too Тизи-ту Pitina Mar-Mas Voor Питина Мар-Мас Вур Drell Дрелл Gork Горк Narvin Нарвин Snarl Снарл Valik Валик Vusk Васк Taron Malicos Тарон Маликос Trilla Suduri Трилла Судури Merrin Меррин Sorc Tormo Сорк Тормо Arbiflux Арбифлакс Nakari Kelen Накари Келен Ben Solo Бен Соло Hardcase Хардкейс Scrapjaw Motito Скрапджав Мотито Lika Лика CC-2224 КК-2224 CT-5385 КС-5385 Kraken Кракен Bibo Бибо CC-1138 «Bacara» КК-1138 «Бакара» CC-1138 КК-1138 «Бакара» CC-3636 «Wolffe» КК-3636 «Вольф» CC-3636 КК-3636 «Вольф» CC-4477 «Thire» КК-4477 «Тайр» CC-4477 КК-4477 «Тайр» Castas Кастас Eila Эйла Fanry Фанри Julia Джулия Teroj Kee Терож Ки Kel Кел Wam Lufba Уом Лафба Hallion Nark Халлион Нарк Azool Phantelle Азул Фантелли Réillata Рейллата Rur Рур Marcus Speedstar Маркус Спидстар Sssp Сссп Tonra Тонра Toob-Nix Туб-Никс Gorrak Wiles Горрак Уайлс Blixus Близус Korin Aphra Корин Афра Lona Aphra Лона Афра Cylo Кайло Jas Emari Джес Эмари Eldra Kaitis Эльдра Кэйтис 8D8 8D8 Ackmena Акмена CT-5555 «Fives» КС-5555 CT-5555 КС-5555 Warba Calip Варба Калип Zeffo Зеффо Kakran Какраны Carpo Карпо Dar Champion Дар Чемпион Hendri Underholt Хендри Андерхольт Jad Bean Джад Бин Raith Sienar Райт Сиенар Nils Tenant Нильс Тенант Jek Джек TK-421 ТК-421 TK-710 ТК-710 Babu Frik Бабу Фрик Sar Labooda Сар Лабуда Fodesinbeed Annodue Фодесинбид Аннодуэ Rish Loo Риш Лу Mira Мира Shenda Mol Шенда Мол Cyslin Myr Сайслин Мир Ric Olié Рик Олие Oruba Оруба Papanoida Папаноида Rys Рис Silman Сильман Strunk Струнк Tholme Толм Tikkes Тиккес Troo-tril-tek Тру-трил-тек URoRRuR'R'R УРоРРуР’Р’Р Veruna Веруна Vorhdeilo Вордейло Zillo Beast Зилло Beilert Valance Бэйлерт Веланс Zorii Bliss Зорри Блисс Holaq Холак Uro (Aqualish) Уро Xonr Ксонр Gwi Гви Honnah Хонна Urrr'k Уррр'к Betah Bohden Бета Богден The Mandalorian \(bounty hunter\) Неизвестный воин-мандалорец Atty Этти Eno Cordova Ино Кордова Dylanto Daa Диланто Даа Vurrsk Вуррск Teza Nasz Теза Насц Suralinda Javos Суралинда Джавос Norra Wexley Норра Уэксли Karr Nuq Sin Карр Нук Син Jerec Джерек Korkie Kryze Корки Крайз Soniee Сони Nuna Нуна Karé Kun Каре Кун Gideon Гидеон Grakkus Jahibakti Tingi Граккус Джахибакти Тингай Jaxxon Джекссон Visler Korda Вислер Корда Tiplar Типлар Tiplee Типли Todo 360 Тодо-360 Tera Sinube Тера Сайнуби Ima-Gun Di Айма-Ган Дай Cin Drallig Цин Драллиг Huyang Хьюянг Neva Kee Нейва Ки Knox Нокс Mawhonic Мохоник Ky Narec Кай Нарек Ark Roose Арк Руз Wan Sandage Ван Сандаж Marrok Маррок Teemto Pagalies Тимто Пагалис Ratts Tyerell Рэттс Тайрэлл Horton Salm Хортон Сальм CC-2237 «Odd Ball» КК-2327 «Чудила» Tobler Ceel Тоблер Сил CT-411 «Ponds» КС-411 «Пондс» CT-6910 «Razor» КС-6910 «Бритва» Kes Dameron Кес Дэмерон Micha Evon Маика Ивон Vi Moradi Ви Моради Norik Норик Oron Орон Basso Mak Бассо Мак Jonato Джонато Chadkol Gee Чадкол Ги Sun Fac Сан Фак Hewex Хьюэкс Whorm Loathsom Уорм Лоатсом Ten Numb Тен Намб Slick Ловкач Stak Стэк Bultar Swan Бултар Суон Waxer Ваксер Emil Graf Эмиль Грэф Noni Нони Pote Snitkin Поут Сниткин Zorri Bliss Зорри Блисс Jannah Джанна Klaud Клауд Enric Pryde Энрик Прайд Orbak Орбак Kijimi Киджими Dok-Ondar Док-Ондар Agnon Агнон Genzhor Генжер Remex Io Ремекс Ио Ooris Оорис Kendoh Voss Кендо Восс Wooro Вуро Kalifa Калифа Petro Петро Zev Senesca Зев Сенеска Greef Carga Гриф Карга Cara Dune Кара Дюн Pershing Першинг R1-J5 «Bucket» R1-J5 «Черпак» Greez Dritus Гриз Дритус Cere Junda Цере Джанда Prauf Прауф Ziton Moj Зитон Модж Buggles Багглс Black Krrsantan Чёрный Кррсантан Tierny Тиерни "Crater" «Кратер» Pagetti Rook Пагетти Рук Bor Ifriem Бор-Ифрайим Prexo Прексо Magna Tolvan Магна Толван Winloss Уинлосс Nokk Нокк Unidentified Jedi Неизвестный рыцарь-джедай (Аккрескер) Sana Starros Сана Старрос Wunka Вунка Enfys Nest Энфис Нест Trios Триос Janus Kasmir Джанус Касмир Mas Amedda Мас Амедда Kirak Infil'a Кайрак Инфайл'а Eighth Brother Восьмой брат Ninth Sister Девятая сестра Sixth Brother Шестой брат Tenth Brother Десятый брат Tundra Dowmeia Тандра Доумея Lee-Char Ли-Чар Quarsh Panaka Куарш Панака Sly Moore Слай Мур Second Sister Вторая сестра Oppo Rancisis Оппо Ранцизис Coleman Kcaj Коулман Ккай Momin Момин Lina Graf Лина Грэф Thom Hudd Том Хадд Cal Kestis Кэл Кестис Meorti Меорти Tunga Arpagion Тунга Арпаджион Chulco Gi Чулко Ги Kanchar Канчар Passel Argente Пассел Ардженте Wicket W. Warrick Уикет У. Уоррик Cato Parasitti Кейто Паразитти Shaak Ti Шаак Ти Kneesaa Книсаа Gregar Typho Грегар Тайфо Blackout Блэкаут CT-1284 "Spark" КС-1284 «Спарк» Trench Тренч Lux Bonteri Лакс Бонтери Mina Bonteri Мина Бонтери Quinlan Vos Квинлан Вос Chelli Lona Aphra Челли Лона Афра Caleb Dume Калеб Дьюм Val Вэл Dryden Vos Драйден Вос Yaddle Йаддль Teebo Тибо Tessek Тессек Wat Tambor Уот Тамбор Lama Su Лама Су Rystáll Sant Ристалл Сант Rappertunie Раппертюни Yarael Poof Йараэль Пуф Poggle the Lesser Поггль Меньший Barriss Offee Баррисс Оффи Moloch Молох Tion Medon Тион Медон Lyn Me Лин Ме Shu Mai Шу Май Malakili Малакили Logray Логрей Rio Durant Рио Дюрант Apailana Апайлана Boost Буст Comet Комета (солдат-клон) Ketsu Onyo Кетсу Онио Sinker Синкер Anger «Гнев» Daughter Дочь Confusion «Смущение» Father Отец Joy «Радость» Sadness «Грусть» Son Сын Serenity «Безмятежность» Mortis Мортис Edmos Khurgee Эдмос Хёрги Garouf Lafoe Гаруф Лафо Lajaie Ладжай Tarvyn Lareka Тарвин Ларика Nabrun Leids Набрун Лейдс Pons Limbic Понс Лимбик LIN-V8K LIN-V8K Laze Loneozner Лэйз Лонознер Camie Marstrap Кэми Марстрап Melas Мелас Tech Mo'r Тек Мо'р Trech Molock Треч Молок Muftak Муфтак Myo Мьё Puck Naeco Пак Нико Voren Na'al Ворин На'ал Doikk Na'ts Доикк На'тс Neesh Ниш Theron Nett Терон Нетт Het Nkik Хет Нкик Kharrus Харрус Ushos O. Statura Ашос Статура Aemon Gremm Эймон Гремм Dava Cassamam Дава Кассамам M'iiyoom Onith М'ийёом Онит Oxixo Оксиксо Praji Праджи Djas Puhr Джас Пур R1-G4 R1-G4 R2-A5 R2-A5 R4-D6 R4-D6 R4-E1 R4-E1 R4-M9 R4-M9 R5-A2 R5-A2 R5-D4 R5-D4 R5-D8 R5-D8 Rycar Ryjerd Райкар Райжерд Arleil Schous Арлейл Скоус Leesub Sirln Лисаб Сирлн Lak Sivrak Лак Сиврак Cariso Smadis Карисо Смадис Cobb Sonbepol Кобб Сонберол Col Takbright Кол Такбрайт Takeel Такил Tank Танк (персонаж) Dex Tiree Декс Тири TK-421 TK-421 Brea Tonnika Бреа Тонника Senni Tonnika Сенни Тонника Toos Тус Feltipern Trevagg Фелтиперн Тревагг Veertag Виртаг Bom Vimdin Бом Вимдин Windy Винди Wuher Вухер Zutton Заттон Wullf Yularen Вуллф Юларен Rukh Рукх Erskin Semaj Эрскин Семаж Bo-Katan Kryze Бо-Катан Крайз A'Koba А'Коба A'Vor А'Вор A'Yark А'Ярк Braconnor Bakiska Браконнор Бакиска Moradmin Bast Морадмин Баст Mosep Binneed Мосеп Биннид Bolvan Болван Ront Byrnloo Ронт Бринлу Lirin Car'n Ларин Кар'н Siward Cass Сивард Касс Nalan Cheel Налан Чил Shann Childsen Шанн Чайлдсен Crag Крэг CZ-1 CZ-1 Tedn Dahai Тидн Дахай Dathcha Датча Hem Dazon Хем Дейзон Ohwun De Maal Охвун Де Маал Deak Дик Damono Deomaley Дамоно Деомали Jude Edivon Джуд Эдивон Sun'il Ei'de Сан'ил И'де Ickabel G'ont Икабель Г'онт Del Goren Дел Горен Elis Helrot Элис Хелрот Arhul Hextrophon Арул Хексотрофон Hija Хиджа Bob Hudsol Боб Хадсол Dice Ibegon Дайс Ибегон Jenny Дженни Jerriko Джеррико Daine Jir Дэйн Джир Kabe Кейб Hennet Kayn Хеннет Кейн Kardue'sai'Malloc Кардью'сай'Маллок Baniss Keeg Банисс Киг Ketwol Кетуол Zuckuss Зукусс 2-1B 2-1B 4-LOM 4-LOM Bail Antilles Бейл Антиллес Darth Bane Дарт Бейн Kitster Banai Китстер Банай Barada Барада Beedo Бидо Jar Jar Binks Джа-Джа Бинкс Blanaid Бланэйд Blount Блаунт Boga Бога Dud Bolt Дуд Болт Doda Bodonawieedo Дода Бодонавиидо BoShek БоШек Hela Brandes Хила Брэндис John D. Branon Джон Ди Брэнон Buboicullaar Бубойкуллаар Chirpa Чирпа Rush Clovis Раш Кловис Airen Cracken Айрен Кракен Cordé Корде Salacious B. Crumb Салациус Б. Крамб Arvel Crynyd Арвел Кринид Barquin D'an Баркуин Д'ан Biggs Darklighter Биггс Дарклайтер Bren Derlin Брен Дерлин Ziro Desilijic Tiure Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре Lott Dod Лотт Дод Daultay Dofine Долтей Дофайн DUM-4 DUM-4 Lok Durd Лок Дурд Hugo Eckener Хьюго Экинир Eirtaé Эйртайе Ebe E. Endocott Эб Э. Эндокотт EV-9D9 EV-9D9 FLO FLO Ekelarc Yong Экеларк Йонг Ika Sulko Ика Сулко Quarrie Куорри Gureni Telsij Гурени Тельсидж Bib Fortuna Биб Фортуна Adi Gallia Ади Галлия Zuckuss Зукусс Ebe E. Endocott Эб Э. Эндокотт Edcel Bar Gane Эдсел Бар Гейн Gasgano Гасгано Ann Gella Энн Гелла Tann Gella Тэнн Гелла Ghoel Гоэль Giran Гиран Greedo Гридо Clegg Holdfast Клегг Холдфаст Brendol Hux Брендол Хакс IG-88 IG-88 Igar Игар Greeata Jendowanian Гриата Джендованиан Jenkes Джинкс Tiaan Jerjerrod Тиаан Джерджеррод Dexter Jettster Декстер Джеттстер Jira Джира Joali Джоали Jubnuk Джобнук Kalit Кэлит Brasmon Kee Брасмон Ки Derek Klivian Дерек Кливиан Eeth Koth Иит Кот Pong Krell Понг Крелл Hrchek Kal Fas Хрчек Кал-Фас L'ulo L'ampar Л'уло Л'эмпар Beru Whitesun Lars Беру Уайтсан-Ларс Cliegg Lars Клигг Ларс Owen Lars Оуэн Ларс Crix Madine Крикс Мадин Elan Mak Элан Мак Ody Mandrell Оди Мандрелл Droopy McCool Друпи Маккул Aks Moe Акс Мо Ephant Mon Эфант Мон Conan Antonio Motti Конан Антонио Мотти Momaw Nadon Момау Надон Rugor Nass Ругор Насс Lorth Needa Лорт Нида Newland Ньюланд Neeyutnee Ниютни Jocasta Nu Джокаста Ню Hermi Odle Херми Одл Omi Оми OOM-9 OOM-9 Oola Ула Kendal Ozzel Кендал Оззель Even Piell Эвен Пиелл Darth Plagueis Дарт Плэгас Firmus Piett Фирмус Пиетт Dak Ralter Дак Ралтер Carlist Rieekan Карлист Риекан Boles Roor Болес Руур Ark «Bumpy» Roose Арк Руз Rotta Ротта Elyhek Rue Элаек Рю Horox Ryyder Хорокс Риидер Sebulba Себульба Diva Shaliqua Дива Шаликва Sifo-Dyas Сайфо-Диас Aurra Sing Орра Синг Shmi Skywalker Lars Шми Скайуокер-Ларс Elan Sleazebaggano Элан Слизибаггано Sy Snootles Сай Снутлс Jacen Syndulla Джейсен Синдулла Cassio Tagge Кассио Тагге Tarfful Тарффул Roos Tarpals Рус Тарпальс Coleman Trebor Коулман Требор Umpass-stay Умпасс-стей Finis Valorum Финис Валорум Nahdar Vebb Надар Вебб Maximilian Veers Максимилиан Вирс Vizam Визам Wald Вальд Wanten Уонтен Watto Уотто Zam Wesell Зам Уэселл Vanden Willard Ванден Уиллард Wioslea Вьослия Baskol Yeesrim Баскол Йисрим Joh Yowza Джох Йоуза Graf Zapalo Граф Запало Garindan ezz Zavor Гариндан изз Завор Vult Skerris Вульт Скеррис Rake Gahree Рэйк Гэри Derek Klivian «Hobbie» Дерек «Хобби» Кливиан Slavin Слэйвен CC-2224 «Cody» КК-2224 «Коди» Gar Saxon Гар Саксон Jonner Jin Джоннер Джин Gooti Terez Гути Терез Mart Mattin Март Маттин Fulcrum Фалкрам Cham Syndulla Чам Синдулла Gobi Glie Гоби Гли Numa Нума Boil Бойл Bendu Бенду Mitth'raw'nuruodo Митт'рау'нуруодо Mitth'raw'nuruodo «Thrawn» Митт'рау'нуруодо Thrawn Траун Ben Quadinaros Бен Куадинарос Talzin Талзин Brom Titus Бром Титус Ryder Azadi Райдер Азади Fenn Rau Фенн Рау Ursa Wren Урса Врен Steela Gerrera Стила Геррера Davish Krail Дэвиш Крейл Wes Janson Уэс Дженсон Saesee Tiin Сэси Тийн Kit Fisto Кит Фисто Agen Kolar Аген Колар Rune Haako Рун Хаако Ki-Adi-Mundi Ки-Ади-Мунди CC-1004 "Gree" КК-1004 «Гри» Fassio Ablund Фассио Аблунд Mytus Adema Митус Адема Jalice Andit Ялис Андит Cassian Jeron Andor Кассиан Андор Raymus Antilles Реймус Антиллес Jimmon Arbmab Джиммон Арбмаб Sirro Argonne Сирро Аргонн Ponda Baba Понда Баба Woan Barso Уан Барсо Arro Basteren Эрро Бастерен Benthic Бэнтик Harb Binli Харб Бинли Bistan Бистан Caysin Bog Кайсин Бог Danbit Brun Данбит Бран Caitken Кайткен Yosh Calfor Йош Калфор Casido Касидо Eskro Casrich Эскро Касрич Yort Cavwol Йорт Цавол Tobix Chasser Тобикс Чейссер Torius Chord Ториус Чорд Riss Clyos Рисс Цлиос Dobias Cole-Truten Добиас Коле-Трутен Bandwin Cor Бандвин Кор Shaef Corssin Шаеф Корссин Datchi Creel Датч Крил Weeteef Cyu-Bee Уитиф Кью-би Broan Danurs Броан Данурс Haxen Delto Хексен Делто Kent Deezling Кент Дизлинг Wion Dillems Уион Диллемс Zal Dinnes Зал Диннес Davits Draven Дэвитс Дравен Garven Dreis Гарвен Дрейс Robich Duggsin Робич Даггсин Mennis Duren Меннис Дьюрен Edrio Эдрио Galen Walton Erso Гален Эрсо Jyn Erso Джин Эрсо Lyra Erso Лира Эрсо Essie Исси Cornelius Evazan Корнелиус Эвазан Beezer Fortuna Бизе Фортуна Dustil Forell Дастил Форелл Albrekh Албрех Ar'alani Ар'алани Typhojem Тайфоджем Zorba Зорба Xim Зим Toren Торен Bursa Бурса Dannl Faytonni Даннл Фэйтонни Cremp Кремп Chalmun Чалмун Xev Xrexus Ксев Эксрексус Drazkel Дразкел Reveth Ревет Latts Razzi Латтс Раззи Frobb Фробб Pedrin Gaul Педрин Гаул Niles Gavla Нильс Галва Jaldine Gerams Джалдин Герамс Killi Gimm Килли Гимм Wona Goban Уона Гобан Warda Gojun Уорда Годжун Torge Gommer Торге Гоммер Euwood Gor Ювуд Гор Gorin Горин Baccam Grafis Бэккам Графис Calum Gram Калум Грам Vangos Grek Вангос Грек Bor Gullet Бор-Галлит Colin Hakelia Колин Хакелиа Todes Halvax Тодес Халвакс Capin Harinar Капин Харинар Nik Hepho Ник Хефо The High Priest Первосвященник Chirrut Îmwe Чиррут Имве Valwid Ined Валвид Инед Nower Jebel Новер Джебел Toshma Jefkin Тошма Джефкин Bozeden Jeems Бозден Джимс Laren Joma Ларен Джома Omisha Joyo Омиша Джойо Farsin Kappehl Фарсин Каппел Chaff Korus Чафф Корус Orson Callan Krennic Орсон Кренник Rodma Maddel Родма Маддел Baze Malbus Бэйз Мальбус Brace Marko Брэйс Марко Jav Mefran Джав Мефран Ruescott Melshi Рускотт Мелши Antoc Merrick Энток Меррик Rasett Milio Расетт Милио Farns Monsbee Фарнс Монсби Moroff Морофф Mon Mothma Мон Мотма Oolin Musters Улин Мастерс Nozzo Naytaan Ноззо Нэйтаан Toshdor Ni Тошдор Ни Has Obitt Хас Обитт Cycyed Ock Сайсид Ок Vlex Onopin Влекс Онопин Pitt Onoran Питт Оноран Kado Oquoné Кадо Окуони Tynnra Pamlo Тиннра Памло Paodok'Draba'Takat Sap'De'Rekti Nik'Linke'Ti' Ki'Vef'Nik'NeSevef'Li'Kek Паодок'Драба'Такат Silvanie Phest Силвани Фест Jek Tono Porkins Джек Тоно Поркинс Tam Posla Тэм Посла Dunstig Pterro Данстиг Птерро Milton Putna Милтон Путна Raddus Раддус Sotorus Ramda Соторус Рамда Barion Raner Бэрион Ранер Paril Ritta Парил Ритта Hurst Romodi Харст Ромоди Bodhi Rook Бодхи Рук Serchill Rostok Сёрчилл Росток Sa'Kalla Са'Калла Taidu Sefla Тайду Сефла Shollan Шоллан Huika Siliu Хайка Силу Pendra Siliu Пендра Силу Kullbee Sperado Каллби Сперадо Garn Stewer Гарн Стивер Ralo Surrel Рало Сюррел Namen Takamen Намен Тейкамен Leevan Tenza Ливан Тенза Nesta Term Неста Терм Ansin Thobel Ансин Тобел Walea Timker Уэлея Тимкер Tivik Тивик Heff Tobber Хефф Тоббер Stordan Tonc Стордан Тонк Gale Torg Гале Торг Angber Trel Ангбер Трел Gavra Ubrento Гавра Абренто Ames Uravan Амес Ураван Criden Valdas Крайден Валдас Jon Vander Джон Вандер Vaneé Вани Feyn Vann Фейн Ванн Vasp Vaspar Васп Васпар Tenzigo Weems Тензиго Вимс Gazdo Woolcob Газдо Вулкоб Attico Wred Аттико Вред Magva Yarro Магва Ярро Guch Ydroma Гуч Йдрома Anj Zavor Андж Завор Valen Rudor Вален Рудор Fulcrum Фалкрам Wolffe КК-3636 Styles Стайлс CC-10/994 «Grey» КК-10/994 Gregor КК-5676-39 Big Bongo Большой Бонго Arihnda Pryce Аринда Прайс Marida Sumar Марида Сумар Embo Эмбо «Chopper» «Чоппер» Depa Billaba Депа Биллаба Gall Trayvis Галл Трейвис Luminara Unduli Луминара Ундули Cumberlayne Aresko Камберлейн Ареско Ephraim Bridger Эфраим Бриджер Mira Bridger Мира Бриджер Myles Grint Майлс Гринт Kitwarr Китварр Yogar Lyste Йогар Лист Sheev Palpatine Шив Палпатин Rangthang Рангтанг Max Rebo Макс Рибо Dasha Sigweed Даша Сигвид Morad Sumar Морад Сумар Cikatro Vizago Цикатро Визаго Wullffwarro Вульфварро Yoffar Йоффар Ezra Bridger Эзра Бриджер Fifth Brother Пятый брат The Grand Inquisitor Гранд-инквизитор Kanan Jarrus Кэнан Джаррус Jho Джо Alexsandr Kallus Александр Каллус Alton Kastle Олтон Кастл Kassius Konstantine Кассиус Константин Garazeb Orrelios Гаразеб Оррелиос Jun Sato Джун Сато Seventh Sister Седьмая сестра Hera Syndulla Гера Синдулла Tsoklo Тсокло Maketh Tua Макет Туа Sabine Wren Сабин Врен Al Эл Skreek Скрик Synara San Синара Сан Pyre Пайр Kragan Gorr Креган Горр Jace Rucklin Джейс Раклин Garma Гарма Bitey Кусака Imanuel Doza Имануэль Доза Torra Doza Торра Доза Egdir Эгдир Hype Fazon Хайп Фэйзон Freya Fenris Фрея Фенрис Flix Фликс Lin Gaava Лин Гаава Mia Gabon Мия Гэбон Glem Глем Grevel Гревел Bolza Grool Болза Грул Griff Halloran Грифф Халлоран Jooks Джукс Bo Keevil Бо Кивил Namua Намуа Narb Нарб Nod Нод Opeepit Опипит Orka Орка Orthog Ортог Tamara Ryvora Тэмара Ривора Hugh Sion Хью Сион Jak Sivrak Як Сиврак Vic Вик Elrik Vonreg Элрик Фонрег Neeku Vozo Нику Возо Hamato Xiono Хамато Зионо Kazuda Xiono Казуда Зионо Yani Яни Jarek Yeager Джарек Йегер Z'Vk'Thkrkza Зи'Вк'Ткркза 1138 1138 Allium Аллиум Ello Asty Илло Эсти Gwellis Bagnoro Гвиллис Багноро Bala-Tik Бала-Тик Bastian Бастиан Thadlé Berenko Тадл Беренко Bobbajo Боббаджо Taslin Brance Тэслин Бранс Zygli Bruss Зигли Брасс Hobin Carsamba Хобин Карсамба Infrablue Zedbeddy Coggins Инфраблу Зедбедди Коггинс Cratinus Кратинус Cypress Купресс Erich S. Datoo Эрик С. Дату Bolivar Denai Боливар Денай Anophe Dengue Анофи Денге Thanlis Depallo Танлис Дипалло Drego Дрего Trinto Duaba Тринто Дуаба Gannis Ducain Ганнис Дукейн Lema Eelyak Лема Илуак Omalin Fisker Омалин Фискер Furillo Фурилло Nahani Gillen Нахени Гиллен Sudswater Dillifay Glon Мыльноводный Диллифей Глон Grummgar Граммгар Guich Гуич Durteel Haza Дуртил Хаза Athgar Heece Атгар Хис Hoogenz Хугенз Toursant Irving Турсант Ирвинг Vanver Irving Ванвер Ирвинг Sidon Ithano Сидон Итано Izby Изби J'Rrosch Джи'Ррош Taryish Juhden Таруиш Яхден Harter Kalonia Хартер Калония Kaplan Каплан Laparo Лапаро Tasu Leech Тасу Лич Niv Lek Нив Лек Volzang Li-Thrull Волзанг Ли-Трулл Mandetat Мандетат Cherff Maota Черфф Маота Davan Marak Дэван Марак Meta Мета Dopheld Mitaka Допхельд Митака Munduri Мундури Ilco Munica Илко Муника Gadde Neshurrion Гэдд Нешуррион Bazine Netal Базини Нетал Praster Ommlen Престер Оммлин Jessika Pava Джессика Пава Jashco Phurus Яшко Фурус Sarco Plank Сарко Планк Unkar Plutt Ункар Платт Grevoth Prana IX Гревоз Прана IX Dasha Promenti Даша Променти Prashee Праши Razoo Qin-Fee Разу Цинь-Фи Ubert Quaril Уберт Кварил Quiggold Куигголд R1 \(Resistance Pilot\) R1 (Пилот Сопротивления) Dosmit Ræh Досмит Рэ Taybin Ralorsa Тейбин Ралорса Galek Галек Leoz Леоз Vranki Вранки Yrica Quell Ирика Квелл Chass na Chadic Часс на Чадик Wyl Lark Уил Ларк Nath Tensent Нат Тенсент Kairos Кайрос Mee Deechi Ми Дичи Din Djarin Дин Джарин Carasynthia Dune Карасинтия Дюн Mandalore The Great Мандалор Великий Gusyin Tatam Гусьин Татам Kylo Ren Кайло Рен Junn Gobint Джанн Гобинт Sol Rivas Сол Ривас Maoi Madakor Маои Мадакор TC-14 TC-14 Antidar Williams Антидар Уильямс Tolomar Reez Толомар Риз Resdox Ресдокс Rodinon Родинон Roodown Рудаун Avga Rosene Авга Росин Min Sakul Мин Сакул Divis Scaldz Дивис Скальдз Korr Sella Корр Селла Crokind Shand Крокинг Шэнд Sache Skareet Саче Скарит Sonsigo Сонсиго U.O. Statura Ашос Статура Streehn Стрихн Oskus Stooratt Оскус Стуратт Pru Sweevant Пру Свивант Monn Tatth Монн Татт Teedo Тидо Mi'no Teest Май'но Тист Thanisson Таниссон Thromba Тромба Strono Tuggs Строно Таггс Wi'ba Tuyll Уи'ба Таулл Blass Tyran Бласс Тиран Nastia Unamo Настия Унамо Lanever Villecham Ланевер Виллечам Rosser Weno Россер Вено Venalo Wintz Венало Винтз Wollivan Уолливан Wright Райт Juhrah Yani Джурах Янай Yolo Ziff Йоло Зифф Tabala Zo Табала Зо Zuvio Зувио Ubrik Adelhard Убрик Адельхард Stass Allie Стасс Алли Wedge Antilles Ведж Антиллес Tobias Beckett Тобиас Бекетт Gardulla Besadii the Elder Гардулла Бесадии Старшая Shara Bey Шара Бэй Sio Bibble Сио Биббл Bossk Босск Boushh Боуш Brenna Бренна Adiana Caton Адиана Кейтон CC-1010 КК-1010 CC-3636 КК-3636 CC-5052 КК-5052 CC-8826 КК-8826 CT-7567 КС-7567 Cradossk Крадосск Figrin D'an Фигрин Д'ан Dengar Денгар Dio Дио Jan Dodonna Ян Додонна Saw Gerrera Со Геррера Gleb Глэб Gonky Гончи Grievous Гривус Nute Gunray Нут Ганрей Gideon Hask Гидеон Хаск Kendy Idele Кенди Идель Jamillia Джамиллия Qui-Gon Jinn Квай-Гон Джинн Leema Kai Лима Кай Plo Koon Пло Кун Thane Kyrell Тейн Кайрелл Lindsey Линдси Tallissan Lintra's father Отец Талли Линтры Seyn Marana Сейн Марана Darth Maul Дарт Мол Del Meeko Дел Мико Hondo Ohnaka Хондо Онака Savage Opress Саваж Опресс Breha Organa Бреха Органа Ralsius Paldora Ральзус Палдора Pateesa Патиса Firmus Piett Фирмус Пиетт Proxima Проксима Qi'ra Ки'ра Gallius Rax Галлиус Ракс Raythe Рэйс Rody Роди Sabé Сабе Aayla Secura Эйла Секура Shin Шин Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер Rae Sloane Рей Слоун «The Smuggler« Юный контрабандист Sosha Soruna Соша Соруна Staven Стейвен Shriv Suurgav Шрив Сургав Ahsoka Tano Асока Тано Lor San Tekka Лор Сан Текка Maximillian Veers Максимиллиан Вирс Asajj Ventress Асажж Вентресс Evaan Verlaine Эваан Верлейн Zeehay Versio Зихей Версио Garrick Versio Гаррик Версио Iden Versio Иден Версио Zay Versio Зей Версио Temmin Wexley Теммин Уэксли Jabba Desilijic Tiure Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре Snoke Сноук Han Solo Хан Соло Loatha Sommover Лоата Соммовер Kaljach Sonmi Калджак Сонми Lexo Sooger Лексо Сугер Spennie Спенни Stomeroni Starck Стомерони Старк Karlus Stee Карлус Сти Stella Стелла Grayla Stindy Грайла Стинди Defancio Storsilt Дефансио Сторсилт Hoth Stuff Хотская штучка Lusica Stynnix Лузика Стинникс Wayulia Tagge-Simoni Вайулия Тагге-Симони Sibos Tammis Сибос Таммис Cobel Tansirch Кобел Тансирч Wilhuff Tarkin Уилхафф Таркин Jober Tavson Джобер Тавсон Ted Тед Teene Тине Olvin Teeps Олвин Типс Vylla Tendeil Вулла Тендеил Terna-Gentu Терна-Генту Stepheden Thaldree Стефеден Талдри Thamm Тамм Thodibin Тодибин C'ai Threnalli К'аи Треналли Paige Tico Пейдж Тико Rose Tico Роуз Тико Bargwill Tomder Баргвил Томбер Goss Toowers Госс Туверс Jaycris Tubbs Джейкрис Таббс Snook Uccorfay Снук Уккоррфэй Darth Vader Дарт Вейдер Thomkins Watam Томкинс Ватам Wodibin Водибин Y5-X2 Y5-X2 Yoda Йода Arca Yroca Арка Ярока Oniho Zaya Онихо Зайа Gial Ackbar Джиал Акбар Alcida-Auka Алкида-Аука Alissyndrex delga Cantonica Provincion Алиссиндрекс делга Кантоника Провинсион Guila Angira Гайла Ангира Guswan Askreeth Гусван Аскриф Sommel Atandu Соммел Атанду Yasto Attsmun Ясто Аттсмун Auk-Waimanu Аук-Вайману Suday Bascus Садэй Баскус Korfé Bennux-Ai Корфе Беннакс-Аи Temiri Blagg Темири Блэгг Ronith Blario Ронит Бларио Derham Boyce Дерам Бойс Pemmin Brunce Пеммин Бранс Trypto Buball Трипто Баболл C-3PO C-3PO Moden Canady Моден Кенеди Nodin Chavdri Нодин Чавдри Chewbacca Чубакка Nossit Cicer Носсит Цицер Kaydel Ko Connix Кайдел Ко Конникс Corm-Kairuku Корм-Кайруку Larma D'Acy Ларма Ди'Эйси Finch Dallow Финч Дэллоу Poe Dameron По Дэмерон Vober Dand Вобер Данд Dhuz Дуз Dillon Диллон DJ ДиДжей Dodibin Додибин Wolfid Dorna Волфид Дорна Daxo Ecloss Даксо Эклосс Edmo Ectacle Эдмо Эктакл Caluan Ematt Калуан Иматт Glowen Faquidde Гловен Факуидди Finn Финн Sturg Ganna Страг Ганна Ansiv Garmuth Энсив Гармут Idrosen Gawat Идросен Гават Ubialla Gheal Абиалла Гил Goneril Гонерил Pamich Nerro Goode Памич Нерро Гуди Parallela Grammus Параллела Граммус Rhomby Grammus Ромби Граммус Grebe-Korora Гребе-Корора First Guard Первый страж Seventh Guard Седьмой страж Third Guard Третий страж Hal Хал Soburi Hannemtin Собури Ханнемтин Hesper-Inguza Хеспер-Ингуза Hhex Хекс Amilyn Holdo Эмилин Холдо Armitage Hux Армитаж Хакс Armitage Hux's mother Мать Армитажа Хакса Terrib Igmusk Терриб Игмаск Nix Jerd Никс Джерд Jhat Джат Jones Джонс Shuma Kalamo Шума Каламо Maz Kanata Маз Каната Edon Kappehl Эдон Каппел Obi-Wan Kenobi Оби-Ван Кеноби Salaka Kuchimba Салака Кучимба Sosear Latta Сосир Латта Anglang Lehet Энглэнг Лехет Poldin LeHuse Полдин ЛеХьюз Tallissan Lintra Таллиссан Линтра Slowen Lo Слоуэн Ло Jio Loster Джио Лостер Lovey Милочка Armo Malou Армо Малоу Master Codebreaker Мастер-взломщик Peera Maso Пира Масо Koo Millham Ку Милльхам Saile Minnau Сэйли Миннау Ubbla Mollbro Аббла Моллбро Geno Namit Гено Намит Cova Nell Кова Нелл Pinrado Noza Пинрадо Ноза Nien Nunb Ниен Нунб Brun Obatsun Брун Обатсан Tritt Opan Тритт Опан Bail Organa Бейл Органа Leia Organa Лея Органа Neepers Panpick Ниперс Панпик Letrun Pay Летрун Пэй Lank Paze Ланк Пэйз Edrison Peavey Эдрисон Пивей Phasma Фазма Phi Фи Derla Pidys Дерла Пидус Porg Stowaway Порг-безбилетник Clyss Power Клисс Пауэр Prime Jedi Первый джедай Bollie Prindel Болли Приндел Dynym Quid Дунум Куид R2-D2 R2-D2 Kylo Ren Кайло Рен Centada Ressad Центада Рессад Rey Рей Ro Ро Riva Rosetta Рива Росетта Nandan Roty Нандан Роти Arashell Sar Арашелл Сар Torreb Savato Торреб Савато Dobbu Scay Доббу Скэй Salty Sharp "Салти" Шарп Rumitar Shay Румитар Шэй Kedpin Shoklop Кедпин Шоклоп Darth Sidious Дарт Сидиус Darth Maul Дарт Мол Maul Дарт Мол Luke Skywalker Люк Скайуокер Lando Calrissian Лэндо Калриссиан Boba Fett Боба Фетт Lobot Лобот Almec Алмек Padmé Amidala Падме Амидала Cad Bane Кэд Бэйн C-3PO C-3PO CC-2224 "Cody" КК-2224 «Коди» Riyo Chuchi Райо Чучи Death Watch bomber Бомбист «Дозора смерти» Dooku Дуку Onaconda Farr Онаконда Фарр Jango Fett Джанго Фетт Obi-Wan Kenobi Оби-Ван Кеноби Satine Kryze Сатин Крайз Tal Merrik Тал Меррик Bail Organa Бейл Органа Zinn Paulness Зинн Полнесс Philo Фило R4-P17 R4-P17 Rex КС-7567 «Рекс» Kin Robb Кин Робб Dantum Roohd Дантум Руд Anakin Skywalker Энакин Скайуокер Jakker-Sun Джаккер-Сан Orn Free Taa Орн Фри Таа Unidentified Death Watch saboteur Неизвестный диверсант «Дозора смерти» Pre Vizsla Пре Визсла Tarre Vizsla Тарр Визсла Mace Windu Мейс Винду Jobal Naberrie Джобель Наберри Ruwee Naberrie Руви Наберри Ryoo Naberrie Рио Наберри Sola Naberrie Сола Наберри Andeddu Андедду Ferren Barr Феррен Барр Venthan Chassu Вентан Чассу Byno Doubton Бино Доубтон Hamma Elad Хамма Элад Donclode Onstruss Донклод Онстрасс Bakkar Баккар Xizor Ксизор Strono Tuggs's mother Мать Строно Таггса Derrown Дерроун Nossor Ri Носсор Рай Sugi Суги Dormé Дорме Oked Окед Hue Tico Хью Тико Thanya Tico Таня Тико Letta Turmond Летта Тармонд Weazel Уизел The Contessa Графиня Tristan Wren Тристан Врен Jackar Bowmani Джакар Боумани C-21 Highsinger C-21 Хайсингер Cassilyda Cryar Кэссилида Крайр Rinnrivin Di Риннривин Ди Moralo Eval Морало Ивал Xomit Grunseit Ксомит Грансейт Rako Hardeen Рако Хардин Jee Kra Джи Кра Ione Marcy Айона Марси Marlo Марло Tayshin Maxa Тэйшин Макса Nack Movers Нак Муверс Ecclessis Figg Экклессис Файгг Rabé Рабе Saché Саше Ainlee Teem Эйнли Тим Versé Версе Yané Йане Yarua Яруа Omera Омера Winta Винта Mellowyn Меллоуин Eli Vanto Илай Вэнто Fennec Shand Феннек Шэнд Локации Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Docking Bay 327 Ангар 327 Control Room 327 Контрольная рубка 327 Guavian Death Space Пространство гуавиан Ruusan system Система Руусан Chalcedon Халкидон The Wheel Колесо Ohma-D'un Ома-Д'ун Oseon Осеон Obroa-skai system Система Оброа-скай Obroa-skai Оброа-скай Kellux system Система Келлакс Cosmatanic Steppes gas giant Газовый гигант Косматанских степей Cosmatanic Steppes Косматанские степи Archaeo-Prime Архео-Прайм Maldrood Oversector Малдрудский сверхсектор Iskalon Искалон Mon Gazza Мон-Газза Abregado-rae Абрегадо-рей Gree Enclave Анклав гри Te Hasa Ти-Хаза Loovria Луврия Lost Clusters Затерянные скопления Megalox Beta Мегалокс Бета Megalox Мегалокс Burnin Konn Бурнин-Конн Borgo Prime Борго-Прайм Centrality Централия Bonadan Бонадан Canto Bight Casino Казино Канто-Байта Urdur Урдур Kala'uun Кала'уун Oba Diah Оба-Диа Monsua Nebula Туманность Монсуа Nilgaard sector Сектор Нилгаард Florrum system Система Флоррум Sertar sector Сектор Сертар Paecia Пейция University of Cadomai Университет Кадомая Cadomai Prime Кадомай-Прайм Guavian space asteroid field Астероидное поле в пространстве гуавиан Polis Massa Base База Полис-Масса Uquine Уквин Lasan system Система Ласан Vranki's Hotel and Casino Казино и отель Вранки Aces' Lounge Комната отдыха Асов Voxx Cluster Кластер Вокс Stalgasin hive spires Шпили Сталгасинового улья Stalgasin hive Сталгасиновый улей Nevarro sewer Канализация Cytocaves of Nora Цитопещеры Норы Karlinus Карлинус Coyerti Коерти Vizsla Keep 09 Точка Визслы 09 Nightbrother village Деревня Братьев ночи Hays Minor Малый Хэйс Celanon Целанон Thila Тила Atterra Bravo Аттерра-Браво Atterra system Система Аттерра Zolan Золан Panna Панна Terminus Терминус Kallea sector Сектор Каллея Minashee Минаши Manaan Манаан Imperial Communications Center Имперский центр связи Fest Фест Atrivis sector Сектор Атривис Altar of Mortis Алтарь Мортиса Daughter's grave Могила Дочери Mortis monastery Монастырь Мортиса Mortis monolith Монолит Мортиса Son's cathedral Храм Сына Well of the Dark Side Колодец Тёмной стороны Anaxes shipyards Верфи Анаксиса Anaxes assembly complex Сборочный комплекс Анаксиса Kuat sector Сектор Куат Kuat system Система Куат Kartovian Formation Картувианское образование Ash Moon 1 Пепельная луна-1 Deathshrine Святыня смерти Candovant Кандовант Coachelle Prime Коушель-Прайм Zardossa Stix Зардосса Стикс Mokivj Мокивдж Temple of Eedit Храм Эдит Vendaxa Вендакса Lava fields Лавовые поля Unidentified ice planet Неизвестная ледяная планета Malachor system Система Малакор Chorlian sector Сектор Чорлиан Jaguada Джагуада Rhelg Рельг Carlac Карлак Zanbar Занбар Kalevala Калевала Krownest Кроунест Teraab sector Сектор Терааб Jedi Temple Храм джедаев Parnassos Парнассос Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina Кантина Чалмуна Socorro Сокорро Seelos Силос Malachor superweapon Малакорское супероружие Florrum Флоррум Bith Клак'дор VII Narq Нарк Vargos 9 Варгос-9 Ashas Ree Temple of the Force Храм Силы на Ашес-Ри Parvinoth Парвинот Cademimu sector Сектор Кадемиму Cademimu sector/Canon Сектор Кадемиму Ajara Эджара Imperial remnant facility Объект Имперского осколка Twi'lek healing baths Тви'лекские лечебные ванны Nevarro cantina Неизвестная кантина Alzoc III Альзок III Exegol Экзегол Sith temple Морабандский храм ситхов Valley of the Dark Lords Долина Тёмных лордов Sith shrine Святыня ситхов Alsakan Альсакан Sith temple Храм ситхов Sith Temple Храм ситхов Celadon Sea Целадонское море The World That Was Старый мир Imperial payroll garrison Имперский налоговое хранилище Hallway 33M Зала 33М Nur Нур Lateron Латерон Iridium Mountains Иридиумные горы Fort Ypso Форт Япсо Jungle outpost Аванпост в джунглях Typhonic Nebula Туманность Тайфуник Aleen Minor Малый Алин Ajan Kloss Эджан-Клосс Daa Camp Лагерь корпорации Даа Circarpous system Система Циркарпус Heva Хива Heva Hidden Hand outpost Аванпост «Скрытой руки» на Хиве Howlan Хоулан Qhulosk Кулоск Sorgan Сорган Malachor Sith Temple Малакорский храм ситхов New Republic Academy Академия Новой Республики Celsor 3 Келсор-3 Chorin Хорин Arvina Арвина Ombakond sector Сектор Омбаконд Ombakond sector Сектор Омбаконд Forbidden Valley Запретная долина Lurch Canyon Каньон Лёрха Kijimi City Киджими-Сити Klosslands Клосснины Cliffs of Dead Empire Скалы Сгинувшей Империи Sinta Glacier Ледник Синта Sinta Glacier Colony Колония на леднике Синта Sadow escarpment Нагорье Садоу Endor Эндор (планета) Alprezar Альпрезар Fentakka Фентакка Gouuls Гоулс Hual Maka Хуал-Мака Korkar Коркар Sharls Шарлс Vix Викс Telerath Телерат Vaathkree Trade Corridor Вааткринский торговый коридор Nouane sector Сектор Ноун Triellus Trade Route Триеллусский торговый маршрут Numidian system Система Нумидиан Abrion Major Большой Абрион Gibad Гибад Tieos Тиеос Bay three-five Док 35 Senate Plaza Сенатская площадь Eleutherian Plaza Элютерийская площадь Barbican Road Барбиканская дорога Polis District Район Полис Old Hannatown Market Рынок старой Ханны Docking Platform E-22 Причальная платформа E-22 Hanna City opera house Оперный театр Ханны Landing Platform OB-99 Посадочная платформа OB-99 New Academy Новая Академия Old Gather-House Старый Дом собраний Skygarden Небесный сад Sanbra sector Сектор Санбра Makem Te Макем-Те Nar Haaska Нар-Хааска Klatooine Клатуин Keldooine Келдуин Ootmian Pabol Утмиан Пабол Bright Jewel Cluster Скопление Сверкающий бриллиант Orelon Орелон Rampa II Рампа II Rampa Rapids Стремнина Рампы Cloak of the Sith Мантия ситха Death Wind Corridor Коридор ветра смерти Roon Рун Cronese Mandate Кронский мандат Parcelus Minor Малый Парцеллус Spice Triangle Спайсовый треугольник Tingel Arm Рукав Тингел Iktotchon Иктотчон Narvath sector Сектор Нарват Iktotch system Система Иктотч Nevarro Неварро Trailing Sectors Хвостовые сектора New Territories Новые территории The Interior Интерьер The Slice Ломоть Eshan Эшан Byblos Библос Devaron system Система Деварон Exodeen system Система Эксодин Exodeen Эксодин Foless Фолесс Ghorman Горман Giju Гиджу Kelada Келада Loronar Лоронар Phu Фью Quellor Квеллор Teyr Тейр Abregado system Система Абрегадо Abregado-Rae Абрегадо-Рей Andara Андара Balosar Балосар Bellassa Белласса Botor Ботор Columus Колумус Daupherm Доферм Dentaal Дентаал Duro sector Сектор Дуро Humbarine Хамбарин Kitel Phard Атризия Atrisia Атризия Rendili Рендили Tinnel Тиннел IV Byss Бисс Constancia Констанция Kalist VI Калист VI Khomm Хомм Kinyen Киньен Nkllon Нкллон Noe'ha'on Нои'ха'он Qat Chrystac Кват-Кристак Rhommamool Роммамул Ailon Айлон Atzerri Атцерри Dargulli Даргулли Denon system Система Денон Denon Денон Harrin Харрин Iseno Исено Kiffex Киффекс Kiffu Киффу Kooriva Курива Spirana Спирана Thyferra Тайферра Ansion Ансион Bomis Koori Бомис-Кури Cyphar Сайфар Eiattu Эиатту Enarc Энарк Haruun Kal Харуун-Кэл Jiroch Джайрок Kaal Каал Kriselist Криселист Lorta Лорта Mugaar Магаар Riflor Рифлор Senex-Juvex Сенекс-Джувекс Belsavis Белсавис Dolla Долла Senex sector Сектор Сенекс Karfeddion Карфеддион Ogem Оджем Chalcedon Халкидон Alzoc Альзок III Arbra Арбра Clak'dor Клак'дор VII Cotellier Котельер Darkknell Даркнелл Elrood Элруд Farstine Фарстин Greater Javin Регион Большой Джавин Gerrenthum system Система Геррентум Gerrenthum Геррентум Lutrillia Лутриллия Indupar Индупар Kabal Кабал Karazak Каразак Kirdo III Кирдо III Koda Station Станция «Кода» Maryx Minor Малый Марикс Omwat Омват Queyta Квейта Reuss Реусс Rugosa Ругоса Ryoone Риун Sanrafsix Санрафсикс Seswenna sector Сектор Сесвенна Sevarcos Севаркос Shadda-Bi-Boran Шадда-Би-Боран Sharlissia Шарлиссия Skynara Скинара Sluis Van Слуис-Ван Spice Terminus Спайс Терминус Suarbi Суарби Svivren Свиврен Trigalis Тригалис Triton Тритон Vergesso Вергессо Vohai Вохай Zhar Жар Csilla Ксилла Rakata Prime Раката-Прайм Ashas Ree Ашес-Ри Rarlech system Система Рарлик Arvala-7 Арвала-7 COMPNOR arcology Комплекс КОМПОНП Kuiil's moisture farm Ферма Куиила Nikto mercenary compound База наёмников-никто Kuiil's moisture farm Ферма Куиила Nikto mercenary compound База наёмников-никто Citadel of Rur Цитадель Рура Level 5127 Уровень 5127 ISB Central Office Центральный офис ИББ Red Mist Красный Туман Second Moon of Thrinittik Второй спутник Триниттика University Quarter Университетский квартал Unox Унокс ''Colossus'' command bridge Командный мостик «Колосса» ''Colossus'' hyperdrive chamber Машинное отделение «Колосса» Bracca system Система Бракка Fortress Inquisitorius Крепость Инквизитория Bogano Богано Ordo Eris Ордо-Эрис Zeffo system Система Зеффо Sanctuary Pipeline Заповедная магистраль Jedi Temple Храм джедаев Crystal Cave Кристальные пещеры Teraab sector Сектор Терааб Iakar Иакар Corvax Fen Трясина Корвакс Shantipole Шантипойл Shantipole landing field Посадочное поле Шантипойла Tammuz-an Таммуз-ан Hangar 12 Ангар 12 Sith worlds Миры ситхов Sith Citadel Цитадель ситхов Sith Citadel throne room Тронный зал Цитадели ситхов Throne of the Sith Трон ситхов Black hole Чёрная дыра Wellspring of Life Источник жизни Valley of Extinction Долина вымирания Supernova Сверхновая звезда Lah'mu system Система Ла'му Uscru District Округ Ускру Vos Gesal Hotel Отель Вос-Гесал Vos Gesal Street Улица Вос-Гесал Starship Graveyard Кладбище звёздных кораблей Skywalker home Дом Скайуокеров Polis Massa Полис-Масса Cymoon 1 Саймун-1 Palpatine's meditation chamber Кабинет медитации Палпатина Bar'leth Бар'лет University of Bar'leth Университет Бар'лета Carnelion IV Карнелион IV Bardotta Бардотта Neimoidia Неймодия Albarrio system Система Альбаррио Azure system Лазурная система Azure system Лазурная система Anaxes Анаксис Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center Республиканская центральная тюрьма Dorin Дорин Iktotch Иктотч Kafrene system Система Кафрены Thisspias Тисспиас Imroosia Имрусия Champala Чампала Bright Jewel Сверкающий бриллиант Cerea Церея Chalacta Чалакта Dustig sector Сектор Дастиг Malastare system Система Маластар Rishi system Система Риши Ringo Vinda Ринго-Винда Carida system Система Карида Coronet Spaceport Космопорт Коронета Royal Imperial Academy Высшая имперская академия Imperial Facility 729-D Имперский объект 729-D Montross system Система Монтросс Arkanis system Система Арканис Archeon Nebula Туманность Арчеон Imperial Complex \(Lothal\) Лотальский имперский комплекс Sullust Sector Spacefarers Academy Академия космопроходцев сектора Салласт Raithal Райтал Aeten II Эйтен II Grand Regent Гранд-регент Grand Regent honeymoon suite Номер в медовом оформлении Central Booking Центральное управление Ahakista Ахакиста Corellian Engineering Corporation headquarters Штаб-квартира Корелианской машиностроительной корпорации Corellian Trade Spine Кореллианский торговый путь Ralltiir Раллтиир The Lodge Лодж Raxus system Система Раксус Tion Hegemony Тионская гегемония Rishi Maze Лабиринт Риши Fylar Forest Филарский лес Ontotho City Онтото-Сити Lanz Carpo Ланз-Карпо Sergia Сергия Rebel refueling station Дозаправочная станция Альянса Underworld portal Шахта к нижним уровням Fellio Asteroid Belt Пояс астероидов Феллио Level 1313 Уровень 1313 Yuw Юв Dark Quarter Тёмный квартал Fikari Фикари Ahch-To system Система Ак-То Scarif system Система Скариф Hanna City Ханна-Сити Felucia system Система Фелуция Saleucami Салукемай Perlemian Trade Route Перлемианский торговый маршрут Thanium sector Сектор Таниум Nameel Намиль Ontotho Онтото Fylar region Регион Филар Temple on Ontotho Храм на Онтото Ontotho Spaceport Космопорт Онтото Bunka system Система Бунка Ephemera Эфимера Ikkrukk Иккрукк Akiva Акива Myrra Мирра Rattatak Раттатак Quellor sector Сектор Квеллор Cato Neimoidia system Система Кейто-Неймодия Tyrius system Система Тириус Aldera Альдера Moraband Морабанд Glee Anselm Гли-Ансельм Trilon sector Сектор Трилон Coronet City Коронет Den of the White Worms Логово Белых червей The Sinkhole Выгребная яма Chaleydonia Чалейдония Corellian Run Кореллианский путь Dandoran Дандоран Kerkoidia Керкойдия Nabat Набат Tion Cluster Скопление Тион Detention Level Тюремный уровень Cell 2187 Камера 2187 Trohlu Трохлу Durkteel Дарктил Durkteel system Система Дарктил Thieves' Quarter Воровской квартал Pasaana Пасаана Mimban Мимбан Detention Block AA-23 Тюремный блок AA-23 Circarpous sector Сектор Циркарпус Camp Forward Передовой лагерь Sloo sector Сектор Слу Corubalni Pass Перевал Корубални Black Spire Чёрный шпиль Black Spire Station Станция «Чёрный шпиль» Communications tower Башня связи Dok-Ondar's Den of Antiquities Антикварная лавка Док-Ондара Droid Depot Склад дроидов Merchant Row Торговый ряд Oga's Cantina Кантина Оги Ronto Roasters Жаровня Ронто Spaceport Космопорт Батуу Savi's Workshop Мастерская Сави I'vorcia Prime Ай'ворсия-Прайм I'vorcia Prime Preserve Заповедник Ай'ворсии-Прайм Lotho Minor Малый Лото Batuu system Система Батуу Black Spire Outpost Аванпост «Чёрный шпиль» Ghost Nebula Призрачная туманность Umbara system Система Умбара Imperial Refinery Имперский перерабатывающий завод River of Origin Река происхождения Shadowlands Теневые земли Colossus loading docks Заправочный док Колосса Tehar Техар Twon Ketee Туон-Кети Coruscant Prime Корусант-Прайм Kaller system Система Кэллер Kaller Кэллер Plateau City Плато-Сити Cassandran Worlds Кассандрианские миры Relgim Run Релгимский путь Balmorra system Система Балморра Balmorra Балморра Byblos Библос Duluur sector Сектор Дулуур Herglic Alley Аллея хергликов Zarra Зарра Tarko-se Тарко-се Aargau Ааргау Brentaal IV Брентаал IV Cardota Кардота Metellos Метеллос Empress Teta Императрица Тета Esstran sector Сектор Эсстран Thule Тул Thanoth Танот Solculvis Солкулвис Quarzite Кварцит Grand Republic Medical Facility Главное медицинское учреждение Республики Tipoca City Тайпока-Сити River moon of Al'doleem Речная луна Ал'долима Mount Passvaal Гора Пассвааль Al'doleem Jedi monastery Монастырь джедаев The Works Заводской район Inquisitorius Headquarters Штаб Инквизитория Calamari sector Сектор Каламари Mon Calamari system Система Мон-Каламари Bracca Бракка Dim-U monastery Монастырь Дим-У Savareen Саварин Pnakotic Coast Побережье Пнакотик Shu-Torun Шу-Торун Hubin Хубин Temple of Central Isopter Храм Центральной Изоптеры Cargo Pad 119-Gamma Грузовая площадка 199-Гамма Accresker Jail Тюрьма «Аккрескер» Milvayne Милвейн Milvayne City Милвейн-Сити Tiferep Major Большой Тифирип Yoda's Hut Хижина Йоды Royal Palace of Alderaan Королевский дворец Альдераана Bright Jewel system Система Сверкающий бриллиант Bright Jewel sector Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант Tower of First Knowledge Башня первого знания Tower of Reconciliation Башня совета примирения Coruscant underworld Нижние уровни Корусанта Ruusan Руусан Arrth-Eno Prison Complex Тюремный комплекс Аррт-Эно Mirial Мириал Jedi Temple training ground Тренировочная площадка Храма джедаев Reassignment Council Tower Башня совета назначения Temple Spire Храмовый шпиль Padmé's Apartment Апартаменты Падме Амидалы Mid Rim Среднее Кольцо Expansion Region Регион Экспансии Inner Rim Внутреннее Кольцо Colonies Колонии Deep Core Ядро Old Jho's Pit Stop Пит-стоп старого Джо Lothal resistance camp Лагерь Лотальского сопротивления Alderaanian graveyard Альдераанское кладбище Western Dune Sea Западное Дюнное море Great Mesra Plateau Большое плато Месра Corporations Road Дорога корпораций Customs House Таможня Dune Street Улица дюн Inner Curved Street Внутренняя изогнутая улица Methane Fix Cantina Кантина «Фиксация метана» Outer Curved Street Внешняя изогнутая улица Spacers Row Улица космолётчиков Tosche Station Станция Тоша Quelli sector Сектор Квелли Dathomir system Система Датомир Nightsister lair Крепость Сестёр ночи Geonosis catacombs Катакомбы Джеонозиса Great Chott salt flat Соляная равнина Великого Чотта Bestine IV Бестин IV Carida Карида Carida Academy Каридская академия Cassidode VI Кассидод VI Cato Neimoidia Кейто-Неймодия Cholganna Чолганна Commenor Комменор Atrisia Атризия Corulag Корулаг CoCo Town КоКо-Таун Dex's Diner Закусочная Декса Galaxies Opera House Галактический оперный театр Imperial Palace Императорский дворец Monument Plaza Площадь Монументов Uscru Entertainment District Развлекательный округ Ускру Outlander Club Клуб «Чужеземец» Kuat Куат New Plympto Нью-Плимпто Tepasi Тепаси Tinnel IV Тиннел IV Espinar Эспинар Fort Anaxes Форт Анаксис Fresia Фрезия Gorse Горс Grange Грейндж Ingo Инго Ithor Итор Lothal's sun Солнце Лотала Blowback Town Блаубэк Таун Godoan Годоанцы Farstey Фарсти Picutorion Пикуторион Zygerria Зайгеррия Shukut Шукут NaJedha НаДжеда Great Grass Plains Великие травяные равнины Gungan sacred place Священное место гунганов Lake Paonga Озеро Паонга Otoh Gunga Ото-Гунга Nar Kanji Нар-Канджи Ojom Оджом Anoat system Система Аноат Hoth asteroid belt Астероидное поле Хота Arkanis Academy Академия Арканиса Anchorhead Анкорхед Ben's Mesa Плато Бена Great Pit of Carkoon Большая яма Каркуна Kaliida Nebula Туманность Калиида Mos Espa Мос-Эспа Mos Espa Grand Arena Великая арена Мос-Эспа Watto's shop Магазин Уотто Cave of Evil Пещера зла Bright Tree Village Деревня Светлого древа Eriadu Эриаду Lola Sayu Лола-Саю Citadel Цитадель Maridun Маридун Sith cave Пещера ситхов Dantooine Дантуин Dantooine base Дантуинская база Scipio Сципио Utapau system Система Утапау Vanqor Ванкор Ylesia Илезия Taanab Таанаб Taul Таул Teth Тет Virujansi Вируянси Vodran Водран Yar Togna Яр-Тогна Montross Монтросс Agamar Агамар Lessu Лессу Rings of Geonosis Кольца Джеонозиса Lasan Ласан Malachor Малакор Sluis sector Сектор Слуис Atollon system Система Атоллон Atollon Coral Mesa Коралловое плато Атоллона Bendu's valley Долина Бенду Alderaan system Система Альдераан Shili Шили Lars moisture farm Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов Felucia Фелуция Dactillion Дактиллион Atollon Атоллон Chopper Base База «Чоппер» Concord Dawn system Система Конкорд-Доун Concord Dawn Конкорд-Доун Third moon of Concord Dawn Третья луна Конкорд-Доуна Protectors Camp Лагерь защитников Mygeeto Майгито Savareen sector Сектор Саварин Christoph system Система Кристоф Ilum system Система Илум Ilum Илум Emperor's office Кабинет Императора Galactic Senate Chamber Палата Галактического Сената Dagobah system Система Дагоба Dagobah Дагоба Dragonsnake Bog Болото драконозмея Council Towers Башни Совета High Council Tower Башня высшего совета Jedi Council Chamber Зал Совета джедаев Jundland Wastes Юндлендская пустошь Ben Kenobi's home Дом Бена Кеноби Meridian trench Меридианная траншея Akkadese Maelstrom Аккадизская заверть Maw Cluster Скопление Мау Docking Bay 94 Док 94 Emperor's Tower Императорская башня Emperor's Throne Room Тронный зал Императора («Звезда Смерти II») Thand sector Сектор Танд Kafrene asteroid belt Астероидный пояс Кафрены Ring of Kafrene Кольцо Кафрены Section nine Сектор девять Bryx sector Сектор Брикс Wobani system Система Вобани Wobani Вобани Imperial Detention Center & Labor Camp LEG-817 Имперский центр заключения и трудовой лагерь LEG-817 Cell Block 4227 Камера 4227 Freestanding subsectors Автономные субсектора Terrabe sector Сектор Тераби Jedha system Система Джеда Catacombs of Cadera Катакомбы Кадеры Jedha City Джеда-Сити Dome of Deliverance Купол избавления Holy Quarter Священный квартал Path of Judgments Путь суждения Temple of the Kyber Храм Уиллов Tythoni Square Площадь Тайтони Jedha's kyber mines Кайбер шахты Джеды Scarif vault Хранилище Скарифа Slave Quarters Row Жилые кварталы рабов Centax 3 Центакс-3 Middian system Система Миддиан Bakura Бакура Silood Силуд Dac City Дак-Сити Anoat Аноат Resistance Camp Лагерь Сопротивления Moon of Avedot Луна Аведота Base 354-23X База 354-23X Tah'Nuhna Та'Нуна Level 1671 Уровень 1671 Level 3125 Уровень 3125 Level 3215 Уровень 3215 Level 3321 Уровень 3321 Level 3921 Уровень 3921 Tyrena Тирена Humbarine Хамбарин Wasskah Васскаш Halcyon Халкион Arkania Аркания Ghorman Горман Kegan system Система Кеган Kegan system Система Кеган Fortress of Grakkus the Hutt Крепость хатта Граккуса Metellos Trade Route Метеллосский торговый маршрут Falleen Фоллин Mother Jungle Мать джунглей Pixelito Пикселито Mol'leaj system Система Мол'лиж Trammis III Траммис III Ordo Ордо Akuria Акурия Mustafarian mining complex Мустафарский горноперерабатывающий комплекс Polis Massa system Система Полис-Масса Caretaker village Деревня хранительниц Gand Ганд Landing pad nine Посадочная площадка 9 Pad Eight Площадка 8 Pad Five Площадка 5 Pad Fourteen Площадка 14 Pad Ten Площадка 10 Pad Twelve Площадка 12 Pad Two Площадка 2 Gahenn plains Равнины Гахенн Fortress Vader Замок Вейдера Bheriz sector Сектор Бхериз Eadu system Система Иду Eadu Иду Eadu Energy Conversion Laboratory Лаборатория преобразования энергии на Иду Eadu Flight Station Лётная станция Иду Raioballo sector Сектор Райобалло Lah'mu Ла'му Erso homestead Ферма Эрсо Lothal Jedi Temple Лотальский храм джедаев World between worlds Междумирье Atravis sector Сектор Атравис Jhothal Джотал Boz Pity Боз-Пити Politics Политика Arkanis Арканис Mustafar system Система Мустафар Azure sector Лазурный сектор Imperial Academy of Mandalore Имперская академия Мандалора Nal Hutta Нал-Хатта Anthan Prime Антан-Прайм Ord Mantell Орд-Мантелл Onderon Ондерон Corellia system Система Кореллия Corellian sector Кореллианский сектор Alderaan sector Сектор Альдераан Devaron Деварон Lothal sector Сектор Лотал Lothal system Система Лотал Capital City Лотал-Сити Academy for Young Imperials Академия для молодых имперцев Bridger household Дом Бриджеров Capital City spaceport Космопорт столицы Лотала Lando Calrissian's farm Ферма Калриссиана Spice mine K76 Спайсовая шахта K76 Lothal re-settlement camp 43 Лотальский переселенческий лагерь 43 Ryder's camp Лагерь Азади Tangletown Танглтаун Western Zone Западная зона Garel system Система Гарел Garel Гарел Garel City Гарел-Сити Garel City Spaceport Космопорт Гарел-Сити LothalNet comm tower E-272 Башня связи ЛоталНет E-272 Jedi Archives Архив джедаев Nuiri sector Сектор Нуири Stygeon system Система Стигеон Stygeon Prime Стигеон-Прайм Spire Шпиль Rishi Риши Nar Shaddaa Нар-Шаддаа Batuu Батуу Castilon system Система Кастилон Castilon Кастилон Republic City Республиканский город Senate Square Сенатская площадь New Republic senatorial complex Сенаторский комплекс Новой Республики Goazon Badlands Гоазонские пустоши Sinking Fields Зыбучие равнины Kelvin Ravine Кельвиново ущелье Tuanul Туанул Kelvin Ridge Хребет Кельвина Niima Outpost Аванпост Ниима Bay Three Площадка три Concession Stand Торговая лавка Sacred Villages Священные поселения Takodana's sun Солнце Такоданы Nantoon Нантун Endor Эндор Ponemah Terminal Понемах-Терминал Trillia Триллиа Hangar 718 Ангар 718 Unidentified star Неизвестная звезда Ahch-To hidden lake Скрытое озеро Altano Trade Route Алтанский торговый путь Bayora Байора Abednedo Абеднедо Fondor Фондор Fondor Shipyards Верфи Фондора Chandrila Чандрила Corellia Кореллия Duro Дуро Hosnian system Система Хосниан Hosnian Prime Хосниан-Прайм Extragalactic Внегалактика Kamino system Система Камино Kamino Камино Hartaga system Система Хартага Kiara's Comet Cluster Кометное скопление Киара Jakku system Система Джакку Carbon Ridge Угольный Кряж Imperial research base Имперская исследовательская база Starship Graveyard Кладбище звёздных кораблей Jakku's sun Солнце Джакку Jinata system Система Джината Athulla Атулла Pillio Пиллио Emperor's Observatory Обсерватория Vardos Вардос Future Imperial Leaders Military Preparatory School Военная школа подготовки будущих имперских лидеров Kestro Кестро Archive Courtyard Архивный дворик Archive Архив AA Targeting Array Здание противовоздушной обороны Kestro Defense Center Оборонительный центр Кестро Landing Bay 2 Причальная площадка 2 Kalee Кали Kiros Кирос Chommell sector Сектор Чоммель Naboo system Система Набу Naboo Набу Lake Country Озёрный край Varykino Варыкино Solleu River Река Соллеу Theed Тид Theed Royal Palace Королевский дворец Тида Theed Hangar Ангар Тида Theed power generator Генератор энергии Тида Throne room Тронный зал Iridonia Иридония Jedha Джеда Malastare Маластар Mytaranor sector Сектор Митаранор Kashyyyk system Система Кашиик Kashyyyk Кашиик Wawaatt Archipelago Архипелаг Ваваатт Kachirho Качиро Trandosha Трандоша Numidian Prime Нумидиан-Прайм Vandor Вандор Western Reaches Западные Рубежи Tashtor sector Сектор Таштор Takodana Такодана Maz Kanata's castle Замок Маз Канаты Nymeve Lake Озеро Наймив Mykapo Майкапо Abrion sector Сектор Абрион Scarif Скариф Imperial security complex Имперский оборонный комплекс Citadel Tower Башня Цитадели Chinook Station Станция Шинук Overseer's Tower Башня Смотрителя Life Zone Зона жизни Administrator's Palace Дворец администратора Ugnorgrad Угноград Hoth system Система Хот Hoth Хот Echo Base База «Эхо» Perimeter Outpost Delta Аванпост Дельта Arkanis sector Сектор Арканис Geonosis system Система Джеонозис Geonosis Джеонозис Petranaki arena Арена Петранаки Trippa hive Улей Триппа Trippa hive droid factory Фабрика дроидов улья Триппа Tatoo system Система Тату Chenini Ченини Ghomrassen Гомрассен Guermessa Гермесса Tatoo I Тату I Tatoo II Тату II Tatooine Татуин Beggar's Canyon Каньон Нищего Dune Sea Дюнное море Northern Dune Sea Северное дюнное море Jabba's Palace Дворец Джаббы Mos Eisley Мос-Эйсли "Community" junk yard "Общественная" свалка Chalmun's Cantina Кантина Чалмуна Ubrikkian Trade Tower Убриккианская торговая башня Christophsis Кристофсис Dathomir Датомир Galaan system Система Галаан Gaulus sector Сектор Гаулус Ryloth system Система Рилот Ryloth Рилот Gordian Reach Гордианский предел Yavin system Система Явин Yavin Явин Yavin 4 Явин-4 Wetyin Ветийн Massassi Site Леса массасси Great Temple Великий храм Hutt Space Пространство хаттов Kintan Кинтан Jomark Джомарк Kessel sector Сектор Кессель Kessel system Система Кессель Kessel Кессель Spice mines of Kessel Спайсовые рудники Кесселя Lothal Лотал Moddell sector Сектор Модделл Endor system Система Эндор Endor \(planet\) Эндор Forest Moon of Endor Эндор Death Star's shield generator Эндорский генератор щита Platform 4 Платформа 4 Research Station 9 Исследовательская станция 9 Mon Cala Мон-Кала Mustafar Мустафар Rodia Родия Serenno Серенно Sullust sector Сектор Салласт Sullust system Система Салласт Sullust Салласт Abandoned weapons depot Заброшенная имперская фабрика Toola Тула Utapau Утапау Vorpal Nebula Стрижающая туманность Skystrike Academy Академия «Небесный удар» Sunspot Prison Тюрьма «Солнечное пятно» Umbara Умбара 7G sector Сектор 7G Starkiller Base system Система базы «Старкиллер» Commander Center Командный центр Command Center Командный центр Precinct 47 Участок 47 Wild Space Дикое Пространство Core Worlds Центральные Миры Corusca sector Сектор Коруса Coruscant subsector Субсектор Корусант Coruscant system Система Корусант Coruscant Корусант Galactic City Галактический город Federal District Федеральный округ Imperial Plaza Сенатская площадь Senate Building Здание Сената Jedi Temple Храм джедаев Senate Office Building Здание офиса Сената Outer Rim Territories Территории Внешнего Кольца Mandalore sector Сектор Мандалор Mandalore system Система Мандалор Concordia Конкордия Concordian mines Конкордианские рудники Death Watch hideout Убежище «Дозора смерти» Mandalore Мандалор Sundari Сандари Peace Park Парк мира Memorial shrine Мемориальная усыпальница Sundari Royal Palace Королевский дворец Сандари Rogue Antar system Система-бродяга Антар Black Stall Station Чёрная тюремная станция Bespin Беспин Cloud City Облачный город Anoat sector Сектор Аноат Bespin system Система Беспин The galaxy Галактика Alderaan Альдераан Chyron Belt Пояс Хайрона Jakku Джакку Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple Храм джедаев Люка Скайуокера Oetchi system Система Оетчи Corporate Sector Корпоративный сектор Cantonica system Система Кантоника Cantonica Кантоника Canto Bight Канто-Байт Café Raduli Кафе «Радули» Canto Bight police headquarters Главное полицейское управление Канто-Байта Canto Casino Канто-казино Canto Bight racetrack Ипподром Канто-Байта Old Town Старый город Sea of Cantonica Кантоникское море Crait system Система Крэйт Crait Крэйт Crait outpost Аванпост Крэйт Crait \(star\) Крэйт (звезда) Ileenium system Система Илиниум D'Qar Ди'Куар Resistance base База Сопротивления Otomok system Система Отомок Rothana Ротана Unknown Regions Неизведанные Регионы Ahch-To Ак-То Temple island Храмовый остров Cove of the Visitors Бухта визитёров First Jedi Temple Первый храм джедаев Jedi village Деревня джедаев Luke's hut Хижина Люка Mirror cave Зеркальная пещера Saddle Гнездо Tree library Дерево-библиотека Starkiller Base База «Старкиллер» Chrelythiumn system Система Чрелитиумн Orbital Foundry 7 Орбитальный литейный цех 7 Gentes Джентес Hudalla system Система Худалла Hudalla Худалла Takodana system Система Такодана Chad Чад Sanbra sector Сектор Санбра Savareen system Система Саварин Takodana Castle Замок Такоданы Theron Терон Toydaria Тойдария Coruscant Lodge of Solokin Sakellar Корусантские апартаменты Солокина Сакеллара Corusca Circus Площадь «Коруса» Processional Way Процессионный путь Room of a Thousand Fountains Зал тысячи фонтанов Skako Minor Малый Скако Albarrio sector Сектор Альбаррио Ossus Оссус Great Library \(Ossus\) Великая библиотека (Оссус) Subterrel sector Сектор Сабтеррел Sump Самп Suolriep sector Сектор Сулориеп Ziost Зиост Xagobah Загоба Ploo II Плу II Ploo IV Плу IV Tarabba sector Сектор Тарабба Colla IV Колла IV Kef Bir Кеф-Бир Empress Teta system Система Императрицы Теты Imperial Navy Exclusion Zone Ограниченная зона Имперского флота Bromlarch Бромларч Codian Moon Кодианская луна Организации, профессии и титулы Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Noble Court Суд Благородных Alazmec of Winsit Алазмеки Винсита Prince Принц First Order Jet trooper Штурмовик Первого ордена с прыжковым ранцем Kijimi garrison Гарнизон Киджими Overseer Инспектор Sith Eternal army Армия Вечных ситхов Sith Eternal fleet Флот Вечных ситхов Fleet technician Флотский техник Sith Eternal officer Офицер Вечных ситхов Xenolinguist Ксенолингвист Taskmaster Надсмотрщик Archduke Эрцгерцог House Valorum Дом Валорум Team Vranki Команда Вранки Din Djarin's clan Клан Дина Джарина Incinerator Stormtrooper Штурмовик-сжигатель Kuat-Entralla Drive Yards Компания «Верфи Куата-Энтраллы» Duro Interstellar Freight and Shipping Межзвёздные грузоперевозки Дуро Imperial Court Императорский двор Allied fleet Флот союзников Сопротивления Slayn & Korpil Слайн и Корпил Subpro Corporation Корпорация Сабпро Astronomer Астроном ArMek АрМек Bertriak Бертриак Borstel Galactic Defense Галактическая оборона Борстела Chempat Чемпат Dymek Даймек Chief engineer Главный инженер Fabritech Фабритех FreiTek Incorporated Корпорация Фрайтек Reaper Squadron Эскадрилья «Жнец» Gallofree Yards, Inc. Верфи Галлофри Guidenhauser Гильденхозер Gyrhil Гирайл Irilliad Ириллиад Jedi Council Совет джедаев Council of First Knowledge Совет первого знания Caretaker of First Knowledge Смотритель первого знания Council of Reconciliation Совет примирения Republic Diplomatic Corps Дипломатический корпус Республики Council of Reassignment Совет назначения Jedi Service Corps Корпус обслуживания джедаев Klyd-Marro Клид-Марро Krupx Крупкс Microaxial Микроаксиал Rapier Squadron Эскадрилья «Рапира» Rarified Air Cavalry Эскадрилья воздушной разведки Sirplex Сирплекс Taim & Bak Тэйм и Бэк TriNebulon News Три-Небулон Ньюс Vice Chair Вице-канцлер Holonews Голоновости House Bonteri Дом Бонтери Sector Security Служба секторальной безопасности Dark side adept Адепты Тёмной стороны Spice dealer Торговец спайсом Bureau of Ships and Services Бюро кораблей и услуг Separatist Senate Конгресс сепаратистов First Order technician Техник Первого ордена Security Operations Обеспечение безопасности Supervisor Руководитель работ Communications Отдел по связям Rebel Alliance spy network Шпионская сеть Альянса повстанцев Technology Отдел по технологиям Rebel Alliance Intelligence Service Разведывательная служба Альянса повстанцев Jedi Crusader Джедаи-крестоносцы Jedi pilgrims Джедаи-странники Clone Sergeant Клон-сержант Clone trooper flight crew Клон-техник Medical officer clone Клон-медик Gold Squadron Золотая эскадрилья Techno Union Техносоюз Republic Intelligence Республиканская разведка Vanto family shipping company Транспортная компания семьи Вэнто Vanto family Семья Вэнто Chiss Defense Fleet Оборонительный флот чиссов Ninety-Sixth Task Force 96-е оперативное соединение Imperial Recruitment Officer Имперский офицер рекрутирования Republic Survey Corps Республиканская разведывательная служба Imperial Survey Corps Имперская разведывательная служба Ruling Council Правящий совет Imperial hunter Охотник на имперцев Kuat-Entralla Engineering Машиностроение Куата-Энтраллы Droid Gotra Готра дроидов Clan Rook Клан Рук Clan Eldar Клан Элдар Republic Office of Criminal Investigations Республиканское бюро криминальных расследований Sector Ranger Секторальные рейнджеры Fleet Admiral Адмирал флота Undead Trooper Зомби-штурмовик First Order Raider Налётчики Первого ордена Palpatine family Семья Палпатинов Imperial Army soldier Солдат Имперской армии Pyke sentinel Страж пайков Hylobon Enforcers Силовики-хилобоны Noble Аристократия Apprentice Legislature Младшая легислатура Junior Representative Младший представитель Bantha herder Погонщик бант Sith scientist Учёный ситхов Momin's acolytes Последователи Момина Sith armada Армада ситхов Sith army Армия ситхов Colonist Колонист Final Order Последний орден Supreme Council Верховный совет Droidsmith Конструктор дроидов Medic Медик Ontothon army Армия Онтото Daa Security Forces Силы безопасности корпорации Даа Valance family Семья Велансов Closed Затворники Open Открытые Elders of Kakra Старейшины Какры Chief of Intelligence Шеф разведки Chair Председатель Antilles family Семья Антиллесов Electroprod trooper Штурмовик с электродубинкой Company 77 77-я рота Sith alchemist Алхимик ситхов Sovereign Protector Верховные защитники Sith fleet Флот ситхов (Последний орден) TaggeCo ТаггеКо Sith Eternal Вечные ситхи Acolytes of the Beyond Служители бездны Serv-O-Droid, Inc. Корпорация «Серв-О-Дроид» Han Solo's shipping company Компания грузоперевозок Хана Соло Shock trooper Ударный солдат-повстанец Krill farmer Заводчик криля Programmer Программист Doom's unit Отряд Дума Sonn-Blas Corporation Корпорация «Сонн-Блас» Clone commando Клон-коммандос Historian Историк [[Галактическая Республика/Канон| [[Mandalorian enclave \(Mandalorian\)|Mandalorian enclave Мандалорский анклав Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. Арсеналы Мерр-Сонн Clone Force 99 Отряд клонов 99 Ordu Aspectu Орду Аспекту Slinani Слинани Coalition for Progress Коалиция за прогресс Coalition for Improvements Коалиция за улучшения Select Committee Выборный комитет Ubiqtorate Убикторат CompForce Дружинники КОМПОНП Commission for the Protection of the Republic Комиссия по защите Республики Office of Imperial Promotion, Galactic Truth, and Fact Correction Управление популяризации имперских идей, галактической правды и корректировки фактов Extraction Team Misericorde Поисковая команда «Мизерикордия» Chelli Aphra's crew Команда Челли Афры 13th Battalion 13-й батальон Army of the Dead Армия мёртвых ''Mantis'' crew Команда «Богомола» Rebel Alliance Альянс за восстановление Республики Combat engineers Военный инженер Special-weapons flamethrower Специально вооружённый солдат-огнемётчик Mandalorian super commando Мандалорские суперкоммандос Clone flametrooper Клон-огнемётчик Senate Commando Сенатский коммандос Sector Army Секторальная армия Clone marshal commander Клон маршал-коммандер Antiques dealer Торговец антиквариатом Ohnaka Transport Solutions Транспортные решения Онаки Sith warrior Ситх-воин New Republic Intelligence Разведка Новой Республики Alderaanian monarchy Монархия Альдераана Loyalist Лоялисты Xenobiologist Ксенобиолог Grand Warden Великий страж Colossus resistance Ячейка Сопротивления на «Колоссе» Commander Клон-коммандер Captain Клон-капитан Engineering Corps Инженерный корпус Сопротивления Jannah's tribe Племя Джанны Strategic Advisory Cell Стратегическая консультативная группа Carpo Crime Syndicate Криминальный синдикат Карпо Red Carpo Guard Красная охрана Карпо Crime boss Криминальный лорд District Advocate Окружной адвокат Chiss Ascendancy Доминация чиссов Latero Spaceworks Космостроительная корпорация «Латеро» First Order High Command Высшее командование Первого ордена Imperial Press Corps Имперский корпус прессы Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations Имперское бюро криминальных расследований Republic Starfighter Corps Республиканский корпус звёздных истребителей Republic Sienar Systems Республиканские системы Сиенара Outland Regions Security Force Силы безопасности Отдалённых регионов Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Флотские системы Сиенар-Джеймус Arakyd Industries Индустрии Аракид Astrophysicist Астрофизик BioTech Индустрии БиоТех Incom Corporation Корпорация «Инком» Koensayr Manufacturing Производства Коенсэйра Lakan Industries Индустрии Лакана Mon Calamari Shipyards Верфи Мон-Каламари Novaldex Новалдекс Isu-Sim Ису-Сим Daa Corporation Корпорация Даа Chairman Председатель Fylari Филарцы Fylar Freedom Fighters Филарские борцы за сободу Republic courts Суды Республики Ontotho insurgents Инсургенты Онтото Ontothon government Правительство Онтото ''Colossus'' resistance Ячейка Сопротивления на «Колосе» Solo family Семья Соло Alphabet Squadron Эскадрилья «Алфавит» The Hidden Hand Скрытая рука Broken Wing Сломанное крыло Mother Мать Vurrsk's tribe Племя Вуррска Dupei Дюпейи First Order Treadspeeder Driver Водитель гусеничного спидера Первого ордена 105th Battalion 105-й батальон Sith trooper Штурмовик ситхов Sith jet trooper Штурмовик ситхов с реактивным ранцем Allegiant General Адепт-генерал Spice Runners of Kijimi Киджимские перевозчики спайса Bounty Hunters' Guild Гильдия охотников за головами Jedi assault team Ударная группа джедаев Baron Барон Slaver Рабовладелец Separatist officer Офицер сепаратистов Lady Леди Baktoid Armor Workshop Оружейные Цеха Бактоид Confederacy navy Сепаратистский флот Cartographer Картограф 224th Imperial Armored Division 224-я имперская бронетанковая дивизия Gamorrean Warrior Воины-гаморреанцы Jester Шут Majordomo Мажордом Translator Переводчик 709th Legion 709-й легион Kendoh's crew Команда Кендо Kendoh Gang Банда Кендо Trader Торговец Waiter Официант Kashyyyk resistance Кашиикское сопротивление Doza family Семья Доза Mechanic Техник Xiono family Семья Зионо Swamp trooper Болотный солдат Racer Гонщик Torrent Company Рота «Лавина» Lava Trooper Лавовый штурмовик Graf Archive Архив Грэфов Graf family Семья Грэфов Aphra family Семья Афра Kage Warriors Кейджские воины Chief Librarian Главный библиотекарь Consular Jedi Джедай-консул Four Masters Четыре мастера Grand Vizier Великий Визирь Lost Twenty Потерянные Двадцать Detective Следователь Coruscant underworld police Полиция нижнего Корусанта Mon Cala monarchy Монархия Мон-Калы King of Mon Cala Король Мон-Калы Purge Trooper Штурмовик-чистильщик Baktoid Combat Automata Боевые автоматы Бактоид Bright Tree tribe Племя Светлого древа Christophsis blockade Флот блокады Кристофсиса Special ops clone trooper Солдаты-клоны специального назначения Clone navigation officer Навигационный офицер-клон Aide Помощник Coruscant Security Force Корусантские силы безопасности Shaman Шаман Tagge family Семья Тагге Duke Герцог Inspectorate Инспекторат Inspector Инспектор Milvayne Authority Правительство Милвейна Clone trooper officer Клон-офицер Monarch of Shu-Torun Монарх Шу-Торуна Kingdom of Shu-Torun Королевство Шу-Торуна Shu-Torun royalty Королевская семья Шу-Торуна Clan Markona Клан Маркона Leia Organa's team Команда Леи Органы Actor Актёр 204th Imperial Fighter Wing 204-е имперское звено истребителей Scrapper Guild Гильдия разборщиков Task Force 99 Оперативная группа 99 Office of the Chancellor Администрация Верховного Канцлера Sixty-First Mobile Infantry 61-я мобильная пехотная рота Flametrooper Штурмовик-огнемётчик (Галактическая Империя) Patrol stormtrooper Патрульный штурмовик Confederacy of Independent Systems Конфедерация независимых систем Galactic Empire Галактическая Империя New Republic Новая Республика Foreman Старшина Phoenix Five Феникс-пять Flight Leader Командир лётной группы Anchorite Отшельник Force Priestesses Жрицы Силы Scholar Историк Force wielder Обладатели Силы Advisor Советник Rebel Honor Guard Почётный караул повстанцев Rebel Vanguard Передовой отряд повстанцев Red Eleven Красный-одиннадцать Red Nine Красный-девять Red Ten Красный-десять Ambassador Посол Farmer Фермер Moisture farmer Фермер-влагодобытчик Chief of the Imperial Army Командующий Имперской армии Death Star's Imperial Army garrison Армейский гарнизон Звезды Смерти Foot Patrol 7 Пеший патруль 7 Dewback trooper Штурмовик-всадник на рососпиннике Spacetrooper Космический штурмовик Chief of the Imperial Navy Командующий Имперским флотом Death Star's Imperial Navy garrison Флотский гарнизон Звезды Смерти Naval chief Комитет начальников флота Scanning crew Команда сканирования Garindan ezz Zavor's clan Клан Гариндана изз Завора Information broker Торговец информацией Kajidic Каджидик Desilijic Десилиджик Nebit's tribe Племя Небита Philosopher Философ Tonnika sisters Сёстры Тонника Gold Two Золотой-два Gold Four Золотой-четыре Nite Owls Ночные совы Regent Регент Santhe shipyards Верфи Санте Blue Nine Синий-девять Blue Eleven Синий-одиннадцать Blue Twelve Синий-двенадцать Gray Squadron Серая эскадрилья Green Ten Зелёный-десять Green Twelve Зелёный-двенадцать Red Three Красный-три Rogue Four Проныра-четыре Bespin Wing Guard Беспинская крылатая стража B'omarr Order Орден Б'омарр Commerce Guild Коммерческая гильдия Separatist Council Совет сепаратистов Congress of Malastare Конгресс Маластара Commission for the Preservation of the New Order Комиссия по охране Нового порядка Deputy Director Заместитель директора Emperor's adviser Советник Императора Imperial Department of Military Research Имперский департамент военных исследований Grand General Гранд-генерал AT-ST driver Водитель AT-ST Cold assault stormtrooper Снежный штурмовик Imperial shock trooper Имперский ударный штурмовик Special Commando Advanced Recon trooper Элитный специальный разведывательный коммандос Joint Chiefs Комитет начальников штабов Imperial Ruling Council Имперский правящий совет Loyalist Committee Комитет лоялистов Senate Guard Стража Сената Golan Arms Оружие Голан Gungan High Council Верховный совет гунганов Industrial Automaton Промышленные автоматы Krayt's Claw Коготь крайта Kuat Systems Engineering Инженерные системы Куата Max Rebo Band Группа Макса Рибо Pyke Syndicate Синдикат пайков Separatist holdouts Сепаратистское сопротивление Clan Saxon Клан Саксон Mand'alor Манд'алор Imperial Super Commando Имперские суперкоммандос Iron Squadron Железная эксадрилья Lothal resistance Лотальское сопротивление Twi'lek Resistance Тви'лекское сопротивление Ghost Company Рота «Призрак» Phoenix Six Феникс-шесть Jedi Temple Guard Стража Храма джедаев Sith Empire Империя ситхов Green Four Зелёный-четыре Green Five Зелёный-пять Green Three Зелёный-три Shadow Collective Коллектив теней Architect Архитектор Seventh Fleet Седьмой флот Magistrate Магистрат Grand Admiral Гранд-адмирал Phoenix Leader Феникс-лидер Corporate Alliance Корпоративный альянс Onderon rebels Ондеронские_повстанцы Archaeologist Археолог Journeyman Protector Наёмный защитник Protector of Concord Dawn Защитник Конкорд-Доуна (титул) Phoenix Four Феникс-четыре Mining Guild Гильдия добытчиков Squadron Эскадрилья Blizzard Force Отряд «Буран» Rogue Leader Проныра-лидер Rogue Squadron Разбойная эскадрилья Cold-weather Soldier Солдат холодного климата Alliance Cabinet Кабинет Альянса Commander-in-Chief Главнокомандующий Red Seven Красный-семь Rogue One Изгой-один Lars family Семья Ларсов Diplomat Дипломат Black Squadron Чёрная эскадрилья Gold Five Золотой-пять Five syndicates Пять синдикатов Crimson Dawn Багровый рассвет Death Squadron Эскадра Смерти Alliance Civil Government Гражданское правительство Альянса Minister of Education Министр образования Minister of Finance Министр финансов Minister of Industry Министр промышленности Chancellor Канцлер Alliance Intelligence Разведка Альянса Intelligence officer Офицер разведки Materials analyst Предметный аналитик Alliance Starfighter Command Истребительное командование Альянса Blue Eight Синий-восемь Blue Five Синий-пять Gold Leader Золотой-лидер Gold Nine Золотой-девять Gold Three Золотой-три Red Twelve Красный-двенадцать Massassi Group Группа «Массасси» Extraction Team Bravo Спасательная команда «Браво» Pathfinders Следопыты Rebel Marine Десантник-повстанец Rogue One \(squad\) Изгой-один Rebel Commando Коммандос повстанцев Signal Intelligence Радиотехническая разведка Cavern Angels Пещерные ангелы Rebel sentry Дозорный-повстанец ArmaTek АрмаТех BlasTech Industries Индустрии БласТех Brotherhood of the Beatific Countenance Братство блаженного образа Central Isopter Центральная изоптера Chief Вождь Clan of the Toribota Клан Торибота Cassian Andor's insurrectionist cell Ячейка мятежников Кассиана Андора Decraniated Ополуглавленные Disciples of the Whills Последователи Уиллов Doctor Доктор Erso family Семья Эрсо Fortuna family Семья Фортуна Imperial ground crew Имперская наземная команда 71st GAV Battalion 71-й GAV батальон AT-ACT driver Водитель AT-ACT Imperial combat assault tank pilot Пилот имперского штурмового танка Imperial Hammers Elite Armor Unit Элитное бронетанковое подразделение Имперские молоты First Sergeant Первый сержант Scarif garrison Гарнизон Скарифа Storm Commando Штурм-коммандос Surface Command Наземное командование Imperial combat assault tank commander Командир имперского штурмового танка Death Star Trooper Солдат Звезды Смерти Imperial weapons technician Имперский оружейный техник Orbital Command Орбитальное командование Director Директор 975th stormtrooper garrison 975-й штурмовой гарнизон Kyber crystal research team Команда исследователей кайбер-кристаллов Gate officer Офицер врат Gigoran Fighter Бойцы гайгораны Guardians of the Whills Стражи Уиллов High Priest Первосвященник (титул) Alderaanian consular security Консульские силы безопасности Альдераана Inspector General Генерал-инспектор Corporal Капрал Junior Lieutenant Младший лейтенант Second Lieutenant Второй лейтенант Readiness officer Офицер готовности Second officer Второй офицер Phirmist Фирмист Pilgrim Паломник Priest Жрец Private Рядовой Royal Court of Onderon Королевский двор Ондерона Skywalker family Семья Скайуокеров Skywalker family Семья Скайуокеров Brother/Sister Брат/Сестра Vehicle commander Командир боевой машины AT-AT pilot Водитель AT-AT Fulcrum Фалкрам Emperor's Royal Guard Императорская гвардия Grand Moff Гранд-мофф Imperial combat driver Имперский боевой водитель Supply Master Мастер снабжения Grand Inquisitor Гранд-инквизитор (титул) Commandant Комендант Flight baron Лётный барон Syndulla clan Клан Синдулла Artist Художник Pryce family Семья Прайс First Chairman Первый председатель Governor of Lothal Губернатор Лотала Bridger family Семья Бриджеров HoloNet News Новости ГолоНета Stormtrooper commander Штурмовик-коммандер Stormtrooper sergeant Штурмовик-сержант Imperial cadet Имперский кадет Lothal sector fleet Флот сектора Лотал Lothal Imperial Garrison Имперский гарнизон Лотала Imperial Senate Имперский Сенат Inquisitorius Инквизиторий Minister Министр Clan Wren Клан Врен Lasan High Honor Guard Почётный караул Ласана Phoenix Cell Группа «Феникс» Phoenix Squadron Эскадрилья «Феникс» Phoenix One Феникс-один Phoenix Three Феникс-три Phoenix Two Феникс-два Spectres Спектры Sienar Fleet Systems Флотские системы Сиенара Sienar Design Systems Проектные системы Сиенара Elder Houses Старые династии Warbird gang Банда «Птицы войны» Ace leader Ас-лидер Admiral Snackbar Адмирал Снакбар Mandalorian Protectors Мандалорские защитники Ace Squadron Эскадрилья асов Patrol trooper Штурмовик-патрульный swoop gang Свуп-банда Mimbanese Liberation Army Освободительная армия мимбанийцев Apprentice Legislator Млашдший законодатель Deck officer Начальник вахты Junior officer Младший офицер Son-tuul Pride Сон-туульский прайд Cyban Front Сайбан Фронт Crymorah syndicate Синдикат «Краймора» Typhojem Excavation Раскопки Тайфоджема University of Rudrig Университет Рудрига Red Key Raiders Бандиты «Красного ключа» Besadii Бесадии Bartender Бармен Academy Академия Hosnian Prime flight academy Лётная академия Хосниан-Прайма New Republic Command Командование Новой Республики New Republic High Command Высшее командование Новой Республики Kazuda Xiono's squadron Эскадрилья Казуды Зионо [[Team Fireball|Team Fireball]] Команда «Огненного шара» Yeager family Семья Йегеров Stormtrooper \(First Order\) Штурмовик Chef Шеф-повар Black Squadron Чёрная эскадрилья Cadet Кадет Corporate Sector Authority Правительство Корпоративного сектора Archaeological Association Археологическая ассоциация Green Leader Зелёный-лидер Corona Leader Корона-лидер SoroSuub Corporation Корпорация «Соро-Cууб» Blue Four Синий-четыре Red Two Красный-два Journalist Журналист Ronin Ронин King Король Tierfon Yellow Aces Тиерфонские жёлтые асы Boss Босс Junk boss Мусорный босс Church of the Force Церковь Силы Coalstreak Squadron Эскадрилья «Угольная жила» Collector Коллекционер Con artist Мошенник Constable Констебль Corellian Engineering Corporation Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация Dengue sisters Сёстры Денге Deputy Помощник шерифа First Mate Старший помощник FN Corps Корпус FN Kylo Ren's division Дивизия Кайло Рена Special Forces pilot Пилот сил специального назначения Starkiller aerial defense force Воздушные силы обороны «Старкиллера» Tarkin's Revenge Месть Таркина Forger Мошенник Guavian security soldier Вооружённая охрана Гуавиан Irving Boys Ирвинги Merchant Торговец Musician Музыкант Chancellor Канцлер New Republic home fleet Основной флот Новой Республики Niima Outpost Militia Ополчение аванпоста Ниима Chief petty officer Старший мичман Commodore Коммодор Communications Officer Офицер связи Ensign Энсин Lieutenant Commander Лейтенант-коммандер Hyperdrive Гипердвигатель Petty officer Мичман Rear Admiral Контр-адмирал Professor Профессор Blue Three Синий-три Red Squadron Красная эскадрилья Red Six Красный-шесть Resistance spy droid network Шпионская сеть дроидов Сопротивления Droid Communications Chief Главный по связи с дроидами Scientist Учёный Cryptosurgeon Криптохирург Shag Kava Шаг Кава Sidon Ithano's crew Команда Сидона Итано Statura family Семья Статура Unkar's thugs Головорезы Ункара Dark Lord of the Sith Тёмный лорд ситхов Darth Дарт Sith apprentice Ситх-ученик Administrator Администратор Alliance High Command Высшее командование Альянса Alliance army Армия Альянса Alliance Special Forces Силы специального назначения Альянса Endor strike team Эндорская ударная команда Rebel trooper Солдат-повстанец Desert Soldier Пустынный солдат Quarren Heavy Gunner Тяжёлый стрелок-куаррен Rocket-jumper Ракетный десантник Blade Squadron Эскадрилья «Клинок» Blue Squadron Синяя эскадрилья Blue Two Синий-два Corona Squadron Эскадрилья «Корона» Danger Squadron Опасная эскадрилья Danger Three Опасный-три Danger Four Опасный-четыре Danger Five Опасный-пять Danger Leader Опасный-лидер Danger Six Опасный-шесть Gold Squadron Золотая эскадрилья Green Squadron Зелёная эскадрилья Red Squadron Красная эскадрилья Red Five Красный-пять Red Four Красный-четыре Red Leader Красный-лидер Alliance officer Офицер-повстанец Phoenix Squadron Группа «Феникс» Bothan spynet Шпионские сети ботанов Rebel technician Техник-повстанец Assassin Ликвидатор Band Музыкальная группа Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes Фигрин Д'ан и Модальные Узлы Beckett's gang Банда Бекетта Black Sun Чёрное солнце Broken Horn Syndicate Синдикат «Сломанный рог» Chewbacca's family Семья Чубакки Cloud-Riders Облачные всадники Confederacy military Вооружённые силы Конфедерации Separatist Droid Army Сепаратистская армия дроидов Supreme Commander of the Droid Army Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов Separatist navy Сепаратистский флот Ryloth blockade Флотилия блокады Рилота Crime lord Криминальный лорд Czerka Arms Оружие Цзерки Dameron family Семья Дэмеронов Engineer Инженер Rocket trooper Штурмовик с реактивным ранцем Unidentified brigade Неизвестная бригада Первого ордена Delta Six Дельта-шесть Flight instructor Лётный инструктор Free Ryloth movement Движение «Свободный Рилот» Counselor to the Empire Советник Империи Fondor Research and Development division Фондорское исследовательское подразделение Galactic Emperor Галактический Император Imperial Academy Имперская академия Imperial High Command Имперское высшее командование Brenna's brigade Бригада Бренны Demolition Trooper Штурмовик-ракетчик Coastal defender stormtrooper Штурмовик береговой обороны Cold weather assault stormtrooper Ударный штурмовик холодного климата Heavy Snowtrooper Тяжёлый штурмовик холодного климата Heavy Weapons Stormtrooper Тяжеловооружённый штурмовик Jumptrooper Штурмовик-летун Range trooper Пограничный штурмовик Riot control stormtrooper Штурмовик-усмиритель Sandtrooper Песчаный штурмовик Scout trooper Штурмовик-разведчик Imperial Intelligence Имперская разведка Death trooper Штурмовик смерти Imperial Navy Имперский флот Imperial Navy Trooper Солдат Имперского флота Imperial Starfighter Corps Имперский корпус звёздных истребителей Sigma One-Two Сигма-один-два TIE fighter pilot Пилот TIE-истребителя Imperial Special Forces Имперский спецназ Inferno Squad Отряд «Инферно» Agent Агент Imperial Officer Corps Имперский офицерский корпус Imperial officer Имперский офицер Imperial Security Bureau Имперское бюро безопасности Advanced Weapons Research Передовые оружейные исследования Tarkin Initiative Инициатива Таркина Moff Мофф Supreme Chancellor Верховный канцлер 41st Elite Corps 41-й элитный корпус 41st Ranger Platoon 41-й взвод рейнджеров 87th Sentinel Corps 87-й охранный корпус 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps 91-й мобильный разведывательный корпус 104th Battalion 104-й батальон 181st Armor Division 181-я танковая дивизия 327th Star Corps 327-й звёздный корпус CC-2801's regiment Полк КК-2801 Coruscant Guard Корусантская гвардия Advanced Recon Commando Элитный республиканский коммандос Biker Advanced Recon Commando Моторизированный элитный республиканский коммандос Clone jetpack trooper Солдат-клон с прыжковым ранцем Clone sharpshooter Клон-снайпер Clone shock trooper Ударный солдат-клон Republic Navy Республиканский флот Clone trooper pilot Клон-пилот Republic officer Офицер Республики Wookiee Army Армия вуки Kachirho Wookiee Militia Качирское ополчение вуки Wookiee warrior Вуки-воин Gambler Игрок Geonosian hive Джеонозийский улей Guavian Death Gang Гуавианская банда смерти Gungan Grand Army Великая армия гунганов Hutt Clan Картель хаттов Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire Криминальная имперя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре Hux family Семья Хаксов InterGalactic Banking Clan Межгалактический банковский клан Jakku Imperial remnant Имперский осколок Джакку Jedi hunter Охотник на джедаев Grand Master Гранд-мастер Jedi Commander Коммандер-джедай Jedi youngling Младший джедай Jinata Security Джината Секьюрити Kanjiklub Канджиклаб Master of the Knights of Ren Мастер рыцарей Рен Mandalorian clan Мандалорский клан Mercenary Наёмник Naberrie family Семья Наберри Galactic Senate Галактический Сенат New Republic military Вооружённые силы Новой Республики New Republic army Армия Новой Республики New Republic soldier Солдат Новой Республики Fleet command Командование флот Новой Республики New Republic Starfighter Corps Корпус звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Inferno Squad Отряд «Инферно» New Republic pilot Пилот Новой Республики Phantom Squadron Эскадрилья «Фантом» Starhawk Command Командование «Звёздных ястребов» New Republic officer Офицер Новой Республики Nightbrothers Братья ночи Nightsisters Сёстры ночи Colonel Полковник Commanding officer Командующий офицер Major Майор Partisans Партизаны Dreamers Мечтатели Planetary defense forces Планетарные силы обороны Ohnaka Gang Банда Онаки Protectorate Протекторат Black Leader Чёрный-лидер Sullustan splinter groups Салластанские перебежчики Rey's family Семья Рей Royal House of Naboo Королевский дом Набу Flight Group Лётная группа Governor of Naboo Губернатор Набу Monarch of Naboo Монарх Набу Queen Королева Royal Naboo Security Forces Королевская служба безопасности Набу Naboo Royal Handmaidens Королевские служанки Набу Scout Разведчик Sergeant Сержант Sith Master Мастер-ситх Sniper Снайпер Spy Шпион Squad leader Командир отделения Tarkin family Семья Таркинов Trade Federation Торговая федерация Trade Federation Droid Army Армия дроидов Торговой федерации Viceroy Вице-король Viceroy of the Trade Federation Вице-король Торговой федерации Uprising Восстание Versio family Семья Версио Warlord Военачальник Wexley family Семья Уэксли White Worms Белые черви Scrumrat Крысёныш Bounty hunter Охотник за головами Cad Bane's group Группа Кэда Бэйна Head of State Глава государства House Serenno Дом Серенно Count Граф Count of Serenno Граф Серенно Council of Neutral Systems Совет нейтральных систем Death Watch Дозор смерти Saboteur Диверсант Galactic Republic Галактическая Республика Galactic Senate Галактический Сенат Senator Сенатор Republic military Вооружённые силы Республики Grand Army of the Republic Великая армия Республики 7th Sky Corps 7-й воздушный корпус 212th Attack Battalion 212-й штурмовой батальон 501st Legion 501-й легион Clone trooper Солдат-клон Clone Captain Клон-капитан Clone Commander Клон-коммандер Jedi General Генерал-джедай House Kryze Дом Крайз Clan Kryze Клан Крайз House Vizsla Дом Визсла Clan Vizsla Клан Визсла Jedi Джедай Jedi Order Орден джедаев Jedi High Council Высший совет джедаев Jedi Knight Рыцарь-джедай Jedi Master Мастер-джедай Master of the Order Магистр Ордена Mandalorian crusaders Мандалорские крестоносцы New Mandalorians Новые мандалорцы Duchess Герцогиня Governor Губернатор Mandalorian Guard Мандалорская стража Mandalorian Protectors Наёмный защитник Prime Minister Премьер-министр Old Republic Старая Республика Police officer Полицейский Alliance Military Вооружённые силы Альянса Alliance Fleet Флот Альянса Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев Rebel pilot Пилот-повстанец Imperial Military Имперские вооружённые силы Imperial Army Имперская армия Stormtrooper Corps Штурмовой корпус Stormtrooper Штурмовик Baron Administrator Барон-администратор Alliance to Restore the Republic Альянс за восстановление Республики Arms dealer Торговец оружием Bodyguard Телохранитель Bouncer Хранительницы Caretakers Хранительницы Matron Матрона Casino Security Служба безопасности казино Deserter Дезертир First Order Первый орден Attendants Служители Elite Praetorian Guard Элитная преторианская гвардия First Order military Вооружённые силы Первого ордена First Order army Армия Первого ордена Stormtrooper Corps Штурмовой корпус First Order stormtrooper executioner Штурмовик-палач Первого ордена Flametrooper Штурмовик-огнемётчик Megablaster heavy assault trooper Тяжелый мегабластерный штурмовик Riot control stormtrooper Штурмовик подавления мятежей Snowtrooper Снежный штурмовик Stormtrooper Штурмовик First Order Navy Флот Первого ордена First Order fleet engineer Инженер флота Первого ордена TIE pilot corps Корпус пилотов TIE истребителей First Order TIE Fighter Pilot Пилот TIE истребителя Первого ордена Transport Corps Транспортный корпус First Order officer Офицер Первого ордена High Command Высшее командование Первого ордена First Order Special Forces Силы специального назначения Первого ордена First Order Security Bureau Бюро безопасности Первого ордена Supreme Leader Верховный лидер Four Sages of Dwartii Четыре мудреца Двартии Gangster Гангстер Gunner Стрелок House of Organa Дом Органа Princess Принцесса Incom-FreiTek Инком-ФрайТек Jedi Order Орден джедаев Jedi Джедай Jedi Master Мастер-джедай Padawan Падаван Jockey Жокей Junk dealer Старьёвщик Kuat Drive Yards Компания «Верфи Куата» Knights of Ren Рыцари Рен Law enforcement agency Правоохранительные органы Canto Bight Police Department Полицейское управление Канто-Байта Canto Bight Mounted Police Моторизованная полиция Канто-Байта Lord Лорд Navigator Навигатор New Republic Новая Республика New Republic Defense Fleet Флот обороны Новой Республики Officer Офицер Adjutant Адъютант Admiral Адмирал Captain Капитан Commander Коммандер Flight Officer Лётный офицер General Генерал Lieutenant Лейтенант Quartermaster Квартирмейстер Vice Admiral Вице-адмирал Pilot Пилот Pirate Пират Poet Поэт Police officer Офицер полиции Prisoner Заключённый Resistance Сопротивление Ground Logistics Division Наземный логистический дивизион Controller Контролёр Resistance ground crew Наземный обслуживающий персонал Сопротивления Resistance High Command Верховное командование Сопротивления Resistance military Вооружённые силы Сопротивления Reb Squadron Бунт-эскадрилья Resistance army Армия Сопротивления Resistance trooper Солдат Сопротивления Resistance navy Флот Сопротивления Bridge guard Охрана мостика Fleet Command Командование флота Resistance Starfighter Corps Корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления Blue Squadron Синяя эскадрилья Blue Leader Синий-лидер Cobalt Squadron Кобальтовая эскадрилья Crimson Squadron Багровая эскадрилья Green Squadron Зелёная эскадрилья Resistance pilot Пилот Сопротивления Resistance officer Офицер Сопротивления Resistance technician Техник Сопротивления Sacred Circle Священный круг Scavenger Мусорщик Sith Ситхи Darth Дарт Sith Lord Лорд ситхов Skywalker Семья Скайуокеров Slicer Слайсер Smuggler Контрабандист Soldier Солдат Solo Семья Соло Teacher Учитель Technician Техник Thief Вор Tico family Семья Тико Visitors Визитёры Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc. Корпорация «Хорш-Кессель» Freemakers Семья Фримейкеров Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective Кораблестроительное объединение «Хуппла Паза Тиск» Haor Chall Engineering Машиностроение Хаор Челл Holowan Laboratories Лаборатории Холован Bear Clan Клан медведя Medtech Industries Индустрии Медтех Greth Lan-Dwu Corp. Корпорация «Грет Лан-Ду» Nubian Design Collective Нубийский конструкторский коллектив Ubrik Adelhard's Imperial remnant Имперский осколок Адельхарда Imperial territory G5-623 Имперская территория G5-623 Gideon's Imperial remnant Имперский осколок Гидеона Supreme Commander Верховный главнокомандующий Battle Station Operations Подразделение боевых станций Office of Student Outcomes Управление учебных результатов Imperial Marines Имперские десантники Naval Command and Control Командование и контроль флота Sienar Advanced Projects Laboratory Лаборатория перспективных проектов Сиенара Imperial Office of Customs Имперская таможенная служба First Order Academy Академия Первого ордена Zeta Squadron Эскадрилья «Зета» Admiralty Адмиралтейство Imperial Records Office Имперское бюро ведения учёта Outland's anti-pirate taskforce Противопиратская ударная группа Отдалённых регионов TransGalMeg Industries Inc. Индустрии ТрансГалМег The Tribe Мандалорское племя Imperial Information Office Имперское информационное управление Naboo Royal Advisory Council Королевский консультативный совет Набу Security Guard Охранная гвардия Palace guard Дворцовая стража Palace Guard Дворцовая стража Settlement Officer Колониальный офицер Council Совет Техника и транспорт Искомый текст Подставляемый текст ''Banshee'' «Банши» All Terrain Open Transport AT-OT Radiant VII Сияющий VII Lucrehulk-class Battleship Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» Imperial-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» Executor-class Star Dreadnought Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» Death Star I «Звезда Смерти I» Lambda-class T-4a shuttle Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» Upsilon-class command shuttle Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» Bloodfin Кровавый плавник Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter Территориальный оборонительный истребитель типа «Нантекс» Providence-class dreadnought Дредноут типа «Провидение» Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship Трансгалактический военный ударный корабль типа «Аккламатор» Mega-class Star Dreadnought Звёздный дредноут типа «Мега» Venator-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» Baleen-class heavy freighter Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» Lucrehulk Prime Лукрехалк-Прайм Hivebase-1 Улей-1 Havoc Marauder Мародёр хаоса ''Sheathipede''-class Type B shuttle Шаттл типа «Колчан» класса B ''Grimtaash'' Гримтааш Verity Истина ''Nightbrother'' «Брат ночи» Lodestar Путеводная звезда Ahsoka Tano's T-6 shuttle Шаттл T-6 Асоки Тано Sienar-Chall Utilipede-Transport Челнок-транспорт «Сиенар-Челл» Tuggs' Grub Sienar-Chall Utilipede Transport Корабль Стронго Таггса Dok-Ondar's ship Корабль Док-Ондара YV-666 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YV-666 Skimmer Скиммер Arunskin 75D skimmer Скиммер Арунскин 75D HS-19 cargo loading transport skimmer Грузовой скиммер-транспорт HS-19 ''Incinerator'' «Испепелитель» ''Xyston''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Ксистон» Derriphan «Деррифан» ''Derriphan'' «Деррифан» WTK-85A interstellar transport Межзвёздный траспорт WTK-85A Bestoon Legacy Наследие Бестуна [[YV-865 Aurore-class freighter|YV-865 Aurore-class freighter]] Грузовой корабль типа «Аурора» YV-865 TIE/wi starfighter Звёздный истребитель TIE/wi ''Red Five'' Красный-пять Poe's X-wing «X-wing» По Oubliette-class transport Транспорт типа «Ублиет» ''Oubliette''-class transport Транспорт типа «Ублиет» Night Buzzard Ночной канюк YC-123B transport hauler Транспортник YC-123B ''Fortitude'' Стойкий (транспорт) Urban Assault Triped Transport UA-TT Sea skiff Морской скифф ''Steadfast'' «Непреклонный» AT-PT AT-PT TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank Боевой танк TX-130 типа «Сабля» [[TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank|TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank]] Боевой танк TX-130 типа «Сабля» [[RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank|RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank]] Штурмовой танк RX-200 типа «Фальшион» RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank Штурмовой танк RX-200 типа «Фальшион» IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» Guavian starship Звездолёт гуавиан New Republic prison ship Тюремный корабль Новой Республики Class four container transport Контейнеровоз четвёртого класса Bulk cruiser Крейсер-балкер Ark Angel II Ангельский ковчег II Razor Crest Лезвие бритвы AA-9 Freighter-Liner Фрахтовщик-лайнер AA-9 "Changeling" Mark 71NB «Подменное дитя» типа Mark 71NB Racing starfighter Гоночный истребитель Supertanker fuel depot Заправочный супертанкер Galleon Галеон Command bridge droid Дроид командного мостика Computer probe Компьютерный зонд ARC-170 starfighter Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 BTL-B Y-wing fighter-bomber Звёздный истребитель-бомбардировщик BTL-B «Y-wing» ''Consular''-class cruiser Модифицированный крейсер типа «Консульский» Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier Авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь квазара» TIE/mg Mining Guild starfighter Звёздный истребитель Гильдии добытчиков TIE/mg TIE/rb heavy starfighter Тяжёлый звёздный истребитель TIE/rb BTA-NR2 Y-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель BTA-NR2 «Y-wing» 125-Z Treadspeeder bike Гусеничный спидер 125-Z BTL Y-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» BTA-NR2 Y-wing Звёздный истребитель BTA-NR2 «Y-wing» Kylo Ren's TIE whisper TIE шептун Кайло Рена S-161 "Stinger" XL S-161 XL «Жало» Class-6 escape pod Спасательная капсула тип-6 XS stock light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль XS Outrider Вестник (грузовой корабль) YT Dart YT «Дротик» Sleeper ship Спящий корабль Kalevalan star yacht Калеваланская звёздная яхта Tomral RM-76 heavy laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка RM-76 «Томрал» ''Liberty''-class cruiser Крейсер типа «Свобода» ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа» T-85 X-wing T-85 «X-wing» Liberty Свобода Tyrant Тиран IPV-2C Stealth Corvette Корвет-«невидимка» IPV-2C Immobilizer 418 cruiser Крейсер типа «Обездвиживающий-418» Redemption Искупление Clone Z-95 Headhunter Z-95 «Охотник за головами» клонов V-19 Torrent starfighter Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Поток» ''Undicur''-class jumspeeder Прыжковый спидер типа «Ундикур» All Terrain Defense Turret AT-DT Y-45 armored transport hauler Бронетранспортёр Y-45 Stinger Mantis Жалящий богомол First Light Первый свет Star Herald Звёздный вестник Scout ship Разведывательный корабль Anakin Skywalker's Podracer Гоночный под Энакина Sebulba's Podracer Гоночный под Себульбы Podracer Гонщик на подах Assault shuttle Штурмовой шаттл TIE/es assault shuttle Штурмовой шаттл TIE/es First Order TIE bomber TIE-бомбардировщик Первого ордена YT-series Серия YT YT series Серия YT YV-series Серия YV ''Eta''-class shuttle Шаттл типа «Эта» Interceptor Перехватчик ''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle Шаттл T-2c типа «Тета» T-6 shuttle Шаттл T-6 Skyscraper Небоскрёб Invincible Непобедимый Negotiator Переговорщик Resolute Решительный The Righteous Праведник ''Consular''-class space cruiser Крейсер типа «Консульский» Stealth ship Корабль-невидимка Hellhound Two Адская гончая-два TIE/D Defender Elite TIE/D «Элитный Защитник» TX-225 GAVr "Occupier" combat assault tank Штурмовой танк TX-225 GAVr «Захватчик» Joben T-85 speeder bike Спидербайк T-85 «Джобен» ''Recusant''-class light destroyer Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» ''Recusant''-class light destroyer Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» Recusant-class light destroyer Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» ''Munificent''-class star frigate Фрегат типа «Щедрый» Sail barge Парусная баржа Khetanna Кетанна Bantha-II cargo skiff Грузовой скиф «Банта-II» MC80A star cruiser Звёздный крейсер MC80A Home One Дом-Один Battleship Линейный корабль Saak'ak Саак'ак Vuutun Palaa Вуутун Палаа Invisible Hand Незримая длань Avenger Мститель Dauntless Бесстрашный Tydirium Тайдириум RZ-1T trainer RZ-1T Nightbrother Брат ночи DH-Omni Support Vessel Корабль снабжения «DH-Омни» Supply ship Корабль снабжения Chimaera Химера TIE/D Defender TIE/D «Защитник» Thrawn's Office Офис Трауна ''Quasar Fire''-class cruiser-carrier Авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь квазара» Carrier Корабль-носитель Phoenix Nest Гнездо феникса ''Aurore''-class freighter Грузовой корабль YV-865 типа «Аврора» Interdictor vessel Корабль заграждения Phantom II Фантом II Fork lift Подъёмник Boat Судно Fang fighter Истребитель «Клык» Tantive III Тантив III CR70 corvette Корвет CR70 ''Nu''-class transport Транспорт типа «Ню» A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» ''Lancer''-class pursuit craft Судно преследования типа «Улан» GX1 short hauler Шаттл с малой дальностью полёта GX1 ''Interdictor''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий» Taylander shuttle Шаттл Тайлэндер ''Punworcca 116''-class interstellar sloop Межзвёздный шлюп типа «Панворкка-116» Solar sailer Солнечный парусник All-terrain vehicle Серия AT Gian V-44 Джиан V-44 Broken Horn Сломанный рог Northern Polar Command Sector Северный полярный командный сектор Overbridge Командный мостик Shield Gate Врата щита MC75 star cruiser Звёздный крейсер MC75 Profundity Пучина Devastator Опустошитель Executrix Исполнительница Intimidator Устрашающий Persecutor Преследователь Consular ship Консульский корабль ''Sphyrna''-class corvette Корвет типа «Молотоглав» Consonance Гармония Lightmaker Светоносный ''Braha'tok''-class gunship Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» ''Eta''-class supply barge Баржа снабжения типа «Эта» ''Delta''-class T-3c shuttle Шаттл T-3c типа «Дельта» [[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» TIE/rp Reaper attack lander Штурмовой десантный корабль TIE/rp «Жнец» Bravo One Браво-один Blue One Синий-один T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель T-65C-A2 «X-wing» Gold One Золотой-один HCVw A9 turbo tank Турбо-танк HCVw A9 TX-225 Occupier TX-225 «Захватчик» TX-225 GAVw "Occupier" combat assault tank Штурмовой танк TX-225 GAVw «Захватчик» Train Поезд Railspeeder Рельсовый спидер All Terrain Armored Cargo Transport AT-ACT TIE Advanced v1 TIE усовершенствованный v1 All Terrain Armored Transport \(early rebellion against the Empire\) AT-AT LAAT/le gunship LAAT/le ''Haven''-class medical station Медицинская станция типа «Приют» 614-AvA speeder bike Спидербайк 614-AvA Lawbringer Законник [[C-ROC Gozanti-class cruiser|C-ROC Gozanti-class cruiser]] Крейсер C-ROC типа «Гозанти» ''Auzituck'' anti-slaver gunship Анти-рабовладельческая канонерка «Аузитак» Rebels TIE fighter TIE-истребитель Спектров Imperial Troop Transport Имперский войсковой транспорт ''Undicur''-class jumpspeeder Прыжковый спидер типа «Ундикур» Relentless Неумолимый Sovereign Суверенный Liberator Освободитель VCX-100 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 Ghost Призрак ''Pelta''-class frigate Фрегат типа «Пельта» Phoenix Home Дом Феникса Imperial Planetary Occupation Facility Имперский планетарный оккупационный комплекс Imperial Complex Имперский комплекс Лотала Imperial Armory Complex Имперский оборонный комплекс ''Sentinel''-class landing craft Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» VCX-series auxiliary starfighter Вспомогательный истребитель серии VCX Phantom Фантом All Terrain Defense Pod AT-DP ''Darius G''-class freighter Грузовой корабль типа «Дариус-G» Z-95 Headhunter Z-95 «Охотник за головами» Clone Z-95 Headhunter Z-95 «Охотник за головами» клонов Clone Z-95 starfighter Z-95 «Охотник за головами» клонов Podracer Гоночный под T-16 skyhopper Скайхоппер T-16 Super tanker fuel depot Заправочный супертанкер Colossus Колосс Aunt Z's Tavern Таверна тётушки Зэт Colossus marketplace Рынок Колосса Doza Tower Башня Дозы Office of Acquisitions Отделение покупок Quadrant 3.27 Квадрант 3.27 Jarek Yeager's Repair Station Мастерская Джарека Йегера Racer Гоночная техника Blue Ace Синий ас All Terrain Attack Pod AT-AP Swoop Свуп Mako-Ta Космические доки Мако-Та Mako-Ta Space Docks Космические доки Мако-Та Fireball Огненный шар ''Fireball'' «Огненный шар» Green Ace Зелёный ас Red Ace Красный ас Yellow Ace Жёлтый ас Star Commuter 2000 Звёздный перевозчик 2000 First Order TIE Interceptor TIE-перехватчик Первого ордена Vonreg's TIE TIE-перехватчик Фонрега Black Ace Чёрный ас Gian-211 patrol speeder Патрульный спидер Gian-211 Rey's speeder Спидер Рей Hangar Six Ангар 6 Bay Two Отсек 2 Holding cell 64949 Камера задержания 64949 Interrogator Дознаватель First Order Light Cruiser Лёгкий крейсер Первого ордена Prototype B6 Прототип B6 DN-25 treadable Треадэйбл DN-25 Wayward Comet Своенравная комета BTL-S3 Y-wing Starfighter Звёздный истребитель BTL-S3 «Y-wing» Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» Outland TIE fighter Звёздный истребитель TIE «Чужеземец»‎ M-68 landspeeder Лендспидер M-68 Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» TIE/ba Baron Space Superiority Interceptor Баронский перехватчик завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ba Racer Гоночный истребитель Bulk freighter Корабль-балкер ''Baleen''-class heavy freighter Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» Eravana Эравана Spacetug Космический буксир CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle Кореллианский звёздный шаттл CSS-1 Meson Martinet Мезон Мартинет Unidentified Resistance recon pod Неизвестная разведывательная гондола Сопротивления All Terrain Mobile Artillery AT-MA All Terrain Patrol Droid AT-PD All Terrain Armored Transport \(Galactic Civil War\) AT-AT 20-T Railcrawler conveyex transport Гусенично-рельсовый конвейэкс транспорт 20-T Kaminoan flight pod Каминоанская лётная капсула Wookiee escape pod Спасательная капсула вуки KE-8 Enforcer Ship KE-8 «Принудитель» Oevvaor jet catamaran Воздушный катамаран «Оэвваор» Airbus Аэробус Armored Assault Tank AAT Cloud car Облачный автомобиль Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car Двухгондольный облачный автомобиль типа «Буря IV» Hoversled Ховер-сани Jabba the Hutt's dais Ховер-сани Джаббы Multi-Troop Transport MTT T-47 airspeeder Аэроспидер T-47 Snowspeeder Снежный спидер Jakku Raider Speeder Спидер рейдеров Джакку Ubrikkian 9,000 Убриккиан 9000 V-35 Courier V-35 «Курьер» X-34 landspeeder Лендспидер X-34 Light Infantry Utility Vehicle Многоцелевой лёгкий пехотный транспорт 74-Z speeder bike Спидербайк 74-Z BARC speeder BARC спидер Single Trooper Aerial Platform ОВП Transport speeder Транспортный спидер Util-313 Утиль-313 Sandcrawler Песчаный краулер Space station Космическая станция Battle station Боевая станция Death Star II «Звезда Смерти II» Command Center North Северный командный центр Equatorial trench Экваториальная траншея DS-1 Orbital Battle Station «Звезда Смерти I» Garbage masher 3263827 Уплотнитель мусора 3263827 Fondor Station Станции Фондора Assault ship Ударный корабль ''Acclamator''-class transgalactic military assault ship Трансгалактический военный ударный корабль типа «Аккламатор» Light bomber Лёгкий бомбардировщик Retribution Возмездие ''Providence''-class Dreadnought Дредноут типа «Провидение» ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» Executor Палач Ravager Разоритель MC80 Star Cruiser Звёздный крейсер MC80 Invincible Faith Нерушимая вера Restoration Восстановление Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» Dauntless Бесстрашный ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» Eviscerator Потрошитель Torment Истязание Inflictor Наносящий удар ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» Colony ship Корабль колонистов Dowager Queen Вдовствующая королева Core ship Корабль-ядро Alderaanian diplomatic cruiser Альдераанский дипломатический крейсер CR90 corvette Корвет CR90 ''Raider''-class corvette Корвет типа «Налётчик» ''Raider II''-class corvette Корвет типа «Налётчик II» Corvus Корвус ''Gozanti''-class cruiser Крейсер типа «Гозанти» Light cruiser Лёгкий крейсер ''Arquitens''-class command cruiser Командный крейсер типа «Арквитенс» ''Arquitens''-class light cruiser Лёгкий крейсер типа «Арквитенс» Destroyer Разрушитель Hound's Tooth Зуб гончей YT-2400 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-2400 ''Lucrehulk''-class LH-3210 cargo freighter Грузовой корабль LH-3210 типа «Барышник» ''Lucrehulk''-class Battleship Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» Mar Tuuk's Droid Control Ship Корабль управления дроидами Мара Тука EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» Opportunity Возможность Gunship Канонерка Low Altitude Assault Transport LAAT Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry LAAT/i Low Altitude Assault Transport carrier LAAT/c ''Trident''-class assault ship Ударный корабль типа «Трезубец» UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» Landing craft Десантное судно C-9979 landing craft Десантный корабль C-9979 Patrol ship Патрульный корабль Arrogantus-X Skyblade-221 swoop bike Свуп-байк Эррогантус-Икс «Небесный клинок-221» Sled Сани Sandboard Песчанка Warship Военный корабль Hovertank Ховер-танк 720 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль 720 HWK-290 freighter Грузовой корабль HWK-290 Hovercart Репульсорная тележка ''Firespray''-31-class patrol and attack craft Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31» Slave I Раб I Abecederian line Алфавитная линия ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttle Транспортный шаттл типа «Колчан» ''Zeta''-class cargo shuttle Грузовой шаттл типа «Дзета» Skiff Скиф J-type Naboo star skiff Набуанский звёздный скиф типа J Star Courier Звёздный гонец Scimitar Кинжал RZ-1 A-wing interceptor Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 [[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» Альфа-3 типа «Нимб» [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» N-1 starfighter Звёздный истребитель N-1 TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighter Экспериментальный истребитель завоевания превосходства в воздухе TIE/sk x1 TIE Advanced x1 TIE усовершенствованный x1 Darth Vader's TIE Advanced TIE усовершенствованный Дарта Вейдера Y-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель «Y-wing» BTL-B Y-wing Звёздный истребитель BTL-B «Y-wing» BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» ''Starhawk''-class battleship Линейный корабль типа «Звёздный ястреб» Unity Единство GR-45 medium transport Средний транспорт GR-45 GR-75 medium transport Средний транспорт GR-75 ''Hardcell''-class interstellar transport Межзвёздный транспорт типа «Баллон» Resistance transport Транспорт Сопротивления Yacht Яхта J-type 327 Nubian starship Нубийский звёздный корабль 327 типа «J» Naboo Royal Starship Королевский звездолёт Набу Tank Танк HAVw A6 Juggernaut Джаггернаут HAVw A6 All Terrain Recon Transport AT-RT All Terrain Tactical Enforcer AT-TE Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser SPHA-T Clone trooper armor Броня солдата-клона Phase I clone trooper armor Броня солдата-клона фазы I Mandalorian armor Мандалорская броня Baton Дубинка Beskar Бескар Blaster Бластер Blaster carbine Бластерный карабин Death Watch blaster carbine Бластерный карабин «Дозора смерти» Blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DC-17 hand blaster Ручной бластер DC-17 WESTAR-35 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 Blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка DC-15A blaster Бластер DC-15A Comlink Комлинк Cybernetics Кибернетика Mechno-arm Механическая рука Datapad Датапад Hologram Голограмма Holoprojector Голопроектор Hyperspace transport ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо Syliure hyperdrive booster ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо «Сайлиур» Imagecaster Изображатель Jetpack Реактивный ранец JT-12 jetpack Реактивный ранец JT-12 Z-6 jetpack Реактивный ранец Z-6 Lightsaber Световой меч Curved-hilt lightsaber Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью Dooku's lightsaber Световой меч Дуку Darksaber Тёмный меч Mace Windu's lightsaber Световой меч Мейса Винду Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Skywalker's lightsaber Световой меч Скайуокеров Missile Ракета Rangefinder Дальномер Shield Щит Stun baton Оглушающая дубинка Sword Меч Vibroblade Виброклинок Hyperdrive docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо «Сайлиур-31» Repulsorlift Репульсор Speeder Спидер Airspeeder Аэроспидер Hover taxi Ховер-такси Speeder bike Гравицикл ''Balutar''-class swoop Свуп типа «Балутар» Starship Звёздный корабль Coronet Корона» Cruiser Крейсер Shuttle Шаттл ''Aka'jor''-class shuttle Шаттл типа «Ака'джор» Starfighter Звёздный истребитель [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Оби-Вана Кеноби ''Kom'rk''-class fighter Истребитель-транспорт типа «Ком'рк» Death Star Звезда Смерти Escape pod Спасательная капсула Model CEC Class-1 Модель КМК 1 класса Repulsorcraft Репульсорная техника Speeder Спидер Airspeeder Аэроспидер V-4X-D ski speeder Лыжный спидер V-4X-D Cantonica Zephyr GB-134 speeder Спидер GB-134 «Кантонийский Зефир» Landspeeder Лендспидер SolarNova TT-86 СоларНова TT-86 Tri-Vanquish 7 Три-Покоритель 7 Starship Звёздный корабль Bomber Бомбардировщик MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 MG-100 «Звёздная крепость» SF-17 Cobalt Hammer Кобальтовый молот Crimson Hailstorm Багровый ливень Crimson Smiter Багровый сокрушитель Capital ship Крупный корабль Battlecruiser Линейный крейсер ''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» Conqueror Завоеватель Fellfire Свирепое пламя Finalizer Добивающий Harbinger Предвестник Dreadnought Дредноут Star Dreadnought Звёздный дредноут Siege Dreadnought Осадный дредноут ''Mandator'' line Серия «Доверитель» ''Mandator IV''-class Siege Dreadnought Осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» ''Mandator'' IV-class Siege Dreadnought Осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» Fulminatrix Молниеносный ''Mega''-class Star Dreadnought Звёздный дредноут типа «Мега» Supremacy Господство Kylo's chambers Покои Кайло Рена Snoke's throne room Тронный зал Сноука Star Cruiser Звёздный крейсер MC85 Star Cruiser Звёздный крейсер MC85 Raddus Раддус ''Raddus'' «Раддус» Corvette Корвет ''Free Virgillia''-class Bunkerbuster Противобункерный бомбардировщик типа «Свободная Вирджиллия» Ninka Нинка Cruiser Крейсер Dropship Десантный корабль First Order dropship Десантный корабль Первого ордена Freighter Грузовой корабль Light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 Millennium Falcon Тысячелетний сокол Frigate Фрегат Nebulon-C escort frigate Эскортный фрегат «Небулон-Ц» Anodyne Успокоение ''Anodyne'' «Успокоение» ''Vakbeor''-class cargo frigate Грузовой фрегат типа «Вакбеор» Vigil Дежурство Heavy cruiser Тяжёлый крейсер Shuttle Шаттл Snoke's escape craft Спасательный корабль Сноука ''Upsilon''-class command shuttle Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» Kylo Ren's command shuttle Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена ''Xi''-class light shuttle Лёгкий шаттл типа «Кси» Starfighter Звёздный истребитель A-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель «A-wing» RZ-2 A-wing interceptor Перехватчик RZ-2 «A-wing» Tallissan Lintra's RZ-2 A-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель RZ-2 «A-wing» Таллиссан Линтры TIE line Серия TIE TIE/IN interceptor Перехватчик TIE/IN TIE/ln space superiority starfighter Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln TIE/sa bomber Бомбардировщик TIE/sa TIE/fo space superiority fighter Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo TIE/sf space superiority fighter Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/sf TIE/vn space superiority fighter Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/vn Kylo Ren's TIE silencer TIE «Глушитель» Кайло Рена TIE/dg starfighter Звёздный истребитель TIE/dg TIE/wi modified interceptor Модифицированный перехватчик TIE/wi X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» T-65B X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» T-70 X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» Black One Чёрный-один Tantive IV Тантив IV Transport Транспорт Resistance transport pod Транспортная гондола Сопротивления Troop transport Войсковой транспорт AAL-1971/9.1 Troop Transport Войсковой транспорт AAL-1971/9.1 Star yacht Звёздная яхта Libertine Распутник U-55 orbital loadlifter Орбитальный грузоподъёмник U-55 T-17 T-17 Walker Шагоход All Terrain Armored Transport AT-AT First Order All Terrain Armored Transport AT-AT Первого ордена All Terrain Heavy Hauler AT-HH All Terrain MegaCaliber Six AT-M6 All Terrain Scout Transport AT-ST First Order All Terrain Scout Transport AT-ST Первого ордена Yacht Яхта Undisputed Victor Неоспоримый победитель Imperial Interdictor Имперский корабль заграждения Syliure-31 hyperspace docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо «Сайлиур-31» [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptors]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» IPV-2C Stealth Corvette Корвет-«невидимка» IPV-2C Stealth ship Корабль-«невидимка» Gozanti-class Assault Carrier Ударный корабль-носитель типа «Гозанти» ''Gozanti''-class Assault Carrier Ударный корабль-носитель типа «Гозанти» J-type diplomatic barge Дипломатический катер типа «J» H-type Nubian yacht Нубийская яхта типа «H» Дроиды Искомый текст Подставляемый текст 11-3K viper probe droid Разведывательный дроид 11-3K «Гадюка» Gladiator droid Дроид-гладиатор Mark VII gladiator droid Дроид-гладиатор Mark VII HK-model gladiator droid Дроид-гладиатор модели HK ASN courier droid Дроид-курьер ASN First Order security droid Дроид-охранник Первого ордена Hospitality droid Дроид гостеприимного обслуживания Racing droid Гоночный дроид Nurse droid Дроид-няня Nanny droid Дроид-няня LE-series droid Дроид серии LE Bartender droid Дроид-бармен TC-series protocol droid Протокольный дроид серии TC GH-7 medical droid Медицинский дроид GH-7 Daa Corporation droid Дроид корпорации Даа Drone Дрон Bounty droid Дроид-наёмник MPH power droid Дроид питания MPH Heavy loader droid Тяжёлый дроид-погрузчик YOL general worker Рабочий дроид общего назначения YOL PZ protocol droid Протокольный дроид PZ New Republic security droid \(type 1\) Дроид-охранник Новой Республики (вариант 1) New Republic security droid \(type 2\) Дроид-охранник Новой Республики (вариант 2) Housekeeper droid Дроид-горничная Probe droid Разведывательный дроид Midwife droid Акушерский дроид Super battle droid rocket trooper Боевой супердроид с ракетной установкой Vulture droid starfighter Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией Tomb Guardian Хранитель гробниц Astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик C1-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии C1 R-series Серия R R0 astromech Дроид-астромеханик серии R0 R1-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 R2 series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 R3-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 R4 astromech Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 R5-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 R5 unit Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 R5 series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 R5 series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 R6 astromech Дроид-астромеханик серии R6 Lothal astromech droid Лотальский дроид-астромеханик BB-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии BB TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid Дроид-привратник TT-8L/Y7 Analysis droid Дроид-аналитик Translator droid Дроид-переводчик Aqua droid Аква-дроид Maintenance droid Ремонтный дроид B-series battle droid Боевой дроид серии B B-series battle droid Боевой дроид серии B LR-57 combat droid Боевой дроид LR-57 Octuptarra tri-droid Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» OOM pilot battle droid Боевой дроид-пилот OOM FX-series medical assistant droid Медицинский дроид-ассистент серии FX Architect droid Дроид-архитектор Mark IV Дроид-архитектор IV модели Monster droid Дроид-уродец Pistoeka sabotage droid Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» FA-4 pilot droid Дроид-пилот FA-4 IG-series Серия IG IG-86 sentinel droid Дроид-часовой IG-86 IG-88 assassin droid Дроид-убийца IG-88 IG-100 MagnaGuard IG-100 «Магнастраж» IG-RM bodyguard and enforcer droid Дроид телохранитель и инфорсер IG-RM Fourth class droid Дроид четвёртого класса BD unit Модель BD BT-1 assassin droid Дроид-убийца BT-1 Dwarf probe droid Карликовый разведывательный дроид ASP general purpose droid Дроид общего назначения ASP Binary loadlifter Бинарный погрузчик Patch-in droid Дроид-заплатчик EG-series power droid Дроид питания серии EG EG-6 power droid Дроид питания EG-6 WED 15 Septoid 2 Treadwell WED 15 «Септоид 2 Тредвелл» VT-16 VT-16 ASP-7 labor droid Дроид серии ASP BT-16 perimeter droid Охранный дроид BT-16 CLL-8 binary load lifter Бинарный дроид-погрузчик CLL-8 CZ-series communications/business droid Коммуникационный дроид серии CZ Cam droid Дроид-камера ASP-7 Дроид общего назначения ASP FX-7 medical assistant droid Медицинский дроид-ассистент FX-7 DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз» LOM-series protocol droid Протокольный дроид серии LOM Super tactical droid Тактический супердроид A-LT Utility Droid Вспомогательный дроид A-LT Labor droid Дроид-рабочий SE-2 worker droid Дроид-рабочий SE-2 2-1B surgical droid Хирургический дроид 2-1B KX-series security droid Дроид-охранник серии KX L-1 tactical droid Тактический дроид L-1 RX-Series pilot droid Дроид-пилот серии RX Binary droid Бинарный дроид C-series Серия C RQ protocol droid Протокольный дроид RQ 9D9-s54 Dianoga spy droid Дроид-шпион 9D9-s54 «Дианога» DUM-series pit droid Пит-дроид серии DUM Otoga-222 maintenance droid Обслуживающий дроид Отога-222 M9-G8 astromech Астромеханик M9-G8 B-U4D loading droid Дроид-погрузчик B-U4D Fighting droid Бойцовый дроид I2-CG droid Дроид I2-CG Loadlifter droid Грузоподъёмный дроид First Order Patrol droid Патрульный дроид Sentry droid \(First Order\) Дроид-часовой LEP servant droid Дроид-слуга LEP Sifter droid Дроид-просеиватель R-H029 sifter droid Дроид-просеиватель R-H029 SN-1F4 miniature sifter droid Миниатюрный дроид-просеиватель SN-1F4 Spy droid Дроид-шпион Training droid Тренировочный дроид Marksman-H training remote Тренировочный дистанционно управляемый дроид «Стрелок-H» G2 repair droid Ремонтный дроид G2 Assassin droid Дроид-убийца Battle droid Боевой дроид B1 battle droid Боевой дроид B1 Heavy battle droid Тяжёлый боевой дроид Security battle droid Боевой дроид-охранник B2 super battle droid Боевой супердроид B2 B2-RP battle droid Боевой дроид B2-RP BX-series droid commando Дроид-коммандос серии BX Droideka Дройдека DSD1 dwarf spider droid Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 OOM-series battle droid Боевой дроид серии OOM OOM command battle droid Боевой дроид-командир OOM Cleaning droid Дроид-уборщик Hangar deck scrubber droid Дроид-очиститель ангаров Droid starfighter Дроид-истребитель Droid tri-fighter Три-дроид истребитель Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией ''Hyena''-class bomber Бомбардировщик типа «Гиена» Droid tank Дроид-танк [[IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank|IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank]] Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» [[NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer]] Дроид-танк NR-N99 типа «Убеждающий» HMP droid gunship Дроид-канонерка HMP Interrogator droid Дроид-дознаватель IT-O Interrogation Unit Дроид-дознаватель IT-O IT-000 interrogator droid Дроид-дознаватель IT-000 Mining droid Дроид-шахтёр LIN demolitionmech autonomous minelayer Автономный минный заградитель LIN OG-9 homing spider droid Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 Pilot droid Дроид-пилот GNK-series power droid Дроид питания серии GNK Probe droid Разведывательный дроид Viper probe droid Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» RA-7 protocol droid Протокольный дроид RA-7 WED Treadwell repair droid Ремонтный дроид WED «Тредвелл» WED-15 Treadwell droid Дроид WED-15 «Тредвелл» WED-15 Septoid Treadwell WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» Secretary droid Дроид-секретарь CZ-series Серия CZ Security droid Дроид-охранник Seeker Поисковый дроид ID9 seeker droid Поисковый дроид ID9 ID10 seeker droid Поисковый дроид ID10 Sentinel Страж Sentry droid Дроид-часовой IMG-099 Imperial Mark IV patrol droid Имперский патрульный дроид IMG-099 Mark IV Sentry droid (First Order) Дроид-часовой (Первый орден) GA servant droid Дроид-слуга GA Smelter droid Дроид-плавильщик 8D-series smelter droid Дроид-плавильщик серии 8D Supervisor droid Дроид-надзиратель EV-series supervisor droid Дроид-надзиратель серии EV Tactical droid Тактический дроид T-series tactical droid Тактический дроид серии «Т» Welding droid Дроид-сварщик Power droid Дроид питания PLNK-series power droid Дроид питания серии PLNK Droid Дроид Medical droid Медицинский дроид IT-S00.2 medical droid Медицинский дроид IT-S00.2 MD-15C medical droid Медицинский дроид MD-15C Patrol droid Патрульный дроид Patrol droid \(First Order\) Патрульный дроид Первого ордена Protocol droid Протокольный дроид 3PO unit Модель 3PO Repair droid Ремонтный дроид MSE series Серия MSE MSE-6 series repair droid Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 Service droid Дроид-слуга Laundry droid Прачечный дроид S0-1P autovalet droid Дроид автоматической чистки и глажки S0-1P SE8 waiter droid Дроид-официант SE8 Rescue of the Child Спасение Дитя События Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Five Sabers Пять сабель Galactic Games Галактические игры Mytaranor Campaign Митаранорская кампания Kwymar Suppressions Квимарские беспорядки Dogfight over Geonosis Погоня над Джеонозисом [[Infiltration of the Titan|Infiltration of the Titan]] Проникновение на «Титан» Mission to Mon Cala Миссия на Мон-Кале (Сопротивление) Mission to the moon of Avedot Миссия на луне Аведота Destruction of Tah'Nuhna Покорение Та'Нуны Skirmish in Guavian Death Space Столкновение в пространстве гуавиан Mission to free Wookiee prisoners Миссия по освобождению рабов-вуки The Night of a Thousand Tears Ночь тысячи слёз Blockade of Ibaar Блокада Ибаара Attack on a Lothal airfield Нападение на имперское лётное поле Raid on an Imperial supply convoy Нападение на имперский конвой снабжения Mid Rim Retreat Отступление из Среднего Кольца Battle for Anaxes Битва за Анаксис Mission to Skako Minor Миссия на Малом Скако Uprising on Raada Восстание на Рааде Campaign against the Shadow Collective Кампания против Коллектива теней Assault on Vizsla Keep 09 Нападение на Точку Визслы 09 Attack on the Black Sun Нападение на Чёрное солнце Attack on the Pyke Syndicate Нападение на Синдикат пайков Battle of Zanbar Битва при Занбаре Second battle of Dathomir Вторая битва на Датомире Amaxine warrior crisis Амаксинский кризис battle on Elphroda Битва на Эльфроде Occupation of Lothal Оккупация Лотала Great Purge Великая чистка Festival of Light Фестиваль света Tournament on Serenno Испытания на Серенно Sith war Война ситхов (Старая Республика) Skirmish on Savareen Схватка на Саварине Showdown on Savareen Схватка на Саварине Hundred-Year Darkness Столетняя тьма Mission to Ashas Ree Миссия на Ашес-Ри Battle of Exegol Битва при Экзеголе Skirmish on Pasaana Стычка на Пасаане Battle of Howlan Битва за Хоулан Hunt for Darth Vader Охота на Дарта Вейдера Mission to Carnelion IV Миссия на Карнелионе IV Infiltration of Hivebase-1 Проникновение в Улей-1 Mission to track Ochi Поиски Очи Battle of Ansett Island Битва за остров Ансетт Destruction of Kijimi Уничтожение Киджими Duel on Kef Bir Дуэль на Кеф-Бире Mission to Exegol Миссия на Экзеголе Mission to Kijimi Миссия на Киджими Mission to Kef Bir Миссия на Кеф-Бире Mission to obtain the Sith wayfinder Миссия по поиску указателя ситхов Mission to Sinta Glacier Colony Миссия на леднике Синта Rescue of Chewbacca Вызволение Чубакки Mission to Pasaana Миссия на Пасаане Battle on Ord Mantell Битва при Орд-Мантелле Battle of Jedha City Битва при Джеда-Сити Attack on LZ-Besh Атака на ЗП-Беш Attack on LZ-Dorn Атака на ЗП-Дорн Mission to Arvala-7 Миссия на Арвале-7 [[Hunt for the Colossus|Hunt for the Colossus]] Охота на «Колосс» Mission to obtain coaxium Миссия по добыче коаксия Plot to assassinate Emperor Palpatine Покушение на Императора Палпатина Infiltration of the Red Mist Проникновение в Красный Туман Battle of Zeffo Битва при Зеффо Bracca campaign Браккийская кампания Secret mission to rebuild the Jedi Order Задача по восстановлению Ордена джедаев Escape from Bracca Побег с Бракки Mission to Bogano Миссия на Богано Mission to Zeffo Миссия на Зеффо Mission to Dathomir Миссия на Датомире (Кэл Кестис) Mission to Ilum Миссия на Илуме Battle of Fortress Inquisitorius Схватка в крепости Инквизитория Assault on Seelos Нападение на Силос Skirmish aboard a Republic medical station Стычка на борту медицинской станции Республики Attack on Cymoon 1 Нападение на Саймун-1 Mission to Malachor Миссия на Малакоре Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar Взрыв в ангаре Храма джедаев Mission on Lothal Миссия на Лотале Battle of Fortress Vader Битва при крепости Вейдера Capture of Hera Syndulla Пленение Геры Синдуллы Mission to rescue C-3PO Спасение C-3PO Hunt for Eeth Koth Охота на Иита Кота Mission to Taul Миссия на Тауле Confederate–Republic peace initiative Мирная инициатива Республики-Конфедерации Open-Closed War Война Открытых и Затворников Trial of Ahsoka Tano Суд над Асокой Тано Escape from Tipoca City Побег из Тайпока-Сити Blockade of the Otomok system Блокада системы Отомок Mission to K43 Миссия на K43 Mission to Lanz Carpo Миссия на Ланз-Карпо Mission to Sergia Миссия на Сергии Vote of No Confidence Вотум недоверия Assassination of Quarsh Panaka Убийство Куарша Панаки Mission to Crait Миссия на Крэйте Mission to the Lothal Jedi Temple Миссия в Лотальском храме джедаев Skirmish on Ontotho Столкновение на Онтото [[Escape of the Colossus|Escape of the Colossus]] Побег «Колоса» Hunt for Vader Охота на Вейдера Assault on the Mako-Ta Space Docks Нападение на космические доки Мако-Та Great Peace Великий мир Battle for Ontotho Битва за Онтото Occupation of Kashyyyk Оккупация Кашиика Hunt for Shadow Wing Охота на Тёмное крыло Mimban campaign Мимбанская кампания Raid on Kessel Миссия на Кесселе Mission to Batuu Миссия на Батуу Mission to Batuu Миссия на Батуу Battle of I'vorcia Prime Битва за Ай'ворсию-Прайм Massacre on Tehar Резня на Техаре Chase on Milvayne Погоня на Милвейне Escape from the Colossus Побег с Колосса Occupation of the Colossus Оккупация Колосса Mandalorian Civil War Мандалорская гражданская война Mandalorian civil war Мандалорская гражданская война Republic Era Сумерки Республики Battle of Haruun Kal Битва за Харуун-Кэл Mission to Kaller Миссия на Кэллере Conquest of Kaller Покорение Кэллера Mission to the river moon of Al'doleem Миссия на речной луне Ал'долима Mission to Kashyyyk Миссия на Кашиике (Эпоха Империи) Mission to Shu-Torun Миссия на Шу-Торуне (Альянс повстанцев) War on Shu-Torun Война на Шу-Торуне Mission to Jedha Миссия на Джеде Attack on the Mako-Ta Space Docks Нападение на космические доки Мако-Та Mutiny on Mon Cala Восстание на Мон-Кале Skirmish aboard Accresker Jail Стычка на борту тюрьмы «Аккрескер» Hunt for Jocasta Nu Охота на Джокасту Ню Outer Rim Sieges Осады Внешнего Кольца Galactic Civil War Галактическая гражданская война Battle of Atollon Битва при Атоллоне Declaration of the Rebel Alliance Декларация Альянса повстанцев Operation Handoff Операция «Передача» Theft of the TIE Defender Elite Кража элитного TIE «Защитник» Mission to Mortis Миссия на Мортисе Dissolution of the Imperial Senate Роспуск Имперского Сената Royal Award Ceremony Королевская церемония награждения Mission to investigate Geonosis Разведывательная миссия на Джеонозисе Boonta Eve Бунта Ив Battle of Abregado Битва при Абрегадо Battle of Dathomir Битва за Датомир Battle of the Kaliida Nebula Битва при туманности Калиида Battle on Lokori Битва при Локори Battle of Mimban Битва при Мимбане Battle of Lola Sayu Битва при Лола-Саю Battle of Saleucami Битва за Салукемай Battle of Sullust Битва за Салласт Battle of Teth Битва при Тете Capture of Eeth Koth Пленение Иита Кота Defense of Maridun Оборона Маридуна Invasion of Scipio Вторжение на Сципио Mission to Jabba's Palace Путь к дворцу Джаббы Mission to Florrum Миссия на Флорруме Mission to Mustafar Миссия на Мустафаре Rescue of Galen Erso Спасение Галена Эрсо Skirmish on Florrum Схватка на Флорруме Funeral of Padmé Amidala Похороны Падме Амидалы Duel on Tatooine Дуэль на Татуине Mission to rescue Shmi Skywalker Lars Миссия на Татуине (Сепаратистский кризис) Separatist Crisis Сепаратистский кризис Mission to Kamino Миссия на Камино (Сепаратистский кризис) Plot to assassinate Padmé Amidala Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы Campaign at Salient Салиентская кампания Funeral of Anakin Skywalker Похороны Энакина Скайуокера Liberation of Lothal Освобождение Лотала Rescue of Hera Syndulla Спасение Геры Синдуллы Battle of Taanab Битва при Таанабе Sterilization of Geonosis Стерилизация Джеонозиса Wedding of Han Solo and Leia Organa Свадьба Хана Соло и Леи Органы Jedi–Sith war Джедайско-ситхская война Galactic Concordance Галактическое соглашение Takeover of Mandalore Переворот на Мандалоре Escape from Skystrike Academy Побег из академии «Небесный удар» Third Battle of Mygeeto Третья битва за Майгито Ryloth insurgency Восстание на Рилоте Attack on Lothal Нападение на Лотал Lothal campaign Лотальская кампания Mission to Reklam Station Миссия на станции «Реклэм» Mandalorian civil war Мандалорская гражданская война (Войны клонов) Great Scourge of Malachor Великая резня на Малакоре Second Battle of Geonosis Вторая битва за Джеонозис Capture of Galen Erso Поимка Галена Эрсо Jedha insurgency Мятеж на Джеде Mission to Tamsye Prime Миссия на Тамси-Прайм Liberation of Erso Освобождение Эрсо Mission to the Ring of Kafrene Миссия в Кольце Кафрены Operation Fracture Операция «Перелом» Destruction of Jedha City Уничтожение Джеда-Сити Mission to Eadu Миссия на Иду Attack on the Jedi Temple Осада Храма джедаев Battle of Coruscant Битва при Корусанте Onderonian Civil War Ондеронская гражданская война The Gathering (Clone Wars) Сбор Empire Day День Империи Duel on Mustafar Дуэль на Мустафаре [[Raid on the Crucible|Raid on the Crucible]] Рейд на «Горнило» Skirmish on Felucia Столкновение на Фелуции Skirmish on Wasskah Столкновение на Васскаше Age of the Empire Эпоха Империи Heist in Capital City Ограбление в Столичном городе Siege of Lasan Осада Ласана Siege of Lothal Осада Лотала Gorse conflict Горский кризис Early rebellion against the Galactic Empire Раннее восстание против Галактической Империи Action at Mustafar Спасение Кэнана Джарруса Boonta Eve Classic Бунта Ив Классик Battle of Scarif Битва при Скарифе Mission to rendezvous with the Resistance Миссия по встрече с Сопротивлением Mission on the Colossus platform Миссия на Колоссе Race between Kazuda Xiono and Torra Doza Гонка между Казудой Зионо и Торра Дозой Snap and Karé's wedding Свадьба Теммина Уэксли и Каре Кун Duel in Palpatine's office Дуэль в офисе Палпатина Escape from Jakku Побег с Джакку [[Escape from the Finalizer|Escape from the Finalizer]] Побег с «Добивающего» Trillia Massacre Триллианская бойня Battle of Takodana Битва на Такодане Fall of the Republic Падение Республики Battle of Christophsis Битва при Кристофсисе Battle of Geonosis Битва на Джеонозисе Battle of Kamino Битва при Камино Battle of Kashyyyk Битва за Кашиик Battle of Mon Cala Битва за Мон-Калу Battle of Ryloth Битва при Рилоте Battle of Umbara Битва при Умбаре Battle of Utapau Битва за Утапау Mission to Vassek 3 Миссия на Вассек-3 Siege of Mandalore Осада Мандалора Invasion of Naboo Вторжение на Набу Battle of Naboo Битва за Набу Order 66 Приказ 66 Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы Imperial Era Эпоха Империи Campaigns of Saw Gerrera's Partisans Кампании Партизан Со Герреры Battle on Jedha Битва на Джеде Infiltration of the Dreamers Проникновение к Мечтателям Battle of Hoth Битва при Хоте Battle of Endor Битва при Эндоре Battle of Yavin Битва при Явине Contingency Крайние меры Battle of Jakku Битва при Джакку Operation: Cinder Операция «Зола» Attack on Abednedo Нападение на Абеднедо Battle of Fondor Битва при Фондоре Battle of Theed Битва за Тид Skirmish on Vardos Стычка на Вардосе Destruction of an abandoned weapons depot Стычка на Салласте The Disaster Катастрофа [[Escape from the Invincible Faith|Escape from the Invincible Faith]] Побег с «Нерушимой веры» Evacuation of Yavin 4 Эвакуация с Явина-4 Iron Blockade Железная блокада Liberation of Kashyyyk Освобождение Кашиика Mission to Chinook Station Миссия на станцию Шинук Mission to rescue the survivors of Alderaan Миссия по спасению выживших альдераанцев Operation Yellow Moon Операция «Жёлтая луна» Raid at the Wretch of Tayron Рейд на Грешный Тайрон Skirmish on Takodana Стычка на Такодане Heist on Vandor Ограбление на Вандоре Ja-bess Incursion Нашествие Джа-бесс Duel in the Galactic Senate Дуэль в Сенате Mission to Pillio Миссия на Пиллио Rescue of Princess Leia Спасение принцессы Леи Rescue of Han Solo Спасение Хана Соло Life Day День Жизни Cold war Холодная война Hunt for Lor San Tekka Охота на Лор-Сана Текку Attack on Tuanul Нападение на Туанул Mission to Pillio Миссия на Пиллио Mission to Athulla Миссия на Атулле Battle of Kestro Битва при Кестро Battle of Takodana Битва на Такодане [[Skirmish on the Retribution|Skirmish on the Retribution]] Схватка на борту «Возмездия» Mission to the Outer Rim Миссия во Внешнем Кольце [[Skirmish aboard the Eravana|Skirmish aboard the Eravana]] Схватка на борту «Эраваны» Bombing of the memorial shrine Взрыв Мемориальной усыпальницы Attack on a Republic cruiser Атака на республиканский крейсер Fall of the Old Republic Закат Старой Республики Mandalorian-Jedi War Мандалорско-джедайская война Mandalorian crusades Мандалорские крестовые походы Mission to Black Stall Station Миссия на чёрную тюремную станцию Mission to Kamino Миссия на Камино Skirmish on Concordia Столкновение на Конкордии Duel on Cloud City Дуэль в Облачном городе Escape from Cloud City Побег из Облачного города Battle of Chyron Belt Битва в поясе Хайрона Clone Wars Войны клонов Jedi Purge Истребление джедаев New Republic Era Эпоха Новой Республики Destruction of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера First Order–Resistance war Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением First Order—Resistance war Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением Attack on the Resistance fleet Нападение на флот Сопротивления Battle of Crait Битва на Крэйте Battle of Starkiller Base Битва при базе «Старкиллер» Evacuation of D'Qar Эвакуация Ди'Куара Hosnian Cataclysm Хоснианский катаклизм Mission to Canto Bight Миссия в Канто-Байт Proclamation of the New Order Провозглашение Нового порядка Secret mission to Tatooine Секретная миссия на Татуине Ruusan Reformations Руусанские реформации Occupation of Bespin Оккупация Беспина Funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn Похороны Квай-Гона Джинна Supreme Chancellor Election, 32 BBY Выборы Канцлера Республики, 32 ДБЯ Оружие и технологии Искомый текст Подставляемый текст T-14 hyperdrive generator Генератор гипердвигателя T-14 Plasma mine Плазменная мина Power core Энергетическое ядро NH-7 flight control avionics package Устройство контроля полёта NH-7 Homing beacon Следящее устройство Tracker Маячок Emperor's wayfinder Ориентир Императора Sith wayfinder Ситхский ориентир Axial superlaser Аксиальный суперлазер HH-12 rocket launcher Ракетная пусковая установка HH-12 G125 projectile launcher Пусковой аппарат G125 Club Палица Stasis field Стазисное поле Energy pellet Энергитическая гранула T-21 light repeating blaster Лёгкий автоматический бластер Т-21 Logic circuit Логическая электросхема Macrobinocular viewplate Макробинокулярная пластина Din Djarin's blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет Дина Джарина Asajj Ventress's lightsabers Световые мечи Асажж Вентресс E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon \(Gideon's Imperial remnant\) Тяжёлый автоматический бластер E-Web (Имперский осколок Гидеона) EC-17 hold-out blaster Карманный бластер EC-17 E-11D blaster carbine Бластерный карабин E-11D III-a1a primary hypermatter-annihilation reactor Основной реактор аннигиляции гиперматерии III-a1a S/min-12a hyperdrive Гипердвигатель S/min-12a Aayla Secura's lightsaber Световой меч Эйлы Секуры Ion exhaust Ионный выхлоп Solar ionization reactor Солнечный ионизационный реактор Personal energy shield Личный энергетический щит Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Mandalorian executioner's vibro-ax Вибротопор мандалорского палача Ren's lightsaber Световой меч Рена Servomotor Сервопривод Hologame Голоигра DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System Модульная оружейная система DC-17m IX4 laser cannon Лазерная пушка IX4 J-1 proton cannon Протонная пушка типа J-1 Pressure suit Барокостюм Proton cannon Протонная пушка Bioscan Биосканер Lightsaber rifle Винтовка светового меча Training lightsaber Тренировочный световой меч Pommel cap Крышка рукояти Blade emitter Эмиттер клинка Antiox mask Маска-антиоксидант Plo Koon's lightsaber Световой меч Пло Куна Shaak Ti's lightsaber Световой меч Шаак Ти Tenth Brother's lightsabers Световые мечи Десятого брата EE-4 carbine rifle Бластерная винтовка EE-4 SW-4 ion cannon Ионная пушка SW-4 SW-5 ion cannon Ионная пушка SW-5 SW-7a ion cannon Ионная пушка SW-7a SW-9 ion cannon Ионная пушка SW-9 Black Bishop's lightsword Световой меч Чёрного епископа E-22 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-22 Camtono Камтоно Fibercord whip Волоконный трос Wrist blaster Запястный бластер E-10R blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-10R E-10 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-10 RSKF-44 heavy blaster Тяжёлый бластер RSKF-44 DG-29 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DG-29 Mandalorian rally master armor Мандалорская броня мастера сосредоточения Skyblade-330 Небесный клинок-330 Eno Cordova's lightsaber Световой меч Эно Кордовы Trilla's lightsaber Первый световой меч Второй сестры Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber Световой меч Ки-Ади-Мунди DT-12 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-12 Farkiller Дальнобой control chip Чип управления E-851 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет E-851 F-11ABA heavy cannon Тяжёлая пушка F-11ABA ST-W48 blaster Бластер ST-W48 Electroprod Электродубинка Electroprod Электродубинка Leia Organa's lightsaber Световой меч Леи Органы Rey Skywalker's lightsaber Световой меч Рей Скайуокер Dagger Кинжал Ochi's dagger Кинжал Очи Mandalorian Executioner vibro-ax Вибротопор мандалорского палача Vibro-cleaver Вибро-древокол TG4.4 field quadnoculars Полевые квандокуляры TE4.4 Magnetic field Магнитное поле Pillex driver Разрядный пилекс драйвер Pilex bit driver Разрядный пилекс драйвер MG7-A proton torpedo Протонная торпеда MG7-A Quadex power core Энергетическое ядро «Квадрекс» Quadnoculars Квандокуляры TE4.4 field quadnoculars Полевые квандокуляры TE4.4 Repulsor anchor Репульсорный якорь Riot shield Полицейский щит Ionization spear Ионизированное копьё SSP05 hyperdrive Гипердвигатель SSP05 Hyper-lightspeed weapon Гиперсверхсветовое оружие Seeker Самонаводящаяся ракета Healing field generator Генератор исцеляющего поля J19 electroscope Электроскоп J19 KX9 laser cannon Лазерная пушка KX9 KX12 laser cannon Лазерная пушка KX12 Lb-14 dual heavy laser turret Сдвоенная тяжёлая лазерная турель Lb-14 R-9X heavy laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка R-9X R-9X laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка R-9X Macroscope Макроскоп D-93w flame projector gun Огнемётная пушка D-93w Seeker \(missile\) Самонаводящаяся ракета Roamer-6 breath mask Дыхательная маска Роамер-6 Electro refractometer Электрический рефрактометр D-93 Incinerator flamethrower Огнемёт-сжигатель D-93 Mag-pulse grenade Магнитно-импульсная граната Micro-grenade launcher Микрогранатомёт Bonding tape Склеивающая лента Relby-v10 mortar gun Миномёт Релби-v10 Vibro-knife Вибронож A-180 blaster Бластер A180 DL-21 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DL-21 Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber Первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера 773 Firepuncher Огнестрел 773 C-25 fragmentation grenade Осколочная граната C-25 C-35 fragmentation grenade Осколочная граната C-35 Class-A thermal detonator Термальный детонатор типа «А» Cere Junda's lightsaber Световой меч Цере Джанды Taron Malicos' lightsabers Световой меч Тарона Маликоса Jaro Tapal's lightsaber Световой меч Джаро Тапала Electro-tattoo Электротату LX-4 proton mine Протонная мина LX-4 Power 5 blaster Бластерный пистолет Power 5 MPL-57 Гранатомёт MPL-57 Amban sniper rifle Амбанская снайперская винтовка Grenade launcher Гранатомёт Ion torpedo Ионная торпеда Hyperdrive pod Спасательная капсула с гиперприводом Shock staff Оглушающий посох VL-61/79 proton bomb Протонная бомба VL-61/79 H-s1 heavy laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка H-s1 L-s7.2 laser cannon Лазерная пушка L-s7.2 L-s9.3 laser cannon Лазерная пушка L-s9.3 L-s9.6 laser cannon Лазерная пушка L-s9.6 H-s9.3 twin laser cannon Сдвоенная лазерная пушка H-s9.3 L-s9.1 laser cannon Лазерная пушка L-s9.1 L-s9.6 medium laser cannon Средняя лазерная пушка L-s9.6 L-7.5 heavy laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка L-7.5 ST2mk 4 concussion missile Ударная ракета ST2mk 4 ST7 concussion missile Ударная ракета ST7 LX-4 proton torpedo Протонная торпеда LX-4 Gravity well projector Проектор гравитационного колодца Kamino saberdart Каминоанский сабледротик I-a2b solar ionization reactor Солнечный ионизационный реактор I-a2b I-a4b solar ionization reactor Солнечный ионизационный реактор I-a4b Tractor beam projector Проектор притягивающего луча Stygium crystal Стигиевый кристалл P-s4 ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-s4 P-s3 ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-s3 P-s5.2 twin ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-s5.2 P-s5.6 twin ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-s5.6 P-s6 twin ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-s6 P-sz9.7 twin ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-sz9.7 XX-9 heavy turbolaser battery Тяжёлая турболазерная батарея XX-9 A280 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка A280 A280C blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка A280C Proton detonator Протонный детонатор Vibro-scythe Виброкоса Energy bow Энерголук Jannah's energy bow Энерголук Джанны Hinged double-bladed lightsaber Гнущийся световой меч с двойным лезвием Ninth Sister's lightsaber Световой меч Девятой сестры Ray shield Лучевой щит Sublight engine Субсветовой двигатель Concussion missile Ударная ракета Fusioncutter Фузионный резак Ion drive Ионный двигатель Life support Система жизнеобеспечения Power converter Преобразователь энергии Vibroscalpel Виброскальпель Gravity well Гравитационный колодец Sith lightsaber Световой меч ситхов Sith lightsaber Световой меч ситхов Vocabulator Кодировщик голоса Heads-up display Головной дисплей Electroripper staff Посох-электропила Battle helmet Боевой шлем Astromech socket Место дроида-астромеханика Flight simulator Лётный симулятор Rocket booster Ракетный бустер Reader socket Слот чтения Recharge coupling Порт зарядки Telescope Телескоп Transmitter Передатчик Scatterblaster Бластерный обрез SX-21 scatterblaster Бластерный обрез SX-21 Speaker Кодировщик голоса Quarrel Арбалетная стрела Ejector seat Кресло-катапульта Energy binder Энергетическая стяжка Vibro-ax Вибросекира Barriss Offee's lightsaber Световой меч Баррис Оффи Finn's blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет Финна Lando Calrissian's SE-14r light repeating blaster Лёгкий астоматический бластер SE-14r Калриссиана Rey's NN-14 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет NN-14 Рей Bow Лук Wrist comm Наручный коммуникатор Hold-out blaster Карманный бластер Adi Gallia's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Ади Галлии Heavy repeating blaster Тяжёлый автоматический бластер Hydrospanner Гидроспаннер Grappling hook Абордажный крюк Plasma Плазма Kanan Jarrus's DL-18 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DL-18 Кэнана Джаруса EE-3 carbine rifle Карабин EE-3 Cal's lightsaber Световой меч Кэла Кестиса Second Sister's lightsaber Световой меч Второй сестры Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Мола DLT-20A laser rifle Лазерная винтовка DLT-20A Depa Billaba's lightsaber Световой меч Депы Биллабы Repulsorlift chair Репульсорное кресло Kirak Infil'a's lightsaber Световой меч Кайрака Инфайл'ы Macrobinoculars Макробинокль Light repeating blaster Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r light repeating blaster Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r Ascension gun Силовой гарпун S-5 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет S-5 ELG-3A blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A Obi-Wan Kenobi's first lightsaber Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна SLD-26 planetary shield generator Планетарный генератор щита SLD-26 Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber Первый световой меч Асоки Тано DF.9 turret placement Противопехотная батарея DF.9 v-150 Planet Defender Планетарный защитник v-150 Sniper rifle Снайперская винтовка Electrostaff Электропосох Reflec Рефлек Electrobinoculars Электробинокль DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 Magnet Магнит Turret Турель Carbon-freezing Карбонитная заморозка Cane lightsaber Световой меч-трость Geonosian sonic blaster Джеонозийский звуковой бластер Satellite Орбитальный спутник Memory bank Хранилище памяти Memory wipe Очистка памяти Self-destruct mechanism Механизм самоуничтожения Mandalorian vambrace Мандалорские наручи Paralyzing dart Парализующий дротик Ion cannon Ионная пушка AJ^6 cyborg construct Кибернетическая структура AJ^6 EVA suit Космический скафандр Moisture farm Влагодобывающая ферма Slugthrower Пулевик Ezra's heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет Эзры Missile launcher Ракетная пусковая установка Ion mine Ионная мина Kilometer Километр E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon Тяжёлый автоматический бластер E-Web Adi Gallia's lightsaber Второй световой меч Ади Галлии Lightsaber pike Световая пика Luminara Unduli's lightsaber Световой меч Луминары Ундули Flamethrower Огнемёт Ezra Bridger's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Эзры Бриджера Sith holocron Голокрон ситхов Maul's lightsaber Световой меч Мола Double-bladed lightsaber Двухклинковый световой меч Cloning Клонирование Mine Мина Airbrush Аэрограф Grenade Граната E-5 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-5 Kit Fisto's lightsaber Световой меч Кита Фисто Saesee Tiin's lightsaber Световой меч Сэйси Тийна Darth Sidious's lightsabers Световые мечи Дарта Сидиуса Repulsorpod Репульсорная гондола Garbage compactor Уплотнитель мусора C1 personal comlink Персональный комлинк C1 Blast door Бронированная дверь Force pike Силовая пика Electronic translator Электронный переводчик MWC-35c "Staccato Lightning" repeating cannon Автоматическая пушка MWC-35c «Стаккато молнии» A280-CFE blaster Бластер A280-CFE DT-29 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 Thermal exhaust port Термальное выхлопное отверстие Reactor Реактор Ion engine Ионный двигатель Twin ion engine Сдвоенный ионный двигатель Saw Gerrera's pressurized suit Барокостюм Со Герреры Bacta tank Бакта-камера Chirrut's lightbow Световой арбалет Чиррута Interrogation chair Модуль для допросов Smoke bomb Дымовая граната Yoda's lightsaber Световой меч Йоды Fifth Brother's lightsaber Световой меч Пятого брата DC-15 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка DC-15 Z-6 rotary blaster cannon Вращающаяся бластерная пушка Z-6 Seventh Sister's lightsaber Световой меч Седьмой сестры AJ\^6 cyborg construct Кибернетическая структура AJ^6 Navigation computer Навигационный компьютер Navicomputer Навикомпьютер XX-23 S-thread tracker Следящее устройство XX-23S Mass-driver cannon Масс-драйверная пушка Artificial gravity Искусственная гравитация Artificial gravity generator Генератор искусственной гравитации Vilmarh's Revenge Месть Велмара DLT-18 laser rifle Лазерная винтовка DLT-18 Bo-rifle Бо-винтовка J-19 bo-rifle Бо-винтовка J-19 Comm tower Башня связи Holocron Голокрон Jedi holocron Голокрон джедаев Kanan Jarrus' holocron Голокрон Кэнана Джарруса Double-bladed spinning lightsaber Двухклинковый вращающийся световой меч The Grand Inquisitor's lightsaber Световой меч Гранд-инквизитора Officer's disk Офицерский диск Slingshot Рогатка Energy slingshot Энергитическая рогатка Flight data recorder Записывающее устройство истребителя Solar collector Солнечный коллектор MS-2B twin laser cannon Сдвоенная лазерная пушка MS-2B Laser turret Лазерная турель KX4 dorsal laser turret Спинная лазерная турель KX-4 Disruptor Дезинтеграторная винтовка Restraining bolt Ограничительный болт AB-75 bo-rifle Бо-винтовка AB-75 Nite Owl helmet Шлем Ночных сов Sabine Wren's modified Nite Owl helmet Модифицированный шлем Сабин Врен Sabine Wren's armor Броня Сабин Врен Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster Пистолет Бларрг-1120 DL-18 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DL-18 E-11 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-11 Deflector shield generator Генератор дефлекторного щита 49-v99 Deflector Дефлектор 49-v99 Translating vocoder Вокодер-переводчик Ithorian translator Иторианский переводчик HoloNet ГолоНет L-s1 laser cannon Лазерная пушка L-s1 Maad-38 heavy laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка Maad-38 Ahsoka Tano's white lightsabers Белые световые мечи Асоки Тано Ezra's lightsaber Первый световой меч Эзры Бриджера Kanan's lightsaber Световой меч Кэнана Джарруса Shoto lightsaber Световое шото Moisture vaporator Влагоуловитель Power cell Блок питания Tractor beam targeting array Целевой диапазон притягивающего луча Code cylinder Кодовый цилиндр Imperial Super Commando armor Броня имперских суперкоммандо Data card Инфокарта Floor sweeper [[]] Intercom Интерком Refresher Освежитель S-foils S-крылья Sky ring Небесное кольцо Credit chip Кредитный чип Datacard Инфокарта Holo-darts Голо-дартс Laser Лазер Dual-phase lightsaber Двухфазный световой меч Arc welder Арбалетная стрела Guavian Death Gang security soldier armor Броня вооружённой охраны Гуавиан смерти F-Z0 antipersonnel blaster cannon Противопехотная бластерная пушка F-Z0 DH-17 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DH-17 Heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 Han's heavy blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DL-44 Хана Соло JSP-14 pistol Бластер JSP-14 Safety Предохранитель Snub-blaster Курносый бластер VT-33d blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет VT-33d Boiler rifle Бойлерная винтовка Poe's blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка По "Huttsplitter" blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка «Рассекатель хаттов» "Wasp" blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка «Оса» Percussive cannon Ударная пушка Bloggin-oil lamp Лампа на жире блоггинов Compressor Компрессор Flight computer Штурманский калькулятор Torplex flight computer Штурманский калькулятор «Топлекс» Deflector shield Дефлекторный щит Planetary shield Планетарный щит Detonator Детонатор Thermal detonator Термальный детонатор Pyro denton explosive Зажигательная взрывчатка Thermal oscillator Термальный осциллятор Tractor beam Притягивающий луч Trandoshan doubler Трандошанский удвоитель Trandoshan tripler Трандошанский утроитель Vibro-halberd Вибро-алебарда Vibro-spike Вибро-шип Acceleration couch Акселерационное кресло Armorweave Тканая броня Baffleweave Экранирующее плетение Betaplast Бетапласт Bracelet Браслет Bracelet of the Sutro Браслет Сутро Sensor Датчик Helmet Шлем Bowcaster Энергетический арбалет Chewbacca's bowcaster Энергетический арбалет Чубакки Motivator Мотиватор Photoreceptor Фоторецептор Airlock Атмосферный шлюз ARC trooper armor Броня ЭРК-солдат Phase I ARC Trooper Armor Броня ЭРК-солдат фазы I Jedi Commander armor Броня джедая-командира Phase II clone trooper armor Броня солдата-клона фазы II Death trooper armor Броня штурмовика смерти Imperial officer battle armor Бронекомплект имперского офицера Battery Батарея Blaster cannon Бластерная пушка 1.4 FD P-Tower Башня 1.4 FD P Turbolift Турболифт Stormtrooper armor Броня штурмовика Vader's armor Доспехи Дарта Вейдера Darth Vader's lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Вейдера Ion blaster Ионный бластер Active tracker Активный трекер Armor Броня First Order stormtrooper armor Броня штурмовиков Первого ордена Phasma's armor Броня Фазмы Kylo Ren's helmet Шлем Кайло Рена Pauldron Наплечник Baton Дубинка Phasma's baton Дубинка Фазмы Z6 riot control baton Дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6 Ben Solo's calligraphy set Каллиграфический набор Бена Соло Bilari electro-chain whip Цепной электрокнут билари Bio-hexacrypt Биогексашифрование Blaster Бластер Blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет Defender sporting blaster pistol Охотничий бластер «Защитник» Satine's Lament Плач Сатин Defender-5 sporting blaster Охотничий бластерный пистолет «Защитник-5» Glie-44 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет Glie-44 NN-14 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет NN-14 Relby k-25 blaster Бластер Релби k-25 SE-44C blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет SE-44C Blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка DH-17 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка DH-17 EL-16HFE blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка EL-16HFE F-11D blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка F-11D Phasma's blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка Фазмы Repeating blaster Автоматический бластер FWMB-10 repeating blaster Автоматический бластер FWMB-10 Cannon Пушка Superlaser siege cannon Осадная суперлазерная пушка Computer Компьютер Targeting computer Компьютер наведения Computer virus Компьютерный вирус Slicer virus Слайсерский вирус Cybernetics Кибернетика Mechno-arm Механическая рука Datapad Датапад MDS-440 datapad Датапад MDS-440 Electro-shock prod Электрошокер Electrocrop Электрохлыст Engine Двигатель d'Lanseaux engine Двигатель ди'Лансиакс Flexpoly bacta suit Гибкий бакта-костюм Glowrod Световой стержень Police glowrod Полицейский световой стержень Hologram Голограмма Holo-map Голокарта Holotable Голотранслятор Homing beacon Следящее устройство S-thread transmitter bracelet Браслет-передатчик S-связи Hyperspace Гиперпространство Hyperspace tracker Гиперпространственный трекер Jetpack Реактивный ранец Laser cannon Лазерная пушка EM-1919 paired repeating laser cannon Спаренная автоматическая лазерная пушка EM-1919 GO-4 laser cannon Лазерная пушка GO-4 Heavy laser cannon Тяжёлая лазерная пушка Point-defense laser cannon Лазерная пушка точечной защиты Quad laser cannon Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G quad laser cannon Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G Lightsaber Световой меч Ben Solo's lightsaber Световой меч Бена Соло Crossguard lightsaber Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями Kylo Ren's lightsaber Световой меч Кайло Рена Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber Зелёный световой меч Люка Скайуокера Skywalker's lightsaber Световой меч Скайуокера Liquid-cable launcher Канатомёт Melee weapon Оружие ближнего боя Ax Топор Laser ax Лазерный топор Electro-bisento Электро-бисэнто Staff Посох Quarterstaff Боевой посох Rey's quarterstaff Боевой посох Рей Sword Меч Vibro-arbir blade Вибро-арбир Vibro-voulge Вибро-вульж Missile Ракета Mag-pulse warhead Магнитно-импульсная боеголовка Neural wave relaxer helmet Нейроволновой расслабляющий шлем Oculus Око Orbital autocannon Орбитальная автопушка Plasma bomb Плазменная бомба Proton bomb Протонная бомба Proton torpedo Протонная торпеда Pulmonary resuscitation kit Лёгочный реанимационный комплект Rectenna Ректенна Repulsor gurney Репульсорная каталка Shipboard Tracking Control Complex Корабельный комплекс управления системой слежения Stuncuffs Оглушающие наручники Superlaser Суперлазер Turbolaser Турболазер MegaCaliber Six turbolaser cannon Турболазерная пушка «Мегакалибр-6» v-120 artillery emplacement Артиллерийская установка V-120 v-232 artillery emplacement Артиллерийская установка V-232 Holorecorder Голорекордер Gaderffii stick Посох гадерффай Расы и виды Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Bivall Биваллы Patrolian Патролианцы Vurk Вурки Vodran Водраны Bardottan Бардоттанцы Katarn Катарн Elnacon Элнаконы Tammuz-an Таммуз-аны Houk Хоуки Anoatian pit beast Аноатский норный зверь Tah'Nuhna Та'нунанцы Dashade Дашейды Phindian Финдианцы Ginmid Гинмиды Sabercat Саблекошка Mythosaur Мифозавр Akk dog Акк-пёс Hylobon Хилобоны Mimbanese Мимбанийцы Askajian Аскаджийцы Hawk-bat Мышеястреб Ruurian Руурианцы Arkanian Арканианцы Shriek-hawk Шрик-ястреб Abersyn symbiote Аберсинский паразит Momong Момонг Moogan Мугане Gotarite Готарайты Skakoan Скакоане Leffingite Леффингиты Octeroid Октероиды Nephran Нефраны Danzikan Данзиканцы Crocin Кроцинийцы Azumel Азумельцы Didynon Дидиноны Zeffo Зеффо Grinjer Гриньер Kod'yok Код'ёк Qaberworm Кваберчервь Gualama Гуалама Alazmec Алазмеки Boosodian Бусодиане Caphex Кафексы Cingulon Сингулоны Cyclorrian Циклорриане Deymasollian Деймасоллиане Kessurian Кессуриане Lacertilo Ласертило Mohsenian Мосениане Ovissian Овиссиане Ozrelanso Озрелансо Reesarian Рисариане Shahkirin Шакирины Shungbeek Шангбики Symeong Симеонги Talpiddian Талпиддиане Trodatome Тродатомы Kouhun Кухан Molsume Молсум Kinrath Кинрат Tee-muss Ти-мусс The Sleeper Спящий Webweaver Паук-прядильщик Yerdua poison-spitter Ядовитый плеватель ердуа Memory moth Мотылёк памяти Hydroid Medusa Гидроидная медуза Oki-poki Оки-поки Vexis snake Векзиз-змея Phydolon Фидолоны Dornean Дорнейцы Blutopian Блютопиане Shyyyo bird Птица шиио Bog rat Бограт Zeffonian Зеффонийцы Kassk Касски Mythrol Митролы Ravinak Рэвинак Dyplotid Диплотиды Melbu Мелбу Wickwar Викуары Mythosaur Мифозавр Pallaskean Палласкин Kowakian ape-lizard Ковакианские обезьяноящеры Tuk'ata Тук'ата Angel Ангелы Sith warbeast Ситхский боевой зверь Bonadan Star Звезда Бонадана Tookie Туки Brain worm Мозговые черви Rock person Камнелюди Lothalite Лотальцы Gorgara Горгара Chirodactyl Хиродактиль Flame beetle Огненный жук Latero Латеро Algae Водоросли Aki-Aki Аки-аки Arthropod Членистоногие Ardennian Арденнийцы Lannik Ланники Mikkian Миккиане Felucian Фелуцианцы Boolio Булио Anzellan Анзелланцы Feline Кошачьи Insectoid Инсектоиды Anselmi Ансельмы Grindalid Гриндалиды Corellian hound Кореллианская гончая Kiffar Киффары Kerkoiden Керкойдеанцы Muun Мууны Lamproid Лампроиды Nothoiin Нотоиин Aleen Алин Crustacean Ракообразные Batuuan Rat Батууанская крыса Yarkora Яркора Canyon krayt dragon Каньонный крайт-дракон Voorpak Вурпак Falleen Фоллинцы Flame beetle Огненный жук Wyyyschokk Виичокк Speagull Спичайка Belugan Белугане Herglic Херглики Rutian Рутианы Kage Кейджи Quermian Квермианцы Yuzzum Юззумы Crab Краб Gand Ганды Selkath Селкаты Frenk Френки Skritt Скритт Kalleran Кэллеранцы Barbadelan Барбаделаны Umbaran Умбаране Flea Блоха Lava flea Лавовая блоха Mustafarian Мустафарцы Miraluka Миралуки Southern Mustafarian Южные мустафарцы Northern Mustafarian Северные мустафарцы Ankura Анкура Otolla Отолла Jellyfish Медуза Mouse Мышь Verpine Верпины Ikopi Икопи Pa'lowick Па'лоуики Harch Харчи Nerf Нерф Thranta Транта Loth-bat Лот-летучая мышь Bat Летучая мышь Noghri Ногри Abyssin Абиссины Advozse Адвозжеки Bimm Биммы Defel Дефелы Givin Гивины H'nemthe Х'немте Morseerian Морсириане Nimbanel Нимбанелы Pacithhip Паситхипы Qiraash Кирааши Quor'sav Куор'савы Ranat Ранаты Sakiyan Сакияне Shistavanen Шиставанены Vuvrian Вуврианы Yam'rii Ям'рии Viewport Иллюминатор Zygerrian Зайгеррианцы Ysalamiri Исаламири Tusken Таскенский язык Amani Амани Anx Анксы Balosar Балосары Baragwin Барагвины Chalactan Чалактане Chevin Чевины Clawdite Клоудиты Dug Даги Dulok Дулоки Gorax Гораксы Kitonak Китонаки Kubaz Кубазы Lannik Ланники Lurmen Лурмены Pyke Пайки Roonan Рунанцы Xexto Зексто Acklay Аклай Bogwing Болотокрыл Colo claw fish Рыба-коготь коло Condor dragon Кондор-дракон Dragonsnake Драконозмей Falumpaset Фалумпасет Fambaa Фамбаа Kaadu Кааду Sleen Слин Thidaxx Зидакскс Verkle Веркле Chimaera Химера Starbird Звёздная птица Dokma Докма Krykna Крикна Morai Морай Terrelian Jango Jumper Террелианские прыгуны Spider Паук Toong Тунги Summa-verminoth Самма-верминот Sando aqua monster Водное чудовище сандо Purrgil Пёрргил Cat Кошка Anomid Аномиды Britarro Бритарро Drabatan Драбатанцы Gigoran Гайгораны Onderonian Ондеронцы Keredian Кередианцы Lorrdian Лоррдианцы Sabat Сабаты Tognath Тогнаты Vobati Вобати Molator Молатор Mollusk Моллюск Mairan Майран Opee sea killer Морской убийца опи Shaak Шаак Silichordate Силичордейт Wolf Волк Iktotchi Иктотчи Loth-wolf Лот-волк Firefly Мотылёк Jablogian Яблогиане Joopa Джупа Tibidee Тибиди Loth-cat Лот-кот Pau'an Пау'аны Chagrian Чагриане Besalisk Бесалиски Kupohan Купоханцы Omwati Омвати Pantoran Панторанцы Sarkan Сарканцы Siniteen Синитины Skrilling Скриллинги Talz Талзы Tholothian Толотиане Tusken Raider Народ песков Uthuthma Утутма Iridonian Иридонцы Chiss Чиссы Iakaru Иакару Ongree Онгри Ssori Ссори Fyrnock Фирнок Devaronian Деваронцы Silverback Среброспиные Anooba Ануба Loth-rat Лот-крыса Monong Мононг Chelidae Челидаи Lothalian Лотальцы Puffer pig Компрессионная свинья Pig Свинья Reek Рик Arcona Арконцы Nautolan Наутоланы Near-human Близкие к людям расы Aleena Алины Ithorese Иторианский язык Kajain'sa'Nikto Каджайн'са'никто Nexu Нексу Tooka Тука Ortolan Ортолане Exogorth Экзогорт Kowakian monkey-lizard Ковакианская обезьяноящерица Sharvo fish Рыба Шарво Chadra-Fan Чадра-фаны Gilliand Гиллианды Gotal Готалы Gozzo Гоззо Kel Dor Кел-доры Klatooinian Клатуинцы Lutrillian Лутриллианцы Snivvian Сниввиане Theelin Тилины Cerean Цереане Lepi Лепи Saurin Заварины Zeltron Зелтроны Squamatan Скуаматаны Togruta Тогруты Neimoidian Неймодианцы Artiodac Артиодакцы Blarina Бларины Bravaisian Браваисианцы Crolute Кролуты Culisetto Кулисеттонцы Delphidian Делфидианцы Dowutin Довутины Dybrinthe Дубринсанцы Frigosian Фригосиане Gabdorin Гадборинцы Hassk Хасски Melitto Мелитто Narquois Наркусы Nu-Cosian Ню-косианцы Onodone Онодонейцы Stennes Shifter Стенские оборотни Teedo Тидо Ugor Угоры Whiphid Вифиды Trianii Триании Thalassian Талассиане Swokes Swokes Суок-суоки Squib Сквибы Nevoota Невута Adarian Адариане Ubdurian Убдурианцы Zuzabol Зузаболы Barghest Бархест Bloggin Блоггин Bodhar Бодхар Dune zaywar Дюнный зайвар Fantabu Фантабу Ghhhk Гхххк Gornt Горнт Gorraslug Слизень горра Grimtaash Гримтааш Houjix Худжикс Kintan strider Кинтанский странник K'lor'slug К'лор'слизень Luggabeast Лаггабист Mantellian Savrip Мантелльские саврипы Monnok Моннок Moof Муф Narglatch Нарглатч Ng'ok Нг'ок Roggwart Роггварт Worrt Уоррт Mynock Майнок Ahch-Tonian grub Актонианские древоточцы Aqualish Аквалиши Bith Биты Bothan Ботаны Dianoga Дианоги Dressellian Дрессельцы Ewok Эвоки Gamorrean Гаморреанцы Geonosian Джеонозийцы Gungan Гунганы Ishi Tib Иши-тибы Jawa Джавы Kaleesh Калишцы Kaminoan Каминоанцы Kyuzo Кюдзо Lasat Ласаты Meftian Мефтиане Mirialan Мириалане Nikto Никто Kadas'sa'Nikto Кадас'са'никто Ottegan Оттеганцы Quarren Куаррены Talpini Талпини Toydarian Тойдарианцы Trandoshan Трандошане Ubese Убезийцы Ugnaught Угноты Weequay Викуэи Wistie Уисти Zabrak Забраки Dathomirian Датомирцы Aiwha Айва Bantha Банта Beldon Белдон Chicken Курица Convor Конвор Kiros bird Птицы Кироса Lantern bird Птица-фонарь Naboo pigeon Набуанский голубь Pelikki Пеликки Pheasant Фазан Golden pheasant Золотой фазан Pishne Пишне Sneep Снип Steelpecker Стальноклюв Whisper bird Шепчущая птица Blurrg Бларрг Coral Коралл Eopie Эопи Frog Жаба Klatooine paddy frog Клатуинская жаба Gorg Горг Guarlara Гуарлара Gundark Гандарк Happabore Хаппабор Insect Насекомые Ant Муравей Beetle Жуки Scritter Скриттер Butterfly Бабочка Endor blue butterfly Эндорская голубая бабочка Jerba Джерба Muunyak Муньяк Primate Примат Tach Тах Woolamander Вуламандр Rancor Ранкор Rathtar Рафтар Reptavian Рептоптица Geejaw Гиджав Varactyl Варактил Reptile Рептилия Dewback Рососпинник Krayt dragon Крайт-дракон Greater krayt dragon Большой крайт-дракон Lizard Ящерица Tauntaun Таунтаун Ronto Ронто Rodent Грызуны Rat Крыса Womp rat Вомп-крыса Scurrier Шмыгун Stintaril Стинтарил Runyip Ранйип Sarlacc Сарлакк Slug Слизень Terentatek Терентатек Venom-mite Веном-мышь Wampa Вампа Worm Червь Nightwatcher worm Червь ночной страж Duros Дуросы Gran Граны Human Люди Alderaanian Альдераанцы Christophsian Кристофсисианцы Clone Клоны Mandalorian Мандалорцы Naboo Набуанцы Serennian Серенниане Ithorian Иторианцы Rodian Родианцы Twi'lek Тви'леки Corellian Кореллианцы Hutt Хатты Bird Птицы Porg Порг Dog Собака Fathier Фазьер Fish Рыба Billfish Биллфиш Scalefin fish Лирохвостая рыба Coppergrin Меднорот Fingerlip garpon Пальцегубый гарпон Needlegawp Лупоглаз Spetan channelfish Спетанская канальная рыба Twinfin hyacander Двухплавниковый хьякандер Fox Лисица Vulptex Вулптекс Govath Говат Pinniped Ластоногое Thala-siren Тала-сирен Snake Змея Wharlithan Варлитан Abednedo Абеднедонцы Bufopel Буфопелы Caskadag Каскадаги Cloddogran Клоддограны Dor Namethian Дор-наметиане Heptooinian Гептуинианы Human Люди Alderaanian Альдераанцы Chandrilan Чандрилианцы Coruscanti Корусанти Cyborg Киборг Keteerian Кетирианцы Lanai Ланэи Mon Calamari Мон-каламари Ongidae Онгиды Palandag Паландаги Shozer Шозеры Sullustan Салластанцы Suerton Свертониане Tarsunt Тарсунтане Urodel Уроделы Wermal Вермалы Whippomorn Виппоморны Wookiee Вуки Xi'Dec Кси'деки Yoda's species Раса Йоды Nosaurian Нозавриане Palliduvan Паллидуваны Thisspiasian Тисспиасцы Troig Тройги Veknoid Векноиды Ailon Айлоны Cosian Косианцы Gossam Госсамы Karkarodon Каркародонцы Koorivar Куривары Sugi Суги Utai Утаи Feeorin Фиорины Pikobi Пикоби Colicoid Коликоиды Mudhorn Грязерог Duck Утка Veermok Вирмок Massassi Массасси Krill Криль Прочее Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Marg Sabl Марг Сабл Telepathy Телепатия Coolant Охладитель Lothal Calendar Лотальский календарь Diamond Алмаз Death trooper encryption Шифрование штурмовика смерти Spotchka Спочка Massassi piece Фрагмент Массасси Bronzium Бронзий Wayfinder Ориентир Palpatine's wayfinder Ориентир Палпатина Vader's wayfinder Ориентир Вейдера Darth Vader shrine Святилище Дарта Вейдера Force healing Исцеление Силы Lando Calrissian's cane Трость Лэндо Калриссиана Rey's necklace Ожерелье Рей Futhork Футорк Droid ball fighting Бои шаров-дроидов Command tower Командная башня Dressing Заправка Compressed umbilic unicode Сжатый округлённый юникод Delphidian Дельфидианский язык Dowuta Довутинский язык Hideo Хидео Jawren Джаврен Ubdurian Убдурианский язык Uthuthma Утутмский язык Hypolliope horn cluster Гиполлиопская рожковая установка Xyloxan Ксилоксан Tsu-seed Тсу-семена Gemstone Драгоценный камень Red sigil Красный знак Parade Парад Laboratory Лаборатория Datacore Информационное ядро Ice Лёд Sun Звезда Standard Galactic Grid Стандартная галактическая сетка координат Hydian Way Хайдианский путь Rimma Trade Route Римманский торговый маршрут Great Gran Run Великий гранский путь Enarc Run Энаркская дуга Balmorra Run Дуга Балморры Radiation Радиация The Journals of Ben Kenobi Записки Бена Кеноби Supernova Сверхновая звезда Zygoma Зигома Umbaran Умбаранский язык Infantry Пехота Jawa Trade Talk Торговый язык джав Tracking fob Отслеживающий маячок Jaro Tapal Джаро Тапал Baradium Барадий Fighting pit Бойцовая яма Project Swarm Проект «Рой» Lava Магма Galactic coordinates Галактические координаты Twin Близнецы Military Creation Act Закон о создании армии Meiloorun Juice Сок мейлурана Ronto Wrap Лепёшка из ронто Restaurant Ресторан Hull Корпус Millennium Тысячелетие Ziggurat Зиккурат Map to Skywalker Карта с координатами Скайуокера Lightsaber combat Бой на световых мечах Lightsaber duel Дуэль на световых мечах Alcohol Алкоголь Alien Инородцы Asteroid Астероид Asteroid field Астероидное поле Aurebesh Ауребеш Aurodium Ауродий Auropyle fabric Ауропальная ткань Bacta Бакта Bandolier Патронташ Barbel Усик Beach Пляж Blood Кровь Book Книга Paper Бумага Bridge Мостик Capital Столица Carbonite Карбонит Casino Казино Cave Пещера Chromium Хром City Город Clothing Одежда Belt Пояс Cape Накидка Cloak Плащ First Order military uniforms Военная форма Первого ордена Flight jacket Лётная куртка Resistance fighter jacket Лётная куртка Сопротивления Flight suit Лётный комбинезон Flight helmet Лётный шлем Gaberwool Шерсть габера Pants Брюки Robe Роба Jedi robes Джедайская роба Sackcloth Мешковина Shirt Рубаха Snoke's slippers Туфли Сноука Tuxedo coat Пиджак Clynese Клайнес Cockpit Кабина Color Цвет Coma Кома Croupier stick Палка крупье Crystal Кристалл Kyber crystal Кайбер-кристалл Currency Валюта Credit Кредит Money Валюта Aurei Аурей Cantocoin Кантокоин Peggat Пеггат Zemid Земид Death Смерть Distress signal Сигнал бедствия Ear Ухо Egg Яйцо Electrocrop Электрохлыст Execution Казнь Eye Глаз Fathier racing Скачки на фазьерах First Order insignia Эмблема Первого ордена Fishing Рыбная ловля The Force Сила Dark side of the Force Тёмная сторона Силы Force-bond Узы Силы Force-sensitive Чувствительность к Силе Force power Способности Силы Force choke Удушение Силы Force lightning Молния Силы Force ghost Призрак Силы Force projection Проекция Силы Force vision Видение Силы Sever Force Отделение от Силы Telekinesis Телекинез Force spirit Призрак Силы Light side of the Force Светлая сторона Силы Fuel Топливо Gambling Азартные игры Binspo Бинспо Chance cube Кубик удачи Han Solo's dice Игральные кости Хана Соло Hazard Toss dice Игральные кости для «Рискового броска» Spike die Кубик для «Гамбита» Fantafly polyhedral dice Многогранные игральные кости «Фэнтефлай» Hazard Toss Рисковый бросок Rolling cup Напёрсток Slot machine Игровой автомат Gold Золото God Бог Goggles Защитные очки Hair Волосы Hangar Ангар Haysian smelt Хейский сплав Heart Сердце Humanoid Гуманоид Immortality Бессмертие Jedi Code Кодекс джедаев Jedi temple Храм джедаев Jedi training Обучение джедаев Language Язык Abednedish Абеднедиш Binary Двоичный язык Cloddogran Клоддогран Galactic Basic Основной галактический язык Lanai's language Язык ланэев Shyriiwook Шириивук Leather Кожа (материал) Kodyok-leather Кожа код'ёка Library Библиотека Lightspeed Скорость света Luke Skywalker's compass Компас Люка Скайуокера Lycresh Ликреш May the Force be with you Да пребудет с тобой Сила Medal Медаль Haysian ore medallion Медальон сестёр Тико Paige's medallion Медальон Пэйдж Rose's medallion Медальон Роуз Meditation Медитация Milk Молоко Green milk Зелёное молоко Mountain Гора Mouth Рот Musical instrument Музыкальный инструмент F'nonc horn Ф'нонк горн Necklace Ожерелье Jedi Crusader pendant Кулон джедая-крестоносца Nose Нос Nova Sundari-style hairdo Стиль причёсок «Нова Сандари» Ocean Океан Orbital bombardment Орбитальная бомбардировка Parent Родители Parsec Парсек Planet Планета Planetary ring Планетарные кольца Plant Растение Flower Цветы Plom bloom Плом-блум Grass Трава Moss Мхи Reed Тростник Tree Дерево Chinar tree Дерево чинар Uneti tree Дерево юнети Platinum Платина Prison Тюрьма Brig Корабельный карцер Resistance rank badge Знак различия Сопротивления Rhodocrosite Родокрозит Ring Кольцо Codebreaker's platinum ring Платиновое кольцо мастера-взломщика DJ's ring Кольцо ДиДжея Rose Tico's Resistance ring Кольцо члена Сопротивления Роуз Тико Shara Bey's wedding ring Обручальное кольцо Шары Бэй Snoke's ring Кольцо Сноука Sacred Jedi texts Священные тексты джедаев Aionomica Аиономика Rammahgon Раммагон Saddle Седло Salt Соль Sexes Пол Skeleton key Отмычка ДиДжея Sleep Сон Species Раса Star Звезда Binary star Двойная звезда Star map Звёздная карта Stun Оглушение Suicide Самоубийство Throne Трон Time Время Standard hour Стандартный час Standard day Стандартный день Standard minute Стандартная минута Standard week Стандартная неделя Standard year Стандартный год Toast Тост Torture Пытка Uneti-wood Древесина юнети Universe Вселенная Veers Formation Построение Вирса Water Вода Youngling Юнлинг Bio-cube Био-куб Death Watch rank insignia Знаки различия «Дозора смерти» Force jump Прыжок Силы Meditation Медитация Telekinesis Телекинез Jaig Eyes Глаза джайга Kama Кама Language Язык Concordian Конкордианский язык Mando'a Мандо'а Mandalorian Мандалорская письменность Mandalorian cubism Мандалорский кубизм Mandalorian mural Мандалорские фрески Mandalore Defense Resolution Резолюция о защите Мандалора Mining Горное дело Pauldron Наплечник Skylane Воздушные линии Terrorist Террорист Throne Трон Wine Вино Force Jump Прыжок Силы Galactic Basic Standard Основной галактический язык Handshake Рукопожатие Merenzane Gold Мерензанское золото Amphibian Амфибия Antenna Антенна Backpack Ранец Barracks Казармы Black market Чёрный рынок Blockade Блокада Bone Кость Skeleton Скелет Bounty Награда Brigade Бригада Buckethead Шлемоголовый Cantina Кантина Carbon scoring Углеродная гарь Clone template Шаблон клонов Glove Перчатка Imperial military uniforms Имперская военная форма Rank insignia plaque Пластина знаков различия Jacket Куртка Pajamas Пижама Poncho Пончо Republic military uniforms Республиканская военная форма Commando Коммандос Communications tower Башня связи Convoy Конвой Cubikahd Кубикад Deity Божество Dejarik Дежарик Desert Пустыня Distress call Сгнал бедствия Division Дивизия Dream Сон Duranium Дюраний Exile Изгнание Factory Фабрика Foodstuff Пища Cake Пирог Puff cake Пафф-торт Fruit Фрукт Jogan fruit Джоган Melon Дыня Meiloorun fruit Мейлурун Ration bar Пайковая плитка Chosen One Избранный Dark Aura Тёмная аура Dark illusion Тёмные иллюзии Focused Rage Направленная ярость Force push Толчок Силы Force Stasis Стазис Силы Mind probe Пытка разума Mind trick Обман разума Hypermatter Гиперматерия Coaxium Коаксий Kessoline Кессолин Galaxy Галактика (астрономический объект) Gas Газ Dioxis Диоксис Tibanna Тибанна Gas giant Газовый гигант Headache Головная боль Homeworld Родной мир Huttslayer Splash Всплеск хаттоубийцы Imperial crest Имперский герб Inch Дюйм Jagannath point Джаганнат-баллы Kessel Run Дуга Кесселя Labor camp Трудовой лагерь Lasat Ласатский язык Karabast Карабаст Rodian Родианский язык Twi'leki Тви'лекский язык Ubese Убезийский язык Legion Легион Lekku Лекку Form V Форма V Limb Конечность Magma Магма Marriage Брачный союз Medal of Bravery Медаль за храбрость Militia Ополчение Mindharp of Sharu Арфа души народа Шару Moon Спутник Music Музыка Nar Shaddaa wind chimes Ветряные колокольчики Нар-Шадды Muunyak-wool Шерсть мууньяка Nebula Туманность New Order Новый порядок Observatory Обсерватория Oil bath Масляная ванна Ore Руда Painting Картина Parkellan Sling Бросок Паркеллана Phantom energy Фантомная энергия Palm tree Пальма Redwood tree Красное дерево Shin'yah tree Дерево шин'я Wroshyr tree Врошир Plastoid Пластоид Platoon Взвод Port in a Storm Гавань в бурю Project Resurrection Проект «Возрождение» Propaganda Пропаганда Rebel command insignia Знаки различия командования Повстанцев Refugee Беженец Regiment Полк Republic crest Герб Республики Sabacc Сабакк Sandstorm Песчаная буря Scorekeeper Хранительница счёта Spaceport Космопорт Special forces Спецназ Stained glass Укреплённое стекло Shipyard Верфь Squad Отряд Tattoo Татуировка Temperature Температура Second Секунда Standard decade Стандартное десятилетие Standard month Стандартный месяц Tongue Язык Trash compactor Мусорный уплотнитель Treason Измена Volcano Вулкан Wilhelm scream [[]] Wroshyr wood Древесина врошира Zeyd cloth Зейд-ткань Medical frigate Медицинский корабль Headset Головной комлинк Fire Огонь Mirror Зеркало Racetrack Ипподром Rebel Alliance starbird Звёздная птица Альянса Star system Звёздная система Realspace Космос Flagship Флагман Fleet Флот Death Star plans Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» Clock Хронометр Obsidian Обсидиан Gimer stick Трость Йоды Cloaking device Маскировочное устройство EL-16 blaster Бластер EL-16 Netherworld of the Force Загробный мир Силы Stomach Живот Holochess Голошахматы Berry Ягода Blue Puff Cube Голубой слоёный кубик Selenium Селениум Callsign Позывной Chitin Хитин Cilium Ресница Classical architectural Hutt style Классическая архитектура хаттов Blarina vac-suit Бларинский скафандр Boot Обувь Chain of Wisdom Цепь мудрости K-22995 helmet Шлем K-22995 Greatcoat Плащ Hat Шляпа Sedge hat Осоковая шляпа Tricorraan raider robes Трикоррснские рейдерские рообы Sash of agreement Лента согласия Sash of the Balanced Пояс уравновешенности Ubdurian traveling smock Убдурианская дорожный халат Deia's Dream Мечта Деии Democracy Демократия Dobra Doompa Добра Думпа Doll Кукла Alliance pilot doll Кукла пилота Альянса Cushnip Кашнип Chadian dressing Чадианский соус Ubese dressing Убезийский соус Fral Фрал Chando pepper Перец чандо Durang fruit Фрукт дуранг Honey melon Медовая дыня Muja fruit Фрукт муджа Oi-oi Ой-ой Fruit jelly Фруктовое желе Polystarch Сублимированный крахмал Sauce Соус Veg-meat Вег-мясо Disturbance in the Force Возмущение в Силе Forest Лес Rhydonium Райдоний Poison gas Ядовитый газ Hermit Отшельник Lamp Лампа 27th generation droidspeak 27 поколение языка дроидов Huttese Хаттский язык Sullustese Салластанский язык Teedospeak Речь тидо Gorraslug-leather Кожа слизеня горра Maz's Curio Box Антикварная шкатулка Маз Jabba Flow Поток Джаббы Drum Ударные Kasta drum Барабан каста Nerf-leather Кожа нерфа Heartweed Сердцетрав Nightbloomer Ночецвет Spinebarrel Бочкоствол Poison Яд Rank insignia of the First Order Герб Первого ордена Ration pack Рационный паёк Galactic Standard Time Стандартное галактическое время Zygerrian-style faux crests Искусственные гребни в зайгеррианском стиле Harris wrench Ключ Харриса Breath mask Дыхательная маска Superweapon Супероружие Varmik Вармик Atmosphere Атмосфера Gravity Гравитация Comet Комета Centimeter Сантиметр Meter Метр Star cluster Звёздное скопление Swamp Болото Orbit Орбита Sigil of the New Republic Герб Новой Республики Caf Каф Podracing Гонки на подах Starbird Звёздная птица Writing Письменность Spice Спайс Sector Сектор Sector fleet Секторальный флот Fleximetal Флексиметал Imperial media badge Бейдж имперского журналиста Graffiti Граффити Bantha milk Голубое молоко Operating number Личный номер Outer Rim Basic Письменность Внешнего Кольца Project Harvester Проект «Харвестер» Transparisteel Транспаристаль Aqualish Аквалишский язык Life debt Долг жизни Base Delta Zero База-дельта-ноль Form III Форма III Blue milk Голубое молоко Reproduction Размножение Trade Federation Script Письменная система Торговой федерации Planetoid Планетоид Jar'Kai Джар'Кай Lasat \(language\) Ласатский язык Taming beasts Укрощение зверей Coruscant Nights Ночи Корусанта Constellation Созвездие Jedi Trials Испытания джедаев Vergence Источник Силы Spaceworld Космомир Montral Монтрал Rule of Two Правило двух Brain Мозг Slavery Рабство Black-Saber Чёрный меч Cargo manifest Грузовой манифест Blue Gown of the Sullen Moon Голубая мантия Мрачной луны Field jacket Полевая куртка Lorrdian Cowl of Quiescence Лоррдианский капюшон спокойствия Wuzzwork Вуззворк Farm Ферма Garrison Гарнизон Glass Стекло Guardian's Mantra Мантра Стража Hanna pendant Ханнская подвеска Drabatese Драбатанский язык Tognath Тогнатский язык Mesa Столовая гора Monk Монах Navy Военный флот Jyn's kyber pendant Кулон Джин из кайбера Areca nut palm tree Арека Project Stardust Проект «Звездная пыль» Protocol 13 Протокол 13 Quadanium steel Кваданиевая сталь Resolution of Censure Condemning Saw Gerrera of the Partisans Резолюция об осуждении действий Со Герреры из Партизан Saw's symbol Эмблема Со Scandoc Регистрационный документ Stone Камень Sandstone Песчанник Tea Чай Chav tea Чай чав Victory decal Победная декаль Watchtower Сторожевая башня Winter Зима Dismemberment Расчленение Scar of remembrance Шрамы памяти Army Армия Gnarltree Узловатое дерево Battalion Батальон Bleeding Кровоточение Sentience Разум Miner Горняк Bounty Emporium Биржа наград Xenophobia Ксенофобия Miss Theelin Мисс тилин High Galactic Высший галактический Hyperspace route Гиперпространственный маршрут Tooka doll Кукла туки Medpac Медпакет Form IV Форма IV Plated tree coral Коралловое древо Grand Admiral uniform Форма гранд-адмирала Ugnaught language Угнотский язык Holocron fusion Слияние голокронов Hand-to-hand combat Рукопашный бой Kalikori Каликори Gutkurr Гаткурр Viewscreen Обзорный экран Candle Свеча Magick Магия Mando'a Мандо'а Geonosian hive-mind Джеонозийский разум улья Ootheca Оотека Holster Кобура Demon Демон Tent Палатка Witch Ведьма I have a bad feeling about this У меня плохое предчувствие Glasses Очки Iron Железо Bio-dome Био-куб Mandalorian house Мандалорский дом Stargazer Старгейзер Jungle Джунгли Glory of the Empire Слава Империи Portal Портал Cosmic Force Космическая Сила Sith alchemy Алхимия Force barrier Барьер Силы Midi-chlorian Мидихлорианы Time travel Путешествие во времени Ewokese Эвокский язык Rope Канат Spear Копьё Padawan braid Падаванская косичка Great Tree Великое дерево Silka bead Падаванские бусы Changeling Лицедел Marble Мрамор Tunic Туника Kilometer per hour Километр в час Steel Сталь Utility belt Вспомогательный пояс Jawaese Джавский язык Durasteel Дюрасталь Knife Нож Standard century Стандартный век Funeral Похороны Mark of Illumination Знак просвещения Cheese Сыр Spacer Космолётчик Chalcedony Халцедон Death stick Палочка смерти Living Force Живая Сила Underwear Нижнее бельё Anti-Jedi sentiment Анти-джедайские настроения Lethorn Леторн Phrik Фрик Speaker's staff Посох спикера Mask of Lord Momin Маска лорда Момина Sith artifact Артефакт ситхов Hunting Охота Oxygen Кислород Technopathy Технопатия Super Star Destroyer Звёздный суперразрушитель Fungus Гриб Gundravian hookspore Гундравианские споры Bomb Бомба Tooth Зубы Ecumenopolis Экуменополис Bath Водные процедуры Light-year Световой год Kriff Крифф Fireworks Фейерверк Shower Душ Sap Живица Crown Корона Psychometry Психометрия Wroshyr sap Живица врошира Tavern Кантина Celanon Spur Целанонское ответвление Ugly Уродец Starfighter combat Сражение звёздных истребителей Medcenter Медицинский центр Gamorrean battle-ax Гаморреанский боевой топор Fuel cell Топливный бак Chalcedony waves Халцедоновые волны Mind probe Пытка разума (процедура) Needle Игла Kyuzo Язык кюдзо Kyuzo war shield Боевой щит кюдзо Tambic gas Газ тамбик Hell Ад Barrel Бочка Jedi crest Герб джедаев Kilogram Килограмм Metric ton Метрическая тонна Chelidae language Язык челидаев Carpo spice Спайс Карпо Circus Цирк Autopilot Автопилот Museum Музей Clouzon-36 Клоузон-36 Skungus Скангус Phillak Филлак Scazz Сказз Military rank Воинское звание Xizor salad Салат «Ксизор» Archaeology Археология Mummy Мумия Sith temple Храм ситхов University Университет Code of the Sith Кодекс ситхов Sword of Khashyun Меч Хашьюн Nerf herder Нерфопас Monarchy Монархия Khalat robes Халат Bondsman Guild Protocol Протокол гильдии поручителей Calamari Flan Каламарский флан Uj'alayi Удж'алайи Foundling Найдёныш Flute Флейта Reputation merit Репутационный рейтинг [[Стандартный год/Канон| [[Microsecond Микросекунда Legend of Lehon Легенда о Лехоне Air taxi Аэротакси Taxi Такси Appenza Peak Пик Аппенза Bogan Collection Коллекция Боган Diatium power cell Диатиумный элемент питания God Божество Hyperspace skipping Каскад гиперпространственных прыжков Lommite Ломмит Aleena Алинский язык Kindalo Язык киндало Seven-string hallikset Семиструнный холиксет Kakran Какран Hotel Гостиница Klick Клик Astrogation Астронавигация mass shadow Гравитационная тень Navigation buoy Навигационный маяк Hyperspace waypoint Гиперпространственная опорная точка Whistling bird Свиристель Bounty Hunter Code Кодекс охотника за головами Teräs Käsi Терас-каси Dancing Goddess Танцующая богиня Kyuzo petar Кюдзонийский петар Water of Life Вода жизни Waters of Change Вода изменения Waters of Truth Вода правды Slave Раб Japor snippet Талисман из джапора Doonium Дуний Cortosis Кортозис Whiskey Виски Acid Кислота Balc Балк Sith tongue Язык ситхов Signet Личная эмблема Way of the Mandalore Путь Мандалора ur-Kittât Ар-Киттат Zombie Зомби Jedi apothegm Джедайская апофегма Proto-Isopter Narthex Нартекс прото-изоптеры Form I Форма I: Шии-Чо infrared Инфракрасное излучение Silicon Кремний Lothal Jedi Temple key stone Ключ-камень Лотальского храма джедаев Lothal Key Stone Ключ-камень Лотала High Republic Era Эпоха Высокой Республики Meditation chamber Медитационная камера Darth Vader's meditation chamber Медитационная камера Дарта Вейдера Globe of Peace Сфера мира Opera Опера Alkhara Алкара Padmé Amidala's wardrobe Одежда Падме Амидалы Permacrete Пермакрит Plasteel Пласталь Alderaanian wine Альдераанское вино Toniray Тонирей Copper Медь Foot Фут Telepathy Телепатия Sea Океан Medical bay Медицинский отсек Command ship Командный корабль Possession Одержимость Galactic Constitution Галактическая Конституция Clawdite Клоудитский язык Mammal Млекопитающие Devaronese Деваронский Ale Эль Flight Simulator Squadron Симулятор полётов эскадрильей Kaz's lucky trophy Счастливый кубок Каза Voxx Vortex 5000 Вихрь Вокса 5000 Republic military enhancement bill Билль об усилении вооружённых сил Республики Mineral Минерал Chassisplast Стикер Burial Погребение Sulfur Сера Tsunami Цунами Quicksand Зыбучий песок Painting of the Mortis gods Фреска богов Мортиса Methane Метан Durese Дуросский язык Hypothermia Гипотермия Hydroponics Гидропоника Hyperwind storm Сверхветровой ураган Sylop Сайлоп Pure sabacc Чистый сабакк (Кореллианский гамбит) Corellian Spike Кореллианский гамбит Dewback hide Шкура рососпинника Wupiupi Вупиупи Claw Коготь Duracrete Дюракрит Bread Хлеб Fortress Крепость Ghost Призрак (фольклор) Grav-ball Грав-болл Pillow Подушка Creepervine Криперлиана Subhumanoid Под-гуманоид Calrissian Chronicles Хроники Калриссиана Carbonberg Углеродная гора Corusca gem Самоцвет коруса Fibercord Волоконный шнур Corellian brandy Кореллианское бренди Flameout Мёртвая тяга Novanian grog Нованианский грог Grog Грог Jet juice Машинный самогон Lachrymead Лакримед Mandallian Narcolethe Мандаллианский нарколет Savareen brandy Саваринский бренди Vaporator mushroom Влагоуловительные грибы Whyren's Reserve Виренское выдержанное Chronometer Хронометр Swoop racing Гонки на свупах Stimulant Стимулятор Ryll Рилл Highland Challenge Высокогорный вист Moebius Мёбиус Trade language Торговый язык Synthsilk Синтешёлк Oil Масло Ardees Beverage Ардиский чайный напиток Titanium Титан Impervium Импервиум Synthetic kyber crystal Синтетический кайбер-кристалл Birthday День рождения Initiate Trials Испытания юнлингов Iridian Plague Иридианская чума Dark energy Тёмная энергия Project Celestial Power Проект «Небесная мощь» Quintessence Квинтэссенция Sub-hyperspace Под-гиперпространство Irontree Железное дерево Massassi tree Дерево массасси Hyperlane Гиперпространственный маршрут Holdo maneuver Манёвр Холдо Hell Ад Dyad in the Force Диада Силы Company Рота Star chart Звёздная карта Sith forge Ситхская кузница Aki-Aki language Язык аки-аки First Order Captain's Medallion Капитанский медальон Первого ордена Religion Религия Arrow Стрела Aeroxite Аэроксит Scarf Шарф Force drain Высасывание Силы Droid Двоичный язык Window Иллюминатор Kubazian Кубазский язык NM-K reconstitutor Реконструктор NM-K Wroshyr louse Вроширская тля Sith Chalice Чаша ситхов Declaration of Rebellion Декларация Восстания Qel-Droma Epics Эпос Кель-Дромы Sheckil Шекил Orray Оррай Sy Bisti Сай-бисти Meese Caulf Мисе колф Goddess Божество Optima Оптимум